Continuation of the Fuss
by chiimao13
Summary: Kerusuhan di bulan madu Sasuke dan Naruto masih berlanjut. Bagaimanakah aksi Sasuke setelah Pein mengambil ciuman Naruto? Juga, akan terjadi kehebohan lain yang menanti mereka setelah kerusuhan Pein-Naruto-Sasuke ini berakhir. Pairing:Sasunaru. Yaoi. HIATUS SAMPAI SEMUA CHAPTER SELESAI DIKETIK
1. Chapter 1

Bulan madu. Pulau pribadi. Pantai. _Dinner _romantis. Kamar menghadap laut.

Apa lagi coba yang kurang indah dari semua hal ini, terutama untuk pasangan yang memang bertujuan untuk bulan madu? Terutama lagi, pasangan ini masih terhitung baru, belum ada setengah tahun sejak pernikahan. Terutama lagi dan lagi, pasangan ini adalah pasangan yang belum sekalipun melakukan malam pertama mereka. Terutama lagi, lagi, dan lagi, pasangan ini adalah pasangan yang akhirnya bisa terbebas dari segala gangguan dan teror dari kakak-kakak mereka serta para _fangirls _yang berisik itu.

Ya, pasangan yang akhirnya mendapatkan _privacy _itu adalah pasangan Uchiha, yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto. Pasangan yang menikah kurang lebih dua bulan lalu itu akhirnya akan mendapatkan ketenangan selama kurang lebih lima hari. Naruto yang sebenarnya harus berkutat dengan segala buku teks yang diberikan oleh dosennya itu akhirnya mendapat ijin untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan kuliah dan bimbingan di minggu ini. Sasuke pun mendapat ijin khusus dari ayahnya untuk tidak hadir di rapat bisnis yang diadakan di minggu ini.

Sasuke sungguh mengucap syukur ketika akhirnya bisa terlepas juga dari dua setan -sebenarnya biang keroknya hanya seorang, yang satu hanya karena mau tidak mau- yang selalu mengganggu hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sekarang sudah berstatus resmi sebagai 'nyonya' Uchiha.

Pernikahannya dengan Naruto merupakan sesuatu yang telah dinantinya setelah 7 tahun berpacaran. Mereka selalu menjalankan hubungan dengan tidak melanggar batas-batas norma yang berlaku-walau Sasuke pernah sedikit icip-icip pantat Naruto. Maka dari itu, begitu mereka terikat dalam hubungan pernikahan, sebenarnya Sasuke sudah ngebet ingin mendapat jatah sebagai suami di malam pertama mereka. Namun sayang, hal itu tinggal impian semata karena banyaknya gangguan yang didalangi oleh Kurama, kakak Naruto.

Bayangkan saja, di malam yang seharusnya jadi malam pertama mereka yang dilangsungkan di hotel, mereka malah diintip oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka. Tidak hanya gagal melangsungkan malam pertama, malam itu malah akhirnya menjadi sangat rusuh, karena akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto mengamuk kepada orang-orang di balik pengintipan tersebut.

Sudah begitu, disaat Sasuke mengharap ketenangan pada saat mereka mencoba untuk melakukan hubungan badan di kantor ayahnya yang ia anggap lebih aman dari rumah mertuanya, ia malah kepergok oleh ayahnya sendiri dan kena jitak sekaligus semprotan dari ayahnya-secara harafiah, karena Fugaku benar-benar seperti mengeluarkan hujan gerimis dari mulutnya. Sungguh kurang naas apa coba?

Tapi akhirnya hari ini pun datang juga, hari dimana Sasuke dan Naruto bisa memulai kehidupan mereka benar-benar sebagai suami dan 'istri' yang sesungguhnya. Akhirnya datang juga malam dimana mereka akan bisa melakukan malam pertama mereka.

Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, mengingat bahwa Kurama tidak kurang akal untuk bisa memantau, meneror, dan menyadap segala kegiatan Sasuke dan Naruto?

Tentu saja, itu karena Sasuke akhirnya malah mendapatkan sekutu terkuat. Sekutu terkuat yang selama ini tidak pernah ia sangka memihak padanya dan bisa menjadi tameng terkuat dalam memerangi Kurama dan menghalangi Itachi, kakaknya sekaligus kekasih Kurama, untuk membantu Kurama.

Sekutu tak tergoyahkan bernama Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

**Continuation of the Fuss**

**Disclaimer : Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto yang baru bikin saya nangis-nangis, lainnya adalah ide saya**

**Rating : M (buat chapter ke depannya)  
**

**Pairing : Sasunaru, Itakyuu**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, ETC, mungkin ada M-Preg**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini adalah sequel dari 'The Ominous First Time', fic Sasunaru pertama yang saya publish. Tapi bisa juga dibaca sebagai cerita terpisah sih… mungkin xD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bagaimana mendadak Fugaku bisa menjadi tameng bagi Sasuke dan Naruto?

Sekitar enam minggu lalu, Fugaku memergoki Sasuke dan Naruto bernista-nista di ruang rapatnya yang suci. Fugaku yang bingung antara harus marah, syok, malu, atau sok dingin, akhirnya melampiaskan segala emosinya ke satu jitakan di kepala anak bungsunya. Kenapa hanya Sasuke? Salahkan saja Naruto yang mendapat warisan berupa tampang _innocent _dari Minato. Dari dulu, Fugaku tidak bisa berbuat keras terhadap Minato walau sebagaimanapun ia emosi terhadap sobatnya satu itu. satu-satunya yang bisa kebal terhadap tampang dan mata Minato mungkin hanyalah kedua orang tua Minato sendiri, Kushina, dan juga Kurama yang kurang ajar pada ayahnya sendiri.

Kembali pada cerita, jadi, begitulah ceritanya kenapa hanya Sasuke yang harus kena jitakan tenaga super ayahnya.

Naruto yang ikut merasa bersalah akhirnya mencoba untuk melindungi Sasuke disaat Fugaku akan menghukum Sasuke lagi dengan hukuman yang biasa ia berikan pada anak-anaknya waktu kecil, tabokan super keras di pantat. Perlu diingat, di fic ini tidak ada hubungan incest diantara para Uchiha ini.

Ujung-ujungnya dari kejadian ini, pantat Naruto―lah yang akhirnya terkena tabokan dari Fugaku. Tidak jelas apakah ia mempertahankan perannya sebagai suami dari 'istri' yang sedang disiksa sebagai ganti dirinya, atau perannya sebagai suami yang belum mendapat jatah dari pantat 'istri'nya dan malah mendapat tontonan _live _dimana pantat kenyal 'istri'nya ditabok ayahnya, Sasuke akhirnya mengamuk.

Belum lagi, teriakan Naruto saat telapak Fugaku mampir ke pantatnya itu entah kenapa bisa berubah menjadi desahan di telinga Sasuke. Alhasil, Sasuke tambah emosi karena ingin Naruto mendesah hanya karena dirinya. Inikah yang namanya ditulikan oleh cinta?

Yang jelas, lagi-lagi kesempatan Sasuke untuk menikmati malam pertamanya berubah menjadi kerusuhan.

Namun akhirnya kerusuhan itu bisa berubah menjadi hal yang tidak disangka oleh Sasuke. Setelah mendengar alasan Sasuke dan Naruto tentang kenapa mereka nekat mencoba berhubungan di kantor Fugaku, Fugaku menjadi lunak dan bersimpati kepada mereka. Ia bahkan memberikan surprise kepada anak dan menantunya itu dengan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk bulan madu mereka.

Jadi inilah Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang, berbulan madu di pulau pribadi yang dimiliki oleh rekan kerja Fugaku.

"Aku harus benar-benar bersujud di depan ayahmu, teme." Naruto meminum air kelapanya sampai habis dan meletakkannya lagi di meja samping kursi pantainya. "Siapa sangka aku bisa bersantai di pulau pribadi sambil menikmati pantai dengan tenangnya seperti ini."

"Ayahku sudah jadi ayahmu juga, dobe," ralat Sasuke. "Dan siang ini kubiarkan kau tenang karena kita baru saja sampai disini. Lihat saja apa nanti malam dan besok kau juga akan bisa bersantai seperti ini."

Naruto merinding mendadak melihat seringai yang perlahan muncul di wajah suaminya itu. Tentu saja ia paham betul apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak paham kalau sejak menikah entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi lebih _pervert _dari sebelumnya dan selalu mencoba mencari kesempatan untuk dapat menjamahnya kapanpun dan dimanapun mereka berada.

"Ha…hahahahaha." Naruto tertawa grogi sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah Sasuke. "Benar ya, kita masih harus mencoba _banana boat_, olahraga air, dan masih banyak lagi mumpung pantai ini pantai pribadi." Ia masih saja mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke dengan hal-hal lain, walau Naruto sudah tahu itu tidak akan mempan ke Sasuke. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk saja mendengar usulan Naruto. "Benar, dobe."

Dengan secepat kilat Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tumben sekali ia bisa berubah pikiran seperti itu. Walau membingungkan, tapi pokoknya ia berhasil mengubah tema. "Iya kan, teme? Masih banyak hal yang bisa kita nikmati di pantai i-"

"Tak kusangka kau punya _fetish_ seperti itu, dobe. Aku sih oke-oke saja kalau kau mau coba pakai buah dan _watersport_ di malam pertama kita." Sasuke memutus ucapan Naruto sambil berpikir dengan cukup serius.

Kedutan langsung saja muncul di dahi Naruto begitu mendengar sahutan Sasuke itu. Bisa-bisanya dia berpikiran langsung ke arah itu? Atau jangan-jangan otak Sasuke masih bergoncang, efek dari goncangan kapal yang tadi mereka naiki? Atau mungkinkah, isi otak Sasuke sudah 95 persen terisi tentang gambar-gambar persiapan malam pertama bersama Naruto dan 5 persen sisanya terisi potret dirinya sendiri?

"Berhentilah bicara soal itu, teme. Aku tidak ada _mood _buat itu." Naruto menggerutu. "Lagipula bagaimana bisa kau jadi OOC seperti ini? Kalau Sasuke si ninja klan Uchiha itu melihatmu, dia bisa bunuh diri atau memohon pada Masashi-san biar mengubah namanya menjadi Sasuka, Sasuki, Sasuku, atau Sasuko agar karakternya tidak tersabotase olehmu," keluh Naruto-entah kenapa tidak baca kalau fic ini AU dan penuh dengan karakter yang OOC.

Mendadak, Sasuke yang tadinya bersandar pada kursi pantai dengan enaknya itu langsung menegakkan punggungnya dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Siapa itu Sasuke si ninja?" tanyanya tajam. "Apa dia pria yang mengejar-ngejarmu? Apa dia fans fanatikmu? Apa dia pria yang ngebet menjadikanmu ukenya? Apa dia pria yang selalu mengintipmu di kamar mandi? Apa dia pria yang melakukan pelecehan seksual padamu? Apa dia yang berani-beraninya mencuri celana dalammu untuk masturbasi?" serang Sasuke lagi. "Seenaknya saja meniru-niru namaku. Dasar tidak punya kreativitas nama, menghancurkan nama baikku pula."

Melihat Sasuke tambah tidak waras, Naruto langsung _sweatdrop_. Salah makan apa sebenarnya Sasuke ini? Dan kenapa yang disebutkan adalah perbuatannya sendiri, perbuatan Sasuke si suami Naruto? Dan apa-apaan itu mengambil celana dalam Naruto untuk masturbasi? Apakah itu jawaban atas teka-teki hilangnya celana dalam Naruto secara berturut-turut?

"Dan lagi, dobe…," tambah Sasuke. "…mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan oleh _tou-san_ ini? Kapan lagi kita bisa terbebas dari duo rusuh itu?"

Untuk yang kali ini, Naruto memang setuju. Ini adalah kesempatan mereka terlepas dari Kurama dan Itachi. Ayah mertuanya yang bertampang ganas tapi hati selembut kapas kalau berhadapan dengan menantunya itu sudah dengan berbaik hati menjauhkan Kurama dan Itachi dari mereka. Fugaku menyuruh Itachi dan Kurama untuk bekerja di kantornya selama seminggu penuh. Disebut kantor pun, sebenarnya itu adalah gedung kantor perusahaan ekspor impor obat dan alat medis milik Fugaku. Itachi memang sebenarnya sejak lulus kuliah sudah bekerja di perusahaan itu, bahkan sekarang ialah yang menjadi wakil pimpinan. Fugaku yang sudah menjabat selama kurang lebih hampir 20 tahun lalu sejak ayahnya meninggal itu memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kursi wakil pada Itachi yang ia anggap sudah matang. Sasuke yang masih dalam proses pengerjaan skripsi juga sudah sedikit banyak mengambil peran dalam perusahaan. Sedangkan Kurama dipekerjakan Fugaku secara khusus untuk mengurus uji coba seluruh mesin-mesin baru yang akan ditaruhnya di gedung kantor baru yang akan diresmikan di kota sebelah beberapa bulan lagi. Mereka berdua kali ini akan diawasi secara khusus oleh Fugaku.

Intinya, selama otak dari kerusuhan selama ini berada dalam pengawasan Fugaku, tidak mungkin antek-anteknya yang lain bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Bagaimana dengan rumah Naruto dan Sasuke yang harusnya sudah selesai bulan lalu? Memang sebenarnya rumah itu sudah selesai. Namun sayang sekali, sampai kantor cabang Fugaku selesai dibangun dan ditata interiornya, rumah yang cukup besar itu harus pasrah dijadikan gudang sementara barang-barang yang akan ditaruh di kantor baru. Barang-barang yang dipesan Fugaku yang seharusnya datang bulan depan itu entah kenapa mendadak datang bulan kemarin. Karena sudah terlanjur dikirim, barang-barang itu akhirnya mau tidak mau diletakkan di rumah baru Naruto dan Sasuke. Karena itulah sampai sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bisa menikmati saat-saat berduaan untuk sementara ini.

"Jadi pokoknya malam ini aku harus dapat jatah." Sasuke menetapkan tekadnya dengan kuat.

"Aku belum setuju, teme!" protes Naruto langsung. "Tidak bisakah otakmu itu diisi dengan hal-hal lain yang lebih berguna untuk masa depan misalnya?"

Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan Naruto. Tumben sekali Naruto menyarankan hal yang bijak seperti itu! Tapi bukankah ia memang sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk masa depan?

"Ini untuk masa depan kita, dobe." Sasuke menghela napas pelan sambil mengambil pose termenung. "Mana mungkin aku tidak memikirkan masa depan kita berdua? Sudah susah payah kita akhirnya bisa menjadi keluarga, masa akan kubiarkan begitu saja?"

Seketika Naruto menatap Sasuke. Ia agak merasa bersalah karena telah melontarkan kata-kata yang mungkin kurang mengenakkan bagi Sasuke. Ia harusnya sudah paham kalau Sasuke adalah orang intelek yang berpikiran jauh ke depan juga dan tidak hanya memikirkan hal-hal mesum. 'Istri' macam apa dia, bahkan kepada suami yang baru saja dinikahinya pun ia tidak menaruh kepercayaan?

"Sasuke…," lirih Naruto, masih agak merasa bersalah.

"Masa depan kita berdua ditentukan masa sekarang ini, dobe," ucap Sasuke, masih dengan seriusnya. "Jika malam ini kita berhasil membuat anak, setidaknya kita masih akan bisa melihat anak dari cucu kita kelak. Aku menyarankan agar kita jangan menunda-nunda lagi malam pertama kita dan…"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah pukulan mampir ke kepalanya.

"Dasar teme memang baka! _Hentai_! Ayam! Gagak! Maniak ular!" Naruto sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya di kursi pantai sebelah Sasuke dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke sambil menggerutu. Terbuang sudah tenaga dan pikirannya untuk merefleksi diri. Harusnya si Sasuke itulah yang mengoreksi ulang otaknya!

Sasuke yang masih mengelus kepalanya segera menyusul Naruto yang merajuk itu sambil mengenakan kacamata hitamnya kembali. "Sejak kapan aku jadi maniak ular, huh?" protes Sasuke. Ia segera berjalan di samping Naruto dan menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, membuat mereka berdua berjalan sambil bergandengan.

Naruto sendiri tidak menolak. Tangan Sasuke lebih besar dari tangannya dan entah kenapa terasa nyaman. Walau ia sedang merajuk, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Bukannya ia tidak gengsi, tapi yang merajuk kan hati dan pikirannya, bukan tangannya. _Tidak baik kalau mencampurkan masalah ini dan itu secara bersamaan_, pikir Naruto-tidak jelas.

"Eh teme, coba ada pedagang es, kedai pinggir pantai, atau orang-orang yang main voli disini. Pasti terlihat lebih asik." Naruto akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa waktu terdiam sambil berjalan dan menikmati genggaman Sasuke.

Akhirnya gantian Sasuke yang _sweatdrop. _Bukankah sudah jelas mereka tidak ada? Secara, ini pulau pribadi, pantai pribadi. Mana ada penjual yang mau repot-repot naik kapal sampai ke pulau ini untuk menjajakan dagangannya? Siapa yang akan melarisi? Putri duyung?

"Kalau hanya es, di vila ada," jawab Sasuke, sudah kembali ke mode normal. "Lagipula kau tidak bisa mengharap macam-macam, dobe. Ingat, ini pulau pribadi, bukan pantai umum. Memang sih, ada vila lain, hanya saja itu juga milik pribadi teman _tou-san_, bukan penginapan umum," tambahnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam Sasuke. "Yah… sayang juga sih. Berarti kita juga tidak bisa lihat orang-orang berjemur yah?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau pertunjukan lumba-lumba?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Hmm… Festival?"

"Tidak."

"Pemotretan?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Pemotretan dengan model _topless_?"

"Tidak."

"Pemotretan dengan model _topless _bergaya di karang?"

"Tidak…"

"Pemotretan dengan model _topless _bergaya di karang sambil diarahkan lelaki putih berambut hitam panjang?"

"Tidak…"

"Pemotretan dengan model _topless_ bergaya di karang sambil diarahkan lelaki putih berambut hitam panjang yang kelihatannya melambai dan mirip tokoh yang dulu bikin Sasuke si ninja pergi dari desa?"

"Apaan sih, dobe? Dan kenapa bawa-bawa Sasuke si ninja lagi hah? Kau berniat selingkuh?" Sasuke mengernyit sambil memandang Naruto dengan heran. Pertanyaan Naruto lama-lama tidak hanya tambah aneh, tapi juga seolah-olah ia benar-benar melihatnya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, memilih tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke tentang Sasuke si ninja. Ia malas berdebat lebih jauh. "Tuh, lihat saja." Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menunjuk salah satu spot yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Dan apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi memang bukan pertanyaan iseng belaka karena ia benar-benar melihat apa yang sudah dideskripsikan oleh Naruto.

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan yang tidak mengenakan atasan sedang berpose di atas sebuah karang sambil sesekali diarahkan oleh seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam panjang. Di depannya sudah ada peralatan untuk pemotretan lengkap dengan fotografer serta staf-staf yang mengatur pencahayaan serta lainnya.

"Jadi pulau ini juga disewakan untuk pemotretan ya?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke sambil terus memandang ke tempat pemotretan.

"Entahlah, dobe. _Tou-san_ sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa lagi," jawab Sasuke sambil agak mengernyit dan memasukkan kacamatanya ke dalam kantong celananya. Entah kenapa ia merasakan firasat tidak enak. "Kita kembali saja ke vila dan jangan mengganggu pemo-"

"Kita kesana saja, teme! Siapa tahu kita juga dimasukkan ke pemotretan!" Naruto mendadak sudah menyeret Sasuke dengan antusias, terlihat dari senyum lebar yang sekarang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Enggak, dobe. Kita balik ke vila." Sasuke mengeraskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"_Please_, teme! Aku kan hanya ingin lihat jalannya pemotretan. Oke ya?" Naruto memohon pada Sasuke dengan muka yang dibuat semelas mungkin. "Seumur-umur aku belum pernah lihat pemotretan profesional. Terakhir kali lihat saja itu waktu Ita-_nii _dan Kyuu-_nii_ yang dipotret buat majalah remaja lokal. Kau masih ingat kan, teme?"

Tentu saja Sasuke ingat. Itu adalah hari dimana ia mengetahui bakat besar pasangan Itachi dan Kurama, sekaligus hari dimana ia mendapatkan tanda pubernya.

Itachi dan Kurama yang saat itu masih SMA mendapat tawaran untuk menjadi model di majalah remaja lokal, kolom khusus untuk menampilkan remaja berpenampilan menarik yang bukan benar-benar model, namun amatiran. Tentu saja Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa ikut diajak masuk ke studio tempat pemotretan karena mereka berempat sedang _double date_ saat itu. Lebih tepatnya sih itu sebenarnya kencan Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi Itachi dan Kurama memaksa ikut.

Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya juga berpotensial untuk dipotret, tapi karena model yang diperbolehkan adalah yang sudah menduduki bangku SMA, maka hanya Itachi dan Kurama yang mendapat kesempatan dipotret. Diluar dugaan pasangan Sasunaru, Itachi dan Kurama bisa berpose serius dan seperti profesional saat dipotret. Bahkan salah seorang staf menawarkan untuk mengenalkan mereka pada temannya yang bekerja di agensi _modeling_ agar mereka bisa merambah ke dunia permodelan yang serius. Tentu saja Itachi dan Kurama langsung menolaknya dengan santai. Mereka masih ingin bersenang-senang tanpa ingin terikat dengan kontrak dan semacamnya. Saat itu, Naruto dan Sasuke dibuat kagum dengan keteguhan hati kakak-kakaknya tersebut. Meski banyak remaja yang begitu ditawari untuk jadi model langsung mengiyakan, namun ternyata kakak-kakaknya ini berbeda dan berprinsip.

Tidak hanya itu, mereka ternyata punya bakat lain yang tidak kalah mencengangkan. Sewaktu mereka sudah selesai pemotretan dan diijinkan pulang, Kurama malah menyuruh Sasuke dan Naruto untuk berpose. Sasuke dan Naruto pun oke-oke saja karena mereka masih merasa terinspirasi oleh Itachi dan Kurama tadi. Itachi yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa meminjam kamera, berlagak ala fotografer profesional dengan Kurama sebagai pengarah gaya dan pasangan Sasunaru sebagai modelnya.

Awalnya sih, Kurama hanya membuat mereka berpose ala model-model biasa dan mengarahkan gerakan mereka sementara Itachi mengambil gambar. Setelah beberapa gambar terambil dan diperlihatkan kepada beberapa staf, mereka terpukau dan memuji bahwa Itachi dan Kurama juga punya bakat tidak hanya sebagai model, namun sebagai fotografer dan pengarah gaya.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun menurut saja dengan arahan Kurama karena mereka pikir kali ini Kurama berubah menjadi seseorang yang serius. Namun lama kelamaan, Kurama sampai menyuruh mereka membuka baju. Pertama-tama sih masih wajar karena kata Kurama, ia ingin menampilkan keseksian yang dimiliki Naruto dan Sasuke, tidak peduli bahwa mereka masih di bawah umur. Staf-staf pun masih saja setuju.

Tapi lama-lama Kurama menyuruh mereka membuka resleting celana dan berpose dengan pose yang sebenarnya belum pantas untuk anak SMP. Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat itu pengalamannya hanya sebatas ciuman dan pemberian tanda di leher lagi-lagi seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, hanya bisa menurut walaupun merasakan firasat tidak enak. Lama kelamaan, Itachi dan Kurama malah mengambil alih studio tempat pemotretan dan membuat studio itu dipenuhi jeritan para staf wanita yang mendadak menjadi _fangirls_.

Firasat tidak enak Sasuke dan Naruto terbukti benar karena beberapa hari kemudian entah kenapa tatapan para gadis teman sekolah mereka menjadi terlihat lebih ganas dari biasanya. Beberapa dari mereka malah menjerit dan mimisan begitu melihat Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan di jalan pun beberapa gadis yang kelihatannya masih SMA mendadak histeris dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan lapar. Yang heboh, mendadak entah bagaimana caranya beberapa produser film BL (Boys Love) mendatangi mereka dan merencanakan kontrak jangka panjang yang bisa dimulai setelah mereka berumur 18 tahun.

Apa-apaan kehebohan itu coba?

Dapat ditebak, itu adalah ulah Itachi dan Kurama, dimana Kurama menjual foto-foto yang dipotret oleh Itachi di studio kepada para _fangirls_ di sekolah adiknya, juga di sekolahnya. Walaupun di antara foto-foto itu pose yang paling ekstrim adalah pose Sasuke yang sedang menandai leher Naruto yang sudah mempunyai beberapa bercak, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuat para _fangirls _di SMP mereka mendadak dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dan entah siapa juga yang punya ide gila untuk memperlihatkan foto mereka pada produser BL itu. Tapi mengingat Kurama mendadak berpesan kepada Naruto bahwa kalau datang hari dimana Naruto mendadak jadi artis, Kurama ingin menjadi manajernya, saat itulah Sasuke dan Naruto paham siapa yang merencanakan hal nista itu pada mereka.

Satu hal lain lagi, di malam setelah pemotretan itulah Sasuke mengalami _wet dream _untuk yang pertama kalinya karena sebelum tidur ia teringat dan membayangkan kembali Naruto yang tadi _topless _dengan resleting celana terbuka. Sejak saat itulah kemesumannya mulai muncul, dengan Itachi dan Kurama sebagai tersangka tidak langsung.

Kembali ke jalan cerita, yang jelas, sekarang Sasuke sebenarnya ogah buat mendekati tempat pemotretan itu. Takut akan disuruh main film BL? Tentu saja bukan. Ia sih senang-senang saja kalau disuruh melakukan seks dengan Naruto. Tapi apa etis kalau ia melakukan seks dengan Naruto yang notabene akan menjadi malam pertamanya juga di depan banyak orang? Ia mau-mau saja kok direkam waktu berhubungan dengan Naruto, tapi dengan syarat, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh melihatnya selain dirinya dan Naruto. Alasannya hanya satu, ia adalah orang yang posesif, dan karena itu ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat tubuh telanjang Naruto-nya yang menurutnya seksi dan mengundang hasrat itu.

Jadi, keputusannya tetaplah tidak.

"Memangnya kau mau jika mendadak kesana, kau langsung disuruh untuk main film BL?" Sasuke mencoba menakuti Naruto. "Aku sih tidak masalah kalau harus memperjakaimu(?!) saat ini juga," ucapnya sambil melirik Naruto, mencoba melihat ekspresi yang tergambar di wajahnya.

Naruto tampak agak terkejut. Tampaknya ucapan Sasuke agak berpengaruh. Tapi kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan memegang lengan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku nggak mau kalau disuruh main film begituan sih. Tapi itu kan hanya pemotretan, teme! Bukan syuting film! Ayolah…"

"Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau mendadak kau disuruh ikut pemotretan sambil telanjang," ancam Sasuke. "Setelah itu, mungkin kau akan disuruh berpose sambil memasukkan *piip*mu dalam *piip*mu sampai akhirnya *piip*mu menjadi *piip* dan kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan *piip* sebab *piip*mu akan disumbat sampai kau kesakitan karena ingin *piip* tetapi tidak bisa, sedangkan kau tetap harus menggerakkan *piip*mu di dalam *piip*mu dan…"

"Sudah temeeee!" Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, merinding dangdut karena ucapan Sasuke yang ngawur itu. Ia sebenarnya heran kenapa Sasuke yang seharusnya jadi karakter irit bicara mendadak bisa banyak bicara mesum sampai penuh badai sensoran, dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Makanya…" Sasuke menghela napas. "…kita balik saja ke vila."

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memegang tangan Sasuke lagi. "Tapi aku masih ingin lihat, teme. Lagipula, kalau mereka bisa sampai menyewa pulau pribadi ini, mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Siapa tahu artis terkenal," ucap Naruto-memohon.

"Tapi kalau kau-"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena mendadak Naruto menaruh jari telunjuknya tepat di bibir Sasuke. Setelah itu, sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk meraih belakang kepala Sasuke, membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri. Wajah mereka sudah hampir menempel, hanya berjarak satu jari Naruto yang menjadi pemisah antara bibir mereka berdua.

Masih sambil belum melepaskan jarinya dari antara bibirnya dan bibir Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum. Matanya melembut dan menatap onyx kelam di depannya. "Hanya melihat, teme. Lagipula aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai lupa seberapa posesifnya dirimu. Mana mungkin kau akan diam saja membiarkan orang-orang melihat tubuh telanjangku yang sebenarnya kusimpan hanya untukmu?"

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto melepas pemisah yang berada di bibir mereka berdua, membawa semenya itu ke dalam satu ciuman yang lembut. Bibir Sasuke diraupnya terus menerus, seakan ia tidak ingin bibir itu terlepas darinya. Sasuke sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya disaat merasakan bibir Naruto menyapu bibirnya. Ia membiarkan Naruto yang mendominasinya kali ini.

Sasuke selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana bibir Naruto-lah yang terlebih dulu menyentuh bibirnya. Memang terasa bukan pemikirannya sebagai seorang Uchiha, tapi ia merasa ia bisa merasakan cinta Naruto mengalir melalui sapuan di bibirnya. Ia juga menikmati saat-saat dimana Naruto-lah yang berinisiatif memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya. Lidah itu pulalah yang membuatnya mulai menyukai rasa ramen, walau ia tidak suka harus makan ramen yang sebenarnya. Ia menikmati saat-saat dimana lidah Naruto bergulat dengan lidahnya. Untuk kali itulah Sasuke tidak mengenal batasan antara menang dan kalah, karena yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa mengambil semua rasa ramen yang menurutnya ada dalam lidah Naruto, agar ia bisa seperti merasakan lidah Naruto dalam mulutnya walaupun mereka tidak sedang bersama. Ia juga menikmati saat-saat dimana Naruto-lah yang menjilat gigi-gigi putihnya. Mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya dimana Mikoto membantunya menyikat gigi dengan pasta gigi kesukaannya. Sekarang lidah Naruto telah menggeser posisi pasta gigi kesukaannya itu dari peringkat pertama.

Perlahan, Naruto menarik lidahnya dari dalam mulut Sasuke dan melepas ciumannya. Tangannya bergerak menuju ke bibir Sasuke dan mengusap saliva yang tertinggal disana.

"…Ya?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Secara reflek, Sasuke langsung mengangguk. Tanpa Naruto harus mengucapkan, Sasuke tahu kalau ciuman tadi adalah sogokan dari Naruto yang sudah berkeinginan. Tahu saja dia kalau dirinyalah yang menjadi kelemahan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke pun menyukai sogokan semacam ini.

Dengan senyum yang lebar, Naruto segera menggamit tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati lokasi pemotretan. Sebenarnya kenapa ia sebegitu ngototnya ingin melihat pemotretan itu?

Rambut oranye kemerahan yang dimiliki model itu, Naruto merasa pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakan ingin pergi melihat pemotretan dengan alasan itu ke Sasuke? Bisa-bisa dia malah cemburu, mengira Naruto tertarik pada si model, dan berujung dengan mengurungnya dalam vila terus-terusan.

Mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan lokasi pemotretan. Model itu masih berpose dengan agak membelakangi Naruto dan Sasuke, sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun pada jarak tertentu, Naruto berhenti melangkah. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu pemotretan itu hanya karena penasaran.

Selama beberapa waktu Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam dan mengamati bagaimana pria berambut hitam panjang itu mengarahkan sang model untuk berpose. Tampaknya pemotretan itu memang benar-benar pemotretan untuk komersial suatu produk. Pria rambut hitam itu menyuruh si model untuk mengubah pose duduknya di karang sehingga celana panjang yang dipakainya terlihat dari berbagai macam sisi. Dengan tanggapnya, model itu berhasil memenuhi keinginan pengarah gayanya sehingga pemotretan berlangsung dengan lancar.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih terus saja mengamati jalannya pemotretan, sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari keberadaan figur lain di dekat mereka. Dengan serentak, mereka menolehkan kepala, dan melihat bahwa ada bocah yang berumur sekitar 6 tahun sedang memandang Naruto dengan tidak berkedip. Bocah itu kelihatannya adalah bocah berjenis kelamin lelaki, berambut merah dan lurus, dibiarkan agak panjang sehingga sedikit menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat bocah yang sedang memandangi 'istri'nya itu dengan intens. Ia tahu kalau Naruto memang punya feromon berlebihan, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau feromonnya itu akan sampai memikat anak kecil seumuran anak di dekatnya itu. Apa kata kalau Sasuke harus mendapat rival baru yang masih bocah, secara harafiah?

Naruto yang dipandangi hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sedikit grogi. Apa ada yang aneh di wajahnya? Atau jangan-jangan anak itu memergoki ciuman mesranya dengan Sasuke tadi gara-gara masih ada saliva tertinggal di sudut bibirnya? Atau jangan-jangan anak tadi mendadak mempunyai pikiran nista dan juga berniat mengontraknya sebagai pemeran di film BL? Jangan-jangan malah anak ini adalah produser film BL yang berpura-pura jadi anak kecil? Rasanya kepintaran Naruto telah tersedot di _scene _sebelumnya dimana ia bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat pertahanan Sasuke runtuh tadi.

Mendadak, anak itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke tangan Naruto. Masih dengan menatap Naruto, ia tersenyum lebar. "Ketemu juga…"

Sasuke dan Naruto menaikkan alis secara bersamaan, tidak paham dengan maksud bocah ini. Memangnya tadi mereka main petak umpet bersama-sama?

Bocah yang membuat bingung itu menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat. Senyum yang seperti senyum kemenangan itu masih saja terlukis di wajahnya. "Akhirnya ketemu juga, pasangan takdir papa."

Kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan melebarkan bola matanya, menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan kaget.

Tanpa mempedulikan kekagetan Sasuke dan Naruto, bocah itu langsung memeluk lengan Naruto. "Karena kau pasangan takdir papa, kau akan jadi 'mama'ku!" ucapnya bahagia sambil mengusapkan wajahnya sendiri ke lengan Naruto.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa bocah itu? Siapa papa yang dimaksud olehnya? Kenapa mendadak Naruto harus jadi 'mama' tanpa persiapan? Apa maksud dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh ini?

Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 2…

* * *

Cuapan author yang random:

Hohohohoho ini nih buat yang minta sequel. Ohohohoho

Buat yang ngga login tapi review di part 2 di prequelnya, maaf ngga bisa bales, tapi makasih buanyaaak uda baca n uda review. Review kalian berharga buat author. :')

Btw, akhirnya jadi juga chap 1nya sequel ini. Setelah berpetualang di avatar world, akhirnya saya mendapat inspirasi buat ngetik. #ngeles Sebenernya sih ini gara-gara abis selesai minggu ujian. xD jadi bisa ngetik deh. Dan diharapin sih karena abis ini ada libur musim semi mayan panjang, ini fic bisa diketik kelanjutannya. Tapi itu kalo ada yang pengen ini fic lanjut sih. Kalo ngga ada, ya sudah, saya nikmatin saja sendiri sambil ngegaje di kamar. xD *dibejek*

Tapi perlu diperhatikan, mungkin di fic ini ngga akan ada humor sebanyak prequelnya. Ada sih ada, cuman mungkin ngga akan sebego di prequel. x)

Oiya, buat temen2, bisa panggil saya dengan nama sesuai yang tertera di username, ato bisa panggil eeve, plesetan nama asli saya yang dikasi dari temen. Ato terserah panggil apa, asal enak didenger xD *ditabok*

Sekian dulu cuap sekaligus curcol saya. Maap kalo note-nya panjang, maklum baru lumayan galau. Maap kalo ada keanehan dalem fic maupun typo dkk, maklum ngetik sambil galau ababil #ngeleslagi

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Akhirnya ketemu juga, pasangan takdir papa."_

_Kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan melebarkan bola matanya, menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan kaget._

_Tanpa mempedulikan kekagetan Sasuke dan Naruto, bocah itu langsung memeluk lengan Naruto. "Karena kau pasangan takdir papa, kau akan jadi 'mama'ku!" ucapnya bahagia sambil mengusapkan wajahnya sendiri ke lengan Naruto._

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa bocah itu? Siapa papa yang dimaksud olehnya? Kenapa mendadak Naruto harus jadi 'mama' tanpa persiapan? Apa maksud dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh ini?_

* * *

**Continuation of The Fuss**

**Disclaimer : Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto yang baru bikin saya nangis-nangis, lainnya adalah ide saya**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : Sasunaru, slight Itakyuu**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, ETC, mungkin ada M-Preg**

**Genre : Romance, humor, chap ini tambah less humor  
**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini adalah sequel dari 'The Ominous First Time', fic Sasunaru pertama yang saya publish. Tapi bisa juga dibaca sebagai cerita terpisah sih, mungkin xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja terbelalak, dengan sebelah tangan Naruto masih dipeluk oleh anak yang tidak jelas dari mana asal usulnya itu. Perlahan, dengan horor Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Te-teme…," lirihnya. "Ki-kita baru saja menikah kan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Hn." Sasuke yang masih syok kembali ke mode irit bicara.

"Ki-kita belum sempat ngapa-ngapain kan?"

"Hn."

"Kau pasangan takdirku kan? Suamiku, kan?"

"Hn."

"Lalu siapa yang sudah kau hamili sebelum menikah denganku?"

"Haaaahhh?" Sasuke kali ini langsung mengernyit sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan '_are you kidding me_?'. Apa-apaan pertanyaan terakhir itu?

Naruto kini menatap anak yang masih menggelayut manja di lengannya itu. "Anak ini bilang kalau aku pasangan takdir papanya."

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto dan menatap anak yang masih keasyikan menikmati lengan Naruto yang memang agak gempal itu. "Lalu?"

"Kita agak pakai rumus logika nih," ujar Naruto, entah kenapa mendadak terdengar agak intelek. Sasuke, gara-gara efek agak syok, mengangguk-angguk saja. Siapa tahu dobenya bisa memecahkan misteri yang datang mendadak ini. "Kau suamiku. Kau pasangan takdirku. Berarti aku juga pasangan takdirmu. Anak ini bilang kalau aku pasangan takdir papanya. Berarti papanya pasangan takdirku. Sedangkan tadi kita sudah bahas kalau kau adalah pasangan takdirku. Kesimpulan akhir, kau itu papanya dia."

Naruto terlihat sangat serius, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengedutkan dahinya.

"Benar kan teme?" tanya Naruto, memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke. "Ja-jadi kau sudah pernah menghamili orang lain?" Kekecewaan tersirat di wajahnya. "Te-teganya kau padaku yang baru kau nikahi ini. Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang saja dari awal kalau ka-"

"Baka!" Kali ini tidak segan-segan, Sasuke melayangkan jitakan di kepala dobenya. Apa-apaan ini, kenapa siang-siang begini mendadak sudah ada drama sabun? Mana temanya tema yang sudah lumayan pasaran lagi! Dan lagi, Sasuke berasa dia dijadikan pemeran utama yang selingkuh tapi mencoba menutup-nutupinya.

"Sakit, teme!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Apa-apaan kau itu? Sudah selingkuh sampai punya anak, masih saja main kekerasan gitu," gerutu Naruto. "Lihat aja sampai aku lapor ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak."

Keringat besar menggantung di wajah Sasuke. Tidak ayah tidak anak sama saja rupanya. Minato, sang ayah mertua, bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih menganggap anak bungsunya itu anak umur lima tahun yang kalau menangis harus dibacakan dongeng dulu, dibelikan balon dulu, dikasih permen dulu, disiram ramen panas dulu, dipukul leher belakangnya dulu biar bisa diam. Lupakan dua cara terakhir tadi. Ternyata dobenya sendiri tidak keberatan dianggap sebagai anak-anak. Lihat saja, dia merasa dirinya masih anak-anak, sampai mau melaporkan KDRT ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak segala. Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia melapor beneran dan Sasuke dianggap pedofil? Sudah begitu, tidak cuma pedofil dia bahkan menyakiti istrinya yang masih anak-anak pula! Tambah lagi, nanti dia juga akan dilaporkan karena sudah selingkuh sampai punya anak gelap. Masa depan apa yang akan ia dapat dengan begitu banyaknya kasus yang dituduhkan padanya?

Sementara Sasuke masih berpikir dengan ngaco gara-gara kengacoan Naruto, Naruto sendiri menatap anak di sebelahnya dengan pikiran yang juga melanglang buana.

_Jadi ini anaknya si teme? Tapi masa sih dia tega selingkuh sampai bikin anak segala? Mana anaknya sudah lumayan besar pula! Jangan-jangan begitu masuk SMA dia punya pacar sampai pacarnya hamil? Kalau begitu, jangan-jangan mama sebenarnya anak ini adalah murid yang waktu SMA keluar atau pindah sekolah? Kalau diingat-ingat, memang ada sih yang mendadak pindah. Ngg… kalau tidak salah… Gaara? Iya, mendadak Gaara pindah sekolah entah apa alasannya! Jadi apa teme selingkuh sama Gaara? Ni anak juga rambutnya merah. Gaara rambutnya merah. Gen rambut merah turun ke anak. Berarti memang ini anaknya Gaara?! Anaknya teme sama Gaara?!_

"Jadi kau selingkuh dengan Gaara?!" teriak Naruto agak histeris sambil mendadak menatap Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke yang masih berpikir dengan ngaco itu tersentak kaget.

"Hah? Gaara?"

Naruto meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala anak yang entah kenapa seperti tidak berniat ikut campur pertengkaran suami-istri di dekatnya itu. "Lihat! Anak ini rambutnya merah! Terus Gaara juga dulu pindah SMA mendadak waktu kita kelas 1. Pasti karena hamil ini anak. Dan karena Gaara tidak mau aku kecewa gara-gara tahu pacarku sudah menghamilinya, dia lebih memilih untuk diam, pindah, membesarkan anak sendirian. Iya kan teme?!" seru Naruto heboh-kali ini agak disertai rasa bangga. Entah kenapa dia mendadak merasa dirinya pintar dalam berkreasi dan memecahkan misteri sehingga ia pantas menjadi seorang author fanfic atau detektif.

Sekarang perasaan Sasuke sudah campur aduk. Antara mau geli, marah, kecewa, atau bingung gara-gara betapa menakjubkannya pemikiran dobenya. Kenapa bisa mendadak dia ambil kesimpulan seperti itu?

Sasuke menaruh sebelah tangannya di dahi Naruto, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Kau masih waras kan?"

"Sangat," sahut Naruto cepat. "Kau bahkan tidak memujiku karena aku berhasil memecahkan teka-teki ini dengan cepat?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat tingkat keimutannya bertambah 100 persen. Kelihatannya segala perasaan campur aduk dalam diri Naruto sudah dialihkan ke Sasuke, dan sekarang yang ada di otaknya hanyalah rasa bangga karena ia merasa bertambah pintar. Lihat, bahkan Sasuke yang dari dulu dijuluki jenius saja sampai saat ini belum mengucapkan apa-apa maupun mendapatkan titik terang dari misteri baru ini.

"Lalu darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan ngawur seperti itu?" Sasuke mengetuk pelan kepala Naruto, tanda sayangnya. Kalau tidak sadar bahwa ada anak kecil di sebelah dan pemotretan di dekat situ, Sasuke sudah melakukan hal nista pada Naruto dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang namanya 'siang pertama' untuk menghukumnya.

"Ngawur apanya?" Naruto malah mengernyit. "Bukankah ini pemecahan dari teka-teki siang ini? Buktinya sudah jelas, teme! Jadi kalau kau belum mengerti, aku tidak keberatan menjelaskan kok. Begini, jadi sebenarnya Gaara itu adalah mama asli dari anak ini karena-"

"Nagato?!" seru seseorang, memotong ucapan Naruto yang ingin menjelaskan pemikirannya pada Sasuke. Sontak, Naruto, Sasuke, dan anak tadi langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, seorang pria berambut oranye agak kemerahan memandang ke arah mereka dengan tatapan heran. Ia membiarkan bagian depan kemejanya terbuka. Tampaknya, dia adalah model yang tadi diamati oleh Naruto itu.

Naruto seketika tersentak, merasa instingnya, yang mengatakan bahwa ia tahu pria itu, tidaklah salah. Namun belum sempat ia berkata-kata, mendadak anak di sebelahnya itu sudah berteriak.

"Papa!" seru anak itu sambil berlari menuju ke arah model tadi.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sambil melirik ke arah Naruto. "Hmm… Aku papanya, huh?" sindirnya. Namun rupanya yang disindir belum sadar, masih mengernyit sambil memandang ke arah model tadi dengan tatapan serius. "Dobe?"

"Dasar. Papa sudah bilang kan, tunggu saja di vila sampai papa selesai pemotretan. Kalau disini, staf-staf sibuk semua, nggak ada yang bisa ajak Nagato main, kan?" Model tadi mengacak rambut anak tadi, yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Nagato.

"Tapi, papa, aku ketemu sama 'mama'!" ujar Nagato sambil menarik-narik lengan si model.

"Mama?"

Nagato mengangguk dengan cepat dan menunjuk ke arah pasangan Uchiha yang sekarang sedang terdiam dengan tidak biasanya itu. Si model mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Nagato, lalu sedikit tersentak saat melihat Naruto.

"Naruto?" tanyanya heran. Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa terkejut karena si model mengetahui identitas 'istri'nya. Si model sendiri sekarang sudah ditarik oleh Nagato untuk mendekati Naruto.

Bagaimana dengan si 'mama'? Naruto tampak berpikir dengan serius kali ini. sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang dagunya, sebelah tangannya yang lain menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mengetuk pahanya sendiri. Bahkan sampai kedua orang itu sampai di depannya, ia masih berpikir.

"Dia 'mama' bukan? Pasangan takdir papa yang papa ceritakan itu?" Nagato menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Sasuke sudah mengeraskan rahangnya. Apaan itu? Pasangan takdir Naruto itu ya cuma satu, yaitu dia, Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa mendadak diakui sebagai mama dan pasangan takdir orang lain?

"Naruto?" Si model mencoba memanggil orang di depannya itu. "Kau Naruto kan?" tanyanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Naruto, mencoba untuk mengalihkan fokusnya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke yang notabene posesif ini sudah ingin ambil tindakan. Tapi mendadak ia ingat jati dirinya sebagai orang Uchiha yang sejatinya bisa bertindak tenang dan kalem di setiap situasi. Ia harus menganalisa kejadian di depannya ini dulu sebelum bertindak gegabah.

"Hei, kau ingat aku kan?" tanya si model lagi, masih sambil mencoba mengembalikan fokus Naruto.

"Hmmm…" Naruto akhirnya mulai bersuara. Sasuke pun mulai membuka telinganya lebar-lebar, ingin mendengar apa komentar dobenya mengenai si model yang kelihatannya kenal dengan dirinya. "Aku tidak mungkin lupa…" gumamnya, tapi masih terdengar oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya itu.

Si model nampak tersenyum dengan lega. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak mungkin lupa dengan-"

"Tapi seingatku Gaara itu punyanya tato di dahinya, bukan _piercing _bertebaran seperti ini!" potong Naruto, membuat Sasuke langsung menepuk jidatnya dan si model mendadak merasakan kepentingan untuk menyusruk ke pasir.

"Mau dilihat darimanapun juga dia bukanlah Gaara, dobe." Sasuke sekarang memijat pelipisnya. Sampai seberapa jauhkah dobenya akan bertindak bodoh?

"Tapi kan kita sudah sampai pada kesimpulan kalau bocah ini anaknya Gaara kan?" protes Naruto.

"Bukan, calon 'mama'." Sekarang gantian Nagato yang berbicara dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. Siapa heh yang dia panggil calon mama? "Ini papaku," lanjut si bocah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan super pedas yang diberikan padanya. Ia menunjuk si model yang sekarang mengacak lembut rambut anaknya itu.

"Benarkah kau tidak ingat padaku, Narunaru?" tanya si model-membuat Sasuke tambah emosi karena dia memanggil nama Naruto dengan panggilan yang terdengar manja dan spesial.

_Narunaru_? batin Naruto. _Yang dulu sering memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu cuma…_

"Pein-_nii_?" seru Naruto heboh sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat ke depan hidung Pein. Sungguh tidak sopan.

"Hahahahaha. Akhirnya beneran ingat juga," ucap si model alias Pein sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Habis siapa suruh mukamu dikasi _piercing _dan rambutmu mendadak berubah warna!" seru Naruto, masih belum menurunkan telunjuknya.

Dengan segera, Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menurunkannya dengan paksa. "Itu tidak sopan, dobe sayang." Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil melirik ke arah Pein, seolah ingin memperlihatkan bahwa ia masih mesra-mesra saja dengan Naruto.

Namun Pein tidak bereaksi seperti yang diharapkan Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan 'sayang', dan sama sekali belum menghilangkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Ini tuntutan kerjaan, Narunaru," sahut Pein. "Kata _stylish_-nya, rambutku bakal terlihat lebih seksi kalau diberi _highlight _warna merah begini. Terkena sinar matahari pun akan terlihat lebih bling-bling. Kalau _piercing_ sih, hobiku sendiri," tambahnya.

"Oh begitu ya?" Naruto mengangguk-angguk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada rambut Pein.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan agak horor, takut kalau nanti habis pulang, Naruto malah meminta rambutnya untuk diberi _highlight _warna merah juga. Sebenarnya sih walau bakal terlihat mencolok mata, Sasuke masih tidak begitu keberatan asal dobenya senang. Namun kalau mengingat dua rambut merah yang ada di keluarga inti 'istri'nya itu, Sasuke hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Takutnya, rambut merah itu juga akan mempengaruhi kepribadian Naruto. Lihat saja, ibu mertuanya dan Kurama sama-sama berambut merah dan sama-sama brutal. Sekarang sih Naruto masih aman karena ia mengikuti gen Minato yang termasuk kalem tapi rada bloon. Bayangkan saja kalau gara-gara rambutnya berubah jadi merah, kepribadiannya juga berubah jadi brutal sama seperti ibu dan kakaknya. Bisa-bisa sebentar lagi Sasuke sudah bernasib sama seperti Itachi, dikuasai dan diperbudak oleh uke-nya. Ogah amat!

"Kau sih gampang dikenali gara-gara garis kucingmu itu, Narunaru." Pein tertawa sambil melihat pipi Naruto yang dihiasi garis-garis seperti kumis kucing yang membuat Naruto tambah imut. "Oh ya, tadi kulihat kau bersama dengan Nagato. Sudah kenal dengannya?" tanya Pein sambil melirik Nagato, membuyarkan lamunan ngawur Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. Memang sih, dari tadi ia ditempel oleh si bocah dan sudah mendengar kalau namanya Nagato. Tapi bukan berarti ia sudah kenal kan?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nagato Uzumaki." Nagato menundukkan kepala-santun.

"Uzumaki?" tanya Sasuke cepat, mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah Uzumaki itu nama _kaa-san_?" Sekarang Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto. Seingatnya, nama asli Kushina adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Apa bocah ini ada hubungannya dengan Kushina?

"Iya. Itu dari namaku. Pein Uzumaki." Pein menyahut. "Aku masih terhitung kerabat jauh dari Kushina-san," tambahnya.

"Dan kerabatku juga." Naruto mendadak ikut nyambung saja dengan nada bangga. Mungkin ia bangga satu kerabat jauhnya ada yang menjadi model, walau ia belum tahu pasti model apakah kerabatnya itu.

"Ya, walaupun kami sebenarnya lebih ke kerabat jauh yang bisa dihitung tidak ada hubungan darah secara langsung," ucap Pein dengan arti yang sulit dicerna Sasuke. Perlahan, Pein memandang Sasuke sekilas sambil memberikan senyum yang misterius.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Pein tajam. Kenapa ia merasakan aura tidak enak dari Pein?

"Papa, calon mama, dan om pucat!" teriak Nagato mendadak-membuat tatapan tajam Sasuke langsung beralih ke bocah yang dirasanya sedeng itu.

Om? Dia masih muda ya, hellow?! Dan pucat? Kulitnya memang pucat. Tapi kalau dipanggil dengan 'om pucat', dia berasa jadi orang tua setengah baya yang sakit-sakitan.

"Aku belum selesai memperkenalkan diri!" Nagato menggembungkan pipinya, sedikit kesal. "Dasar orang dewasa, sukanya menganggap remeh anak kecil, seenaknya merebut dialog, uda gitu akunya dicuekin pula! Nggak tahu apa kalo aku yang udah berjasa ngorbanin diri demi bikin banyak orang di Konoha selamat? Bayangin kalo aku bebal-bebal aja, Kakashi bakal ganti status jadi _deceased _di Naruto wikia!" omelnya panjang lebar.

Semua yang ada disitu seketika tersentak. Ja-jadi bocah ini kalau dipikir-pikir, dia memang punya jasa besar di dunia Naruto juga rupanya. Dia memang tidak boleh diremehkan.

Tapi…

Sekarang mereka adalah karakter di fanfic dan bukan lagi karakter di dunia ninja Naruto. Jadi kenapa mendadak si bocah itu menyangkut-pautkan cerita fanfic ini dengan cerita asli Naruto? Apakah dia bekerja sama dengan Naruto yang tadi sempat membahas Sasuke si ninja untuk bikin authordituduh menyabotase cerita asli Naruto?

Dengan segera Pein langsung menjitak kepala anaknya itu. "Nagato, sadarlah!" Tangannya lalu bergerak untuk menarik pipi kenyal bocah itu. "Kesal sih boleh, tapi jangan sampai salah alur seperti ini. Disini kau jadi anakku. Ingat?"

Nagato yang tadinya mengaduh langsung terdiam. Matanya menunjukkan sorot penyesalan. "Iya, papa. Maaf."

Pein langsung tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Nagato. "Pintar. Sekarang lanjutkan, kau mau bicara apa."

"Iya, aku mau lanjut perkenalan!" seru Nagato yang _mood-_nya mendadak sudah berubah saja. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "Nagato Uzumaki, 6 tahun!" katanya dengan mantap. "Sudah masuk sekolah dasar, sudah tidak cadel, jenius, ceria, menawan, single-"

Lagi-lagi si bocah sedeng ini membuat ketiga orang dewasa di sekelilingnya _sweatdrop _berjamaah. Ini bocah memperkenalkan diri dengan niat mencari pasangan apa?

"-lalu…" tambah Nagato-membuat yang lainnya memperhatikannya lagi. "… aku juga calon anak tiri dari Naruto Namikaze." Nagato langsung tersenyum dengan lebar ke arah Naruto yang sekarang terdiam sambil berkedip-kedip.

Sasuke berdehem. "Maaf, dia sudah berganti nama jadi Naruto Uchiha dan-"

"Naruto Namikaze sebentar lagi akan jadi pengantin papa!" Nagato dengan beraninya memotong ucapan Sasuke. "Yang berarti, sebentar lagi ia akan jadi mamaku!"

Dengan segera aura hitam keluar dari sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengambil plester dan membungkam mulut anak kecil ini lalu ia hanyutkan ke laut biar ia menjadi putra duyung sehingga pantai ini jadi tempat pertunjukan dan para pedagang makanan mau berjualan di pulau pribadi ini seperti kehendak Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke sadar, ia bukanlah psikopat. Ia tidak boleh kesal dan jengkel kepada anak ini. Lagipula, masa ia melupakan kata-kata bijak Itachi yang pernah diucapkan kepadanya?

"_Otouto, ingatlah, jangan sampai kau jengkel secara berlebihan ke orang lain. Bisa jadi nanti kau malah kena karma dan naksir ke orang itu."_

Lihat? Bukankah itu akan jadi sebuah _disaster_ jika kata-kata Itachi memanglah benar? Maaf-maaf saja, Sasuke belum sanggup dan tidaklah mau jika mendadak harus dipairingkan dengan Nagato yang notabene disini masih bocah. Bisa bayangkan pairing Sasuke-Nagato si bocah dengan rating M?

Mulut Sasuke dengan segera langsung menunjukkan senyum yang luar biasa kinclong, membuat ketiga manusia lainnya langsung menutup mata mereka karena merasa silau. Apalagi Naruto. Ia merasa kalau mendadak suaminya ini menjadi tidak waras karena bisa tersenyum sebegitu lebarnya. Apa yang sudah terjadi di pikiran Sasuke?

"Papa! Ini silau!" Nagato langsung memeluk tubuh Pein sambil menyembunyikan matanya. "Suruh om pucat itu berhenti berbuat mengerikan seperti itu!"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan panggilan yang diberikan Nagato itu padanya. Ia masih saja tersenyum OOC. "Apa, Nagato? Papa ada disini lho," ucapnya-edan.

"Kau apa-apaan sih teme?" protes Naruto sambil sibuk menutupi matanya.

"Begini, Naru sayang." Sasuke dengan cepat merangkul pundak Naruto. "Kalau si bocah ini bersikeras memanggilmu 'mama', maka dia harus bisa memanggilku 'papa'. Secara, aku ini suamimu, kan?"

Karena sudah saking ogahnya dia untuk membayangkan pairingnya dengan si bocah, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi OOC dan mengikuti alur permainan Nagato saja. Ia tidak akan kalah dengan si bocah.

"Enggak! Papaku cuma Pein Uzumaki! Ntar Naru-chan nikah sama papa, trus 'mama'ku namanya jadi 'Naruto Uzumaki'!" si bocah merah tetap ngeyel sambil memeluk papanya kian erat. "Siapa juga yang mau om pucat sepertimu jadi ayah?"

Kedutan sudah muncul di dahi Sasuke, namun sebisa mungkin Sasuke tetap mencoba bersikap baik. "Aku kan hanya menuruti kemauanmu, kan? Naruto ini sudah sepaket denganku. Kalau sudah paketan, tidak bisa diambil terpisah," jelasnya yang seperti menjelaskan menu paketan di restoran.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini, Pein-_nii_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengernyit ke Pein, meminta penjelasan darinya. "Kenapa Nagato ngebet menjadikanku mamanya sekaligus pasangan takdirmu? Kemana mama aslinya?" Kali ini Naruto merasa kalau dialah satu-satunya tokoh yang masih waras disini. Lihat, bahkan suaminya pun sudah rusak gara-gara saking OOC-nya.

Pein menghela napas. "Ini agak rumit, Narunaru," desahnya sambil mengusap kepala Nagato dengan lembut. Sasuke yang tadi masih menggoda Nagato pun akhirnya kembali ke mode Uchiha-nya, ingin mendengarkan penjelasan yang sesungguhnya dari kehebohan ini. "Maaf, tapi bisakah kita bahas ini nanti malam saja? Sehabis ini aku masih ada pekerjaan, dan kurasa kita tidak akan punya banyak waktu untuk membahas hal ini."

"Nanti malam?" Bukannya Naruto, malah Sasuke yang bertanya. "Maaf, tapi nanti malam kami sudah berencana untuk makan malam bersa-"

"Kalau begitu, sekalian saja kita makan bersama!" Naruto yang tidak peka malah memperburuk suasana hati Sasuke. "Sekalian bercerita-cerita. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu soalnya!" ucapnya ceria, tidak sadar bahwa pria di sebelahnya sudah siap mengeluarkan amaterasu.

"Dengan senang hati." Pein menyahut cepat, melayangkan lirikan tajam tanda kemenangan pada Sasuke yang sekarang sudah makin gondok. "Kalian akan makan malam dimana?"

"Lihat ada cerukan di sana?" Naruto menunjuk tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Nanti malam kami akan makan malam disana. _Tou-san _sudah menyiapkan semuanya, jadi nanti kami tinggal bilang ke salah satu maid vila saja kalau akan ada tambahan dua orang yang ikut makan malam. Disana tempatnya asik lho. Kita bisa makan sambil main air juga. Katanya, walaupun sudah malam, tempat itu tetap tergenang air. Oh iya, vila kami ada di dekat situ juga." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"_Deal_!" ucap Pein sambil tersenyum. "Tuh dengar, nanti malam kau harus dandan yang cakep," katanya pada Nagato yang sekarang melihat Naruto dengan mata bling-bling.

"Yay! Nanti malam calon 'mama' juga harus dandan yang cakep ya, biar kita kelihatan kayak keluarga yang harmonis dan ganteng!" sahut Nagato dengan riangnya.

"Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa grogi, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. "Yah pokoknya, nanti malam jam 7 yah."

"Oke." Pein mengangguk sambil memberi Naruto pose _cool guy_ milik Rock Lee. "Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya sebelum banci bodoh itu kesini. Kalau dia kesini, tamatlah nasib kalian juga." Pein menghela napas.

"Banci bodoh?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya-heran. "Siapa?"

"Pengarah gaya sekaligus _stylish_ku." Pein mengedikkan bahunya malas. "Oke, sampai nanti malam, Narunaru dan…"

Saat itulah Naruto baru sadar kalau dari tadi dia belum mengenalkan Sasuke pada Pein dan Nagato. "Oh dia ini-"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong. "Dan juga suami Naruto." Ia menaruh tangannya melingkari pinggang Naruto. Gantianlah Nagato yang menatapnya tidak terima.

"Apa-apaan itu? Naru-chan adalah pasa-" Mulut Nagato terbungkam oleh tangan Pein sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan protesnya.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san. Kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi." Dengan tangan yang sebelah lagi, Pein mengangkat Nagato, masih sambil membekap mulutnya. Kalau mereka beradu mulut lagi, bisa habis hari ini cuma buat menghabiskan ludah.

"Sampai jumpa nanti!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria kepada Pein yang semakin menjauh, menuju ke tempat pemotretannya semula yang sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh. Terlihat Pein memasrahkan Nagato pada seorang staf, sedangkan ia sendiri langsung berbincang dengan _stylish_-nya yang ia sebut banci tadi.

"Aku kembali ke vila." Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

Aura tidak enak yang keluar dari sekujur tubuh Sasuke sudah membuat Naruto paham kalau suaminya ini sedang berada dalam _mood _yang benar-benar jelek. Dan barulah saat itu ia sadar, secara tidak langsung ia sudah membatalkan rencana mereka untuk _dinner _berdua.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto. Panggilan 'teme' yang biasanya ia layangkan ke Sasuke saat ini tidak berani ia keluarkan. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bercanda dulu. Ada saatnya untuk mereka harus bersikap serius.

"Hn." Tanggapan semacam ini sudah meyakinkan Naruto tentang dugaannya. Sasuke benar-benar marah.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku secara reflek langsung mengajaknya makan bersama kita. Kami sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu…" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan sambil berusaha berjalan sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Dia hanya kerabat jauhku dan dulu dia tinggal di dekat rumah kakek. Kami hanya bertemu waktu musim panas. Itu saja hanya sampai musim panas sebelum kita jadian."

"Hn."

"Dia pindah ke luar negri untuk kuliah, dan sejak saat itu aku dan Kyuu-_nii_ pun sudah tidak pernah ada kontak dengannya lagi. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau ia sudah menikah dan punya anak."

"Hn."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin dengar ceritanya, sejak kapan dia jadi model, sejak kapan dia menikah, dengan siapa dia menikah, kenapa dia bisa ada disini…"

"Hn."

"Karena itu, tidak ada alasan untuk cemburu."

"Kau membatalkan _dinner _kita, Naruto." Kali ini akhirnya keluarlah kata-kata selain 'hn' dari mulut Sasuke. Nama 'Naruto' pun mengindikasikan bahwa Sasuke bersikap serius dalam menghadapi situasi ini.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kita masih bisa melakukannya besok, kan?" Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke yang sedang merajuk itu. Sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah karena memang ialah yang merusak acara malam hari ini.

"Aku tidak akan datang nanti." Sasuke tidak menanggapi tawaran Naruto. "Bersenang-senanglah dengannya."

Mau tidak mau Naruto merasa agak frustasi. Sasuke memang pencemburu berat. Tujuh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tujuh tahun sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti bagaimana seorang Sasuke bersikap terhadap apapun yang jadi miliknya. Ia sendiripun mengakui kalau suaminya itu posesif dan protektif. Namun biasanya, sikap posesifnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan ke teman-temannya itu hanyalah sebatas posesif setengah bercanda. Posesif yang membuatnya malah terlihat kekanakan, dan Naruto menyukai hal itu.

Tapi kali ini situasi sudah berbeda.

Terakhir kali Naruto melihat keposesifan Sasuke yang serius adalah waktu mereka bertemu Utakata waktu merayakan _first anniversary _di taman bermain tempat kencan pertama mereka dulu. Naruto sebenarnya sangat paham Sasuke kurang cocok dengan Utakata. Utakata adalah teman sekelas Kurama dan Itachi yang dulu pernah menyatakan cinta kepadanya saat dia masih belum bersama dengan Sasuke. Utakata yang sebenarnya teman dekat Kurama dan sering datang ke rumah itu lama-lama menaruh hati kepada Naruto. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mengungkapkannya sebelum lulus SMP karena ia harus pindah ke SMA di luar kota. Tentu saja Naruto yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak angkat langsung menolaknya dengan sopan. Setelah itu mereka tidak bertemu lagi, sampai kejadian di taman bermain itu.

Utakata yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto langsung memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan memutuskan bergabung dengan mereka berdua saja. Naruto langsung mengiyakan, tidak sensitif dengan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang waktu itu masih menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. Langsung saja, hari itu kencan mereka malah didominasi oleh Utakata-Naruto. Sasuke merasa diacuhkan oleh Naruto yang senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu. Seperti menambah minyak ke api, sebelum mereka berpisah, Utakata sempat mengecup singkat bibir Naruto sambil menyatakan kalau ia akan berusaha menyukai orang lain mulai dari saat itu.

Jadilah, Sasuke marah besar untuk pertama kalinya. Waktu mereka untuk kencan, sekaligus bibir kekasihnya itu dicuri justru di hari perayaan setahun mereka.

Kali inipun sikap Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengan sikap pada waktu itu. Meski lebih tenang dari waktu itu, namun Naruto dapat merasakan betapa kacaunya aura Sasuke sekarang. Ia memang merasa keterlaluan, membiarkan makan malam romantisnya berubah menjadi reuni padahal ini adalah bulan madunya.

Apakah hal ini akan berlanjut sampai bulan madu mereka selesai? Atau malahan bulan madu mereka akan selesai hari ini juga dan besok mereka langsung pulang?

Tidak.

Naruto tidak ingin membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Dengan segera, Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke dan memaksanya untuk berjalan setengah berlari menuju ke arah vila mereka. Hanya ada satu cara yang terpikirkan olehnya untuk membujuk Sasuke yang kini merajuk itu.

Sasuke yang tidak _mood _untuk berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa mengikuti ukenya itu kembali ke vila. Lagipula ia memang berniat untuk kembali kesana bukan?

Segera setelah sampai ke vila, ia membawa Sasuke ke kamar mereka, mengunci pintunya, lalu melumat bibir Sasuke yang sekarang kering itu. Ia sapukan lidahnya ke bibir itu, dengan salivanya ia membuat bibir itu menjadi basah sehingga terasa lembut seperti biasanya. Setelah itu, Naruto dengan paksa membuka mulut Sasuke sehingga lidahnya dapat menerobos untuk beradu dengan lidah Sasuke. Lidahnya-lah yang mulanya mendominasi permainan karena Sasuke masih saja terdiam. Namun kelamaan, ia merasakan adanya balasan dari Sasuke. Lidah Sasuke mulai bergerak untuk memijat lidahnya, tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk meraih pinggangnya.

Sambil terus membiarkan lidah mereka menyatu, Naruto membimbing Sasuke menuju ke kasur mereka dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di pinggir kasur. Ia sendiri masih dalam posisi setengah berdiri.

Setelah dirasanya oksigen diantara keduanya menipis, Naruto perlahan melepaskan mulutnya dari mulut Sasuke. Saliva yang terhubung di antara keduanya pun akhirnya terputus. Sasuke sudah hampir bersuara lagi ketika merasakan dobenya berjongkok di lantai di depannya dan tangan dobenya sudah meraih resleting celana pendeknya.

"Hei, apa yang akan kau-"

"Diamlah saja," potong Naruto cepat.

Ia membuka resleting celana Sasuke sehingga menunjukkan dalamannya yang berwarna hitam itu. Dengan paksa, diturunkannya celana dalam Sasuke sampai ia berhasil melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang masih lemas.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia merasa menjadi seagresif ini. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin akan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain, ia akan berjuang untuk mengembalikan suasana bulan madu yang rusak ini.

Diambilnya-lah junior Sasuke, lalu ia keluarkan dari celana dalam agar dapat ia pegang secara utuh. Berbekal pengetahuan yang ia dapat dari film yaoi yang diberikan Kushina padanya sebagai bekal sebelum ia menikah, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada junior Sasuke, lalu mengeluarkan lidah untuk menjilatnya perlahan.

"Naruto! Kau gi… Nggh." Sasuke mendesah saat merasakan sapuan lidah Naruto pada juniornya. Bukannya dia tidak suka yang seperti ini. Malahan, ia sangat mengharapkan Naruto akan menampilkan aksi NC-17 padanya. Tapi kelihatannya ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Semesum apapun Sasuke, ia masih punya otak untuk mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu.

Setelah mendengar desahan Sasuke, Naruto semakin berani menjilat junior Sasuke. Dikecupnya puncak junior yang belum terlihat itu, lalu dijilatnya batang kemaluan Sasuke itu. Ia memang baru pertama kali melakukannya dan tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan ini benar atau tidak. Tapi Naruto sudah bertekad, ia tidak akan ragu-ragu kali ini. Ia akan mencoba membuat Sasuke merasa senang sehingga bulan madu mereka dapat berlanjut dengan baik juga. Karena itulah, ia akan mengikuti keinginan hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah tergoda saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke itu menyembul dari balik celana dalamnya.

"Apa… yang kau… lakukan?" tanya Sasuke-susah payah meredam dirinya sendiri agar tidak mendesah.

Naruto masih saja menjilat-jilat batang kemaluan Sasuke. Namun setelah lidahnya kembali ke puncak, ia mengambil jeda dan menatap mata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku sedang apa. Sudahlah, diam saja."

Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kembali kejantanan Sasuke dengan mulutnya. Ujung junior Sasuke yang sudah nampak karena batangnya sudah mengeras itu ia kecupi beberapa kali. Lidahnya menjilati puncak kejantanan, menggoda lubang yang suatu saat akan memasukkan benih ke dalam badannya itu.

Merasa ingin berbuat lebih, Naruto langsung melahap junior Sasuke, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Mulanya ia hanya menghisapnya pelan, seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan ke lidah Sasuke. Namun ia akhirnya kembali mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang yang melakukan _blowjob _di film yaoi yang ia tonton itu. Karena itulah Naruto langsung berinisiatif untuk memaju-mundurkan kepalanya sehingga jangkauannya ke kemaluan Sasuke juga menjadi lebih panjang.

"Ngghh…"

Bingo.

Ia kembali membuat Sasuke mendesah. Ia telah berhasil membuat sang seme mendesah. Apa berarti usahanya membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman?

Lama-lama Naruto merasa, bukan hanya Sasuke yang merasa nyaman. Ia pun juga merasakan suatu sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Junior Sasuke tentu saja adalah junior pertama yang pernah disentuh lidahnya. Merasa jijikkah? Sebenarnya iya, awal tadi Naruto sempat merasakan jijik. Bagaimana mungkin tidak jijik? Bahkan juniornya sendiri pun, ia tidak ada niat untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Bagaimana dengan junior orang lain? Sebenarnya membayangkannya Naruto sudah mual.

Namun ternyata ini berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Desahan Sasuke saat lidahnya menyapu kejantanannya membuatnya ingin berbuat lebih. Ia ingin mendengar desahan itu lagi. Kejantanan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah benar-benar menegang di dalam mulutnya pun terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Mulutnya memang menjadi penuh, tapi itu tidaklah masalah.

Setelah beberapa saat terhanyut dalam kenikmatan, Naruto merasakan adanya cairan asing yang keluar dari ujung kejantanan Sasuke.

Yang jelas itu bukan ludahnya. Lalu apakah?

Pipiskah?

Pi-pipis?

Dengan segera Naruto melepaskan kejantanan Sasuke dengan bunyi 'plop' yang tercipta dari gerakan tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau pipis di mulutku, teme?!" Naruto terjengkal ke belakang sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Yang ditanya sebenarnya menjadi korban saat ini. _Mood_-nya sudah mulai kembali dan ia bahkan sudah menikmati servis dari Naruto itu sampai-sampai cairan _pre-cum_ sudah keluar dari kejantanannya, eh Naruto dengan seenak bodong melepaskan mulutnya. Lihat, sekarang kejantanannya agak berdenyut dan masih keras.

"Pipis apaan, dobe?!" Sasuke berteriak, jengkel. Ia masih menata napasnya juga. "Itu namanya _pre-cum_! _Pre-cum_! Bahkan aku belum sampai keluar, dan kau sudah melepasnya!"

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat Sasuke yang sekarang mencoba menenangkan diri. Setidaknya, namanya sudah kembali berganti menjadi 'dobe' sekarang. Untuk masalah _blowjob _gagalnya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, dia masih amatiran.

"Maaf, teme…" ujar Naruto pelan. Ia masih saja terduduk di lantai. "Ini pengalaman pertamaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya dengan benar."

"…" Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya meyakinkanmu kalau aku juga benar-benar menantikan bulan madu ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tadi aku kelepasan karena terlalu senang bertemu dengan Pein-_nii_ lagi. Dia sudah seperti kakak tertua dariku dan Kyuu-_nii_. Dan kalau bisa, aku ingin kau juga bisa mengenalnya dengan baik juga…" Naruto mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Untuk sejenak, suasana di dalam kamar menjadi hening. Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Tetapi akhirnya Sasuke membenarkan celananya dan berdiri.

Naruto sudah takut kalau cara nekatnya ini tidak berhasil karena sepertinya Sasuke masih mengacuhkannya. Tetapi…

"Baiklah. Nanti malam jam 7, kau duduk di sebelahku." Sasuke berucap sambil beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih belum menatap Naruto.

Mata Naruto yang tadi sayup pun menjadi menampakkan sinar kehidupan yang seperti biasa lagi. "Oke, teme! Tentu saja! Terima kasih banyak!" serunya senang. "Eh, tapi kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"Ke toilet. Menyelesaikan 'pipis'," jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kamar dan Naruto yang langsung cengo mendadak.

"Kau beneran pipis di mulutku?" teriak Naruto agak frustasi-masih belum paham kalau Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan _pre-cum _dalam mulutnya.

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

Malam harinya, sesuai yang telah dijanjikan, Pein dan Nagato datang ke cerukan tempat Naruto dan Sasuke akan makan malam. Seperti yang sudah dideskripsikan oleh maid pengurus vila, di cerukan kecil itu air tetap ada sebatas mata kaki walau sudah malam. Disana sudah tersedia meja dan beberapa kursi. Peralatan makan pun telah terhidang di meja, bahkan saat Naruto dan Sasuke datang setengah jam yang lalu. Rupanya Fugaku benar-benar meluangkan waktu untuk menyiapkan semua rencana bagi anak bungsu dan menantunya itu.

"Keren!" Nagato langsung berteriak dan melepas sepatunya asal-asalan. Seorang pelayan yang ada khusus untuk malam itu langsung mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Nagato langsung saja melompat ke air, menimbulkan percikan di sekitarnya, termasuk ke celananya sendiri.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang, Nagato." Naruto langsung tersenyum melihat betapa cerianya Nagato. Sasuke sendiri berasa melihat déjà vu karena setengah jam lalu Naruto melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Nagato. Tampaknya ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berkepala dua dan sudah bersuami.

"Jangan sampai bikin orang lain basah, Nagato!" Pein memperingatkan anaknya yang sangat aktif itu.

"Tenang, papa. Kami nggak akan berubah jadi putri duyung kalo kena air kok," jawab Nagato-ngawur.

"Tenang, Pein-_nii_. Kalaupun berubah, rahasiamu aman di tangan kami," Naruto mengangguk-angguk mantap, membuat Pein dan Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

"Hahaha. Baguslah kalau begitu." Pein sudah merasa agak _speechless_. "Terima kasih sudah mau mengundangku dan Nagato kesini, Narunaru, Uchiha-san." Pein menatap Sasuke.

"Panggil saja Sasuke," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah stoik. "Karena disini ada dua Uchiha," tambahnya sambil menaruh tangannya di kepala Naruto, membuat yang bersangkutan menjadi memerah.

"Baiklah." Pein mengedikkan bahunya.

Setelah itu, mereka memanggil Nagato dan memulai makan malam mereka sambil berbincang tentang keluarga Naruto. Naruto dengan semangat menceritakan bagaimana keadaan keluarganya sekarang. Tentu saja kali ini Naruto menceritakan kalau ia sudah menikah dengan Sasuke sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Meskipun Sasuke dan Naruto memang dekat bahkan sebelum mereka berpacaran, namun belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke ikut Naruto mengunjungi rumah kakeknya. Juga, belum pernah sekalipun Naruto menunjukkan foto Sasuke pada Pein walaupun mungkin ia sudah pernah bercerita mengenai Sasuke kepada Pein.

"Jadi kau ini akhirnya menikah dengan si bocah menyebalkan yang dulu pernah merebut _cookies-_mu?" sindir Pein, mengingatkan Naruto dan Sasuke akan pertemuan pertama mereka. "Itu namanya kau kena karma, Narunaru. Padahal dulu kau pernah bercerita padaku tentang betapa kau jengkel dengan bocah itu." Pein tergelak.

Sasuke langsung ingat lagi dengan nasehat Itachi yang tadi sudah ia ingat-ingat. Ternyata tidak ada salahnya juga membuat Naruto jengkel padanya dulu. Bayangkan kalau dari awal pertemuan mereka adalah pertemuan baik-baik. Bisa-bisa sekarang malah kebalikannya, mereka saling tidak cocok satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan pasangan yang berbeda. Membayangkan saja sudah ngeri.

"Pein-_nii_!" seru Naruto dengan muka merah. "Sudahlah, jangan bahas yang itu lagi," keluhnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ganti topik saja. Pein-_nii _belum membahas soal istrimu kan? Nah, Nagato, dimana mamamu?" tanya Naruto, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk mengganti topik sebelum Pein dengan embernya menceritakan apa yang pernah diceritakan Naruto soal Sasuke kepadanya.

Nagato sedari tadi memang hanya terdiam dan makan saja, tidak seperti biasanya. Begitu mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ia malah menghentikan aktivitasnya secara total. "Mamaku…" lirihnya. "… sudah tidak ada disini bersama kami."

Seketika Naruto menutup mulutnya. Sasuke hanya bisa melirik dobenya itu. Tampaknya si dobe telah mengeluarkan pertanyaan terlarang.

Itu berarti… istri Pein sekaligus mama Nagato sudah tiada?

"Ma-maafkan aku." Naruto langsung merasa menyesal karena telah mengeluarkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Kalau mamanya masih ada disini, kenapa si Nagato sampai ngeyel untuk menjadikannya 'mama' barunya? Dasar dia ini, tidak peka!

"Tidak apa, Narunaru. Jangan jadi ikut _gloomy_ begitu." Pein tersenyum. "Mungkin ia hanya kangen mamanya."

"Memang…" lirih Nagato. Bagaimanapun dia ini masih bocah baru masuk SD. Sebagaimanapun jeniusnya dia, tetaplah sisi kebocahannya akan terlihat. "Aku kangen mama…" tambahnya. "Karena itu, aku ingin tetap bersama Naru-chan! Naru-chan itu calon 'mama'ku! Calon pengantin papa!" Nagato mendadak langsung mengarahkan matanya tepat ke arah Naruto, berusaha meyakinkannya dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto terkaget-kaget. Tidak mungkin anak ini serius kan? Lagipula dari mana pula ia bisa dapat ide menjadikannya 'istri' Pein seperti itu?

"A… ahahahahaha." Naruto tertawa grogi. "Kita kan baru bertemu, Nagato. Mana mungkin mendadak kau bisa bilang aku calon 'mama'mu?"

Sasuke kembali memasang telinga baik-baik. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau memang ada sesuatu di balik ini.

"Mungkin karena aku selalu menunjukkan fotomu kepadanya, Narunaru." Pein menjawab dengan santai sambil mengiris daging di piringnya dengan santai.

"Eh? Fotoku?" Naruto bertanya kembali.

"Iya!" Nagato mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku kemejanya. "Aku sudah ingin menunjukkannya ke Naru-chan sejak tadi."

Di foto itu, terlihatlah sosok Pein, juga Naruto yang saat itu masih remaja. Itu adalah foto terakhir yang mereka ambil sebelum akhirnya Pein berangkat ke luar negri.

"Lalu kenapa mendadak dia menyangkut-pautkanku dengan mamanya? Apakah aku mirip dengan istrimu?" tanya Naruto pelan dan hati-hati, takut mendadak Nagato menjadi _gloomy_ lagi.

"Itu karena aku bilang kepadanya soal janji kita dulu, Narunaru." Pein menjawab sambil tersenyum, memandangi foto yang sedang ditunjukkan Nagato ke Naruto dan Sasuke itu.

"Eh? Janji apa?" Naruto berkedip, berusaha mengingat janji apa yang pernah ia ucapkan ke Pein.

Pein mengusap kepala Nagato perlahan. "Janji bahwa kita akan bersatu di masa depan, karena kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak dulu."

"Eh?" Naruto kali ini membelalakkan matanya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang masih mencoba bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Karena itu, Naruto…" Pein menatap Naruto dengan muka serius, mengacuhkan tatapan kaget dari kedua orang di hadapannya itu. "Tolong pertimbangkan lagi, aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi mama dari Nagato."

**To be continued...**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa ngetik fanfic juga hari ini setelah beberapa hari berasa jadi kalong sampe engga tidur O.O

Yang jelas, makasih banyak buat yang sudah mau review, sudah mau baca, bahkan fave dan follow! xD kalian sangat berarti buat saya~

Review-review kebanyakan sudah saya bales di PM, dan buat yang nggak login, makasih juga uda review! xD ini sudah lanjut. Dari review yang kemaren, uda ada yang bisa nebak juga. Ohohoho. Ini bukan drama misteri sih, jadi saya malah bahagia kalo pada nebak-nebak. Bisa buat inspirasi baru. Ehehehe #sedeng

Ini buat chapter ini mata saya udah sampai jereng, bahkan mungkin minus mata juga sudah tambah belakangan ini, jadi maafkan kalo tambah hari tambah banyak typo dan segala macemnya. #ngeles T^T doakan aja di libur kali ini saya banyak-banyak makan wortel jadi mata yang sudah nista ini ngga tambah nista lagi. T^T

yah begitulah~ semoga chapter ini bisa lumayan memuaskan.

**Mind to RnR? #ijin copy closing dari fanfic2 laen xD**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Lalu kenapa mendadak dia menyangkut-pautkanku dengan mamanya? Apakah aku mirip dengan istrimu?" tanya Naruto pelan dan hati-hati, takut mendadak Nagato menjadi gloomy lagi._

"_Itu karena aku bilang kepadanya soal janji kita dulu, Narunaru." Pein menjawab sambil tersenyum, memandangi foto yang sedang ditunjukkan Nagato ke Naruto dan Sasuke itu. _

"_Eh? Janji apa?" Naruto berkedip, berusaha mengingat janji apa yang pernah ia ucapkan ke Pein. _

_Pein mengusap kepala Nagato perlahan. "Janji bahwa kita akan bersatu di masa depan, karena kita memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak dulu."_

"_Eh?" Naruto kali ini membelalakkan matanya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang masih mencoba bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. _

"_Karena itu, Naruto…" Pein menatap Naruto dengan muka serius, mengacuhkan tatapan kaget dari kedua orang di hadapannya itu. "Tolong pertimbangkan lagi, aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi mama dari Nagato."_

* * *

**Continuation of The Fuss**

**Disclaimer : Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, idenya milik saya, dialog Titanic punya penulis naskahnya  
**

**Rating : M  
**

**Pairing : Sasunaru, Itakyuu**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, ETC, mungkin ada M-Preg**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini adalah sequel dari 'The Ominous First Time', fic Sasunaru pertama yang saya publish. Tapi bisa juga dibaca sebagai cerita terpisah sih, mungkin xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ombak kecil yang menyapu pinggir pantai, suara angin malam yang seperti berdendang, dan suara garpu Sasuke yang entah bagaimana bisa bengkok sampai patah.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, lalu tersenyum. "Sangat tidak bisa," ucapnya cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Mata bulat Nagato menatap pria berkumis kucing itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak terima akan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan si calon 'mama'.

"Begini nih…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Pertama, aku tidak mungkin jadi 'mama'mu. Mama itu perempuan, sedangkan aku lelaki. Kedua, aku-"

"Aku yang akan jelaskan alasannya." Kali ini Sasuke dengan cepat memotong perkataan Naruto. Dalam hati, ia sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, tapi ia tahan-tahan. Ia masih ingat saja nasehat Itachi dan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padanya. "Pertama. Naruto memang bisa jadi 'mama'. Tapi dia akan jadi 'mama' untuk anak kami kelak, bukan untuk anak orang lain. Kedua, Naruto sudah menikah denganku. Kalau kau bersikeras ingin menjadikannya 'mama' Nagato, itu berarti kau ingin menyerahkan anakmu kepada kami untuk kami anggap sebagai anak kami sendiri," jelas Sasuke, yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepada Pein.

"Teme! Kau lupa fakta kalau aku cowok?" protes Naruto sambil meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Di ranjang kau akan dapat posisi di bawah, jadi- umpphhh." Mulut Sasuke sudah dibekap Naruto sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Apa-apan itu? Dia mau bicara hal-hal NC-17 di depan anak yang bahkan belum lulus SD?

"Pura-pura tidak dengar kata-kata teme, yah!" Naruto nyengir sambil masih membekap mulut Sasuke.

Pein hanya menghela napas dan melanjutkan memotong daging di piringnya. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat janji yang kau sudah ucapkan waktu dulu ya?"

Naruto secara tidak sadar langsung melepaskan bekapannya. Ia memandang Pein dengan tatapan heran. "Janji apa?"

"Kau berjanji untuk menjadi pengantinku waktu kita besar. Kau lupa?"

"Lupa." Dengan langsung dan tanpa ragu Naruto menjawabnya.

Sasuke langsung melempar tatapan horor pada dobenya. Ini seakan-akan dobenya sedang ditanya 'Kau ingat dimana kau menaruh sisirmu?' dan dengan santainya dia menjawab 'lupa'.

Di luar dugaan, Pein malah tertawa. "Sudah kuduga. Tidak mungkin Narunaru yang seenaknya sendiri itu ingat janji yang ia katakan waktu masih kecil."

"Ehehehehe…" Naruto malah ikut tertawa dengan tidak pekanya. "Maafkan kapasitas otakku ya, Pein-_nii_. Aku pernah lho, panik cari kacamata bacaku kemana-mana, eh sudah setengah jam, ternyata baru sadar kalau sudah kupakai."

"Hahahaha. Itu sama parahnya dengan waktu kau kecil, gara-gara lupa letak rumah kakekmu, kau sampai salah masuk rumah orang, padahal sudah numpang buang air dan mandi pula disana. Kami sampai menahan malu waktu menjemputmu lho."

"Kemarinnya juga. Aku lupa melepas helm waktu pergi ke kampus untuk ketemu dosen, dan baru sadar waktu masuk ruang dosen, dosen-dosen tertawa semua."

Seketika Sasuke merasa perkembangan situasi ini sungguh terlalu cepat. Bukankah tadi mereka sedang berbincang dengan serius mengenai apa maksud dari 'pasangan takdir' dan 'calon mama'? Kenapa mendadak ini berubah menjadi humor dan lawakan ala Naruto? Atau jangan-jangan, orang dengan rambut oranye kemerahan di depan mereka ini punya ingatan dan tingkat keblo'onan yang sama okenya dengan Naruto?

"Eh tapi sekarang Pein-_nii _jadi model ya? Model apa? Kok ada disini?" tanya Naruto, mendadak mengganti tema seenak bodong.

"Aku sedang berlibur sejenak dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke Ame sebentar. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang soalnya. Eh malah mendadak diminta teman ayah untuk jadi model majalah." **(notes author mendadak: disini Ame dan Konoha termasuk negara yang sama, beserta dengan Suna, Kiri, dan Kumo. Maafkan kerandoman author, harap maklum)**

"Kenapa tidak main ke Konoha?" Naruto cemberut. Ia sendiri sudah satu tahun tidak pergi ke Ame tempat Hashirama dan Mito, kakek dan neneknya, menghabiskan masa tua mereka. Biasanya merekalah yang main ke Konoha, tempat Naruto dan keluarganya tinggal.

"Nanti kalau habis dari sini masih ada waktu luang, aku pasti mampir kesana. Sudah lama tidak bertemu keluargamu." Pein tersenyum.

"Janji lho. _Tou-san, kaa-san_, dan Kyuu-_nii _pasti senang melihatmu lagi. Lagipula, kau belum pernah ke rumah kami di Konoha kan? Aku akan mengantarmu berkeliling," ucap Naruto tulus. "Oh iya, memangnya pemotretan untuk majalah apa?" Naruto bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Majalah _fashion _lokal," jawab Pein singkat. "Kau tertarik dengan dunia permodelan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke langsung merinding singkat walau yang ditanya bukanlah dia. Dunia permodelan mengingatkannya pada kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh Itachi dan Kurama.

"Hmm… Bukan enggak tertarik sih…" Naruto nampak berpikir. "Tapi tertarik," lanjutnya, membuat Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Kalau begitu, besok datang saja di tempat yang tadi siang. Besok kami akan ada pemotretan lagi. Kali ini menurutku aman saja karena besok si banci bukan penanggung jawabnya," ajak Pein.

"Berarti aku boleh ikut kesana kan, papa?" Nagato yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga. "Kalau ada calon 'mama' disana, kan jadi ada yang main sama aku."

"Hanya kalau Narunaru kesana lho." Pein tersenyum pada anaknya itu.

Nagato langsung saja menatap mata Naruto. Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Pein, tapi lalu ia sadar, untuk apa ia menatap Pein? Ia ganti menatap Naruto, tapi Naruto masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi mupeng. Tampaknya ia juga berminat untuk ikut di pemotretan itu.

"Tidak." Sasuke dengan tegas menolak. Siapa juga yang mau membiarkan 'istri'nya untuk terus-terusan bersama dengan lelaki lain yang baru saja melamarnya secara tidak langsung?

"Teme~" rengek Naruto. "Aku juga ingin ikutan di tempat pemotretannya!"

"Tetap tidak."

"Teme~ Ayolah!" Naruto masih saja membujuk Sasuke. Dengan berusaha tetap mempertahankan wibawanya, Sasuke mengambil pisau dan garpu baru, lalu mengiris makanan di hadapannya. Tentu saja sebagai suami, apalagi yang menyandang marga Uchiha, ia harus bisa mengendalikan ukenya agar tidak mempermalukan harkat martabat dirinya sendiri.

"Yasudah, Naru-chan!" Nagato secara tiba-tiba menyahut dan meletakkan peralatan makannya. "Biar om pucat itu refleksi diri, sementara itu kita main aja!" Dengan cepat Nagato turun dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya.

"Eh, tapi makannya kan belum se-"

"Itu buat nanti lagi. Sekarang main dulu aja!" Nagato sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin main air lagi. Salah sendiri ia tadi diganggu pada waktu bermain air sebelum makan.

Pein hanya dapat tertawa kecil. "Titip Nagato sebentar, Narunaru! Nanti aku menyusul!"

Di kursi seberangnya, Sasuke hanya melihat mereka sekilas, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ada baiknya ia mengajak Naruto untuk kembali ke vila saja sebelum mereka tambah direcoki oleh duo ayah-anak ini.

"Jadi…" Terdengar suara Pein mengajak Sasuke bicara. "Sampai saat ini, sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Naruto?" tanyanya.

Sasuke sadar, mungkin ini akan menjadi sebuah pembicaraan yang serius. Pein memanggil nama Naruto dengan nama aslinya. "Mungkin sekitar 16 tahun," jawabnya.

"Hoo~" Pein berkata dengan nada _sing a song_. "Aku mengenalnya sejak ia lahir."

Meskipun diucapkan dengan santai, namun di telinga Sasuke, kalimat ini menjadi sebuah kalimat yang menunjukkan _rivalry_.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terbujuk oleh perkataan Pein hingga nantinya ia tidak bisa ditarik dalam alur permainannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Pein meneguk jus jeruknya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya," jawab Sasuke-jujur.

"Kalau begitu, sama."

Jujur saja, Sasuke mulai merasa jengkel. Apa ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau orang di depannya ini memang sedang berusaha membanding-bandingkan diri mereka berdua? Lagipula, si Pein ini pedofil apa? Bukannya saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Naruto, Naruto masih bayi?

"Aku tahu kalau aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan Naruto sekian lama." Pein kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Dan di masa-masa itu banyak sekali hal yang tidak kuketahui dari seorang Naruto."

Tiap kata yang dilontarkan Pein disimak oleh Sasuke dengan baik. Ia harus bisa memilah-milah mana saat yang baik untuk menyahuti ucapan Pein, dan saat dimana diam lebih baik.

"Tapi satu hal yang kuketahui…" Pein menghela napas. "Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah dari dulu. Ia mungkin bisa menjadi lebih dewasa. Lihat, bahkan ia sudah membangun rumah tangga bersamamu. Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau ia tetap Naruto yang ceria, Naruto yang dulu suka mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, Naruto yang suka merengek dan merajuk, Naruto yang ramah dan baik hati…" Pein mengambil jeda untuk memberikan senyum tipisnya pada Sasuke. "…dan Naruto yang sangat kusukai."

Tatapan tajam yang hari ini sudah sering ia luncurkan, berkilat kembali di matanya. Apa ini tantangan perang kepada Sasuke?

"Dan kau harus tahu, aku terus memegang janji yang diberikan Naruto dulu. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku terus bertahan sampai saat ini adalah karena aku yakin akan bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Jadi, aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku," ucap Pein dengan sekilas senyum terlihat di wajahnya. Setelah itu ia mengelap mulutnya dengan kain yang telah disediakan, lalu melambai ke arah Nagato yang sekarang mengajak Naruto banyak-banyakan mengambil kerang. "Papa ikutan!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung pria yang sekarang berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Nagato itu tanpa menghilangkan rasa kecurigaan di matanya. Ya, dengan ini ia telah yakin ia mendapat rival baru dalam cinta. Dan tampaknya rival kali ini tidak mengenal yang namanya 'sebelum janur kuning melengkung'. Jelas-jelas ia tahu kalau Naruto sudah terikat dengan Sasuke, dan _yet_ dia masih keukeuh mengklaim Naruto.

Yang membuat ia penasaran, sebenarnya bagaimana janji yang dibuatnya dengan Naruto waktu dulu? Kenapa bisa ia sampai sebegitunya untuk mempertahankannya?

Tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke bertanya langsung pada Pein. Bertanya pada Naruto pun ia tahu tidak akan ada gunanya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia mintai tolong hanyalah seseorang, seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia hubungi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini situasi agak darurat.

Sasuke berdiri dan segera beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan makanannya yang masih setengah itu. Naruto yang dari agak jauh mendapati gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke lewat ekor matanya langsung berhenti menyipratkan air ke tubuh Nagato.

"Teme! Mau kemana?" serunya, takut Sasuke mendadak berubah _mood_ dan merajuk lagi.

Sasuke menyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Toilet. Nanti aku kembali lagi!" jawabnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ingin mengisyaratkan ke Naruto kalau ia tidaklah marah. Dari nada suara Naruto, ia tahu kalau 'istri'nya itu takut ia langsung mengurung diri di vila dan tidak kembali untuk menyelesaikan makan.

"Oke kalau begitu!" Naruto memberikan cengirannya sambil mengacungkan jempol. Ia lega Sasuke tidak marah maupun berubah _mood_. "Beneran lho!"

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

_Click!_

"_Apa otouto?"_

Langsung terdengar suara yang bersangkutan setelah terdengar bunyi telepon diangkat.

"Langsung saja, kau sedang bersama si rubah kan?" Sasuke tidak membuang waktunya untuk bertanya. Ia tidak boleh berlama-lama di toilet, atau Naruto akan menyusulnya.

"_Kenapa tadi tidak langsung menghubunginya saja?"_

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Kalau aku langsung menghubunginya, kau akan mengira kami berselingkuh di belakangmu." Meskipun ia sendiri yang mengatakannya, Sasuke merinding sendiri. Amit-amit ia selingkuh dengan rubah merah kakaknya itu. Lebih baik ia dikira pedofil dan dipasangkan dengan Nagato (?!). "Sudahlah, cepat berikan teleponnya ke dia. Aku tau kau sedang bersamanya kan?"

"_Darimana kau tahu? Kau menguntitku? Aku tahu kau ini sangat sayang padaku sehingga kau selalu mau memantau kegiatanku dan-" _Ucapan Itachi terhenti seketika, berganti dengan seruan kesakitan.

"_Buatku kan? Berikan teleponnya padaku!" _Kali ini ada suara orang yang sebenarnya ingin dihubungi oleh Sasuke. Kelihatannya ia mengambil _handphone_ Itachi dengan paksa, mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya itu akan betah berlama-lama mengobrol dengan Sasuke di telepon. _"Dan kau jangan berani macam-macam!" _Kelihatannya kali ini dia memberi peringatan bukan pada Sasuke, namun pada Itachi. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana.

"Rubah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu tentang dobe." Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung mencoba menjurus kepada topik. "Dan ini serius," tekannya.

"_Go on~"_

"Kau masih ingat kerabat jauhmu bernama Pein?" tembak Sasuke langsung.

"_Hmm… Pein? Pein… Pein…" _Kurama tampaknya sedang mencoba mengingatnya. Apakah harapan Sasuke bahwa Kurama memiliki kapasitas otak yang lebih besar daripada adiknya hanyalah khayalan belaka?

"_Jangan sebut-sebut nama lelaki lain di hadapanku!" _Mendadak terdengar suara Itachi, membuat Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop._ Kelihatannya _handphone _Itachi diubah menjadi mode _loudspeaker._

"_Apaan sih? Orang aku baru coba ingat-ingat! Dan tolong ya, aku tidak menghadapmu!" _protes Kurama dengan nada sebal.

"Rambutnya oranye, sekarang sih di-_highlight _merah. Marganya juga Uzumaki, dan dulu tinggal di dekat rumah kakekmu sebelum akhirnya dia pindah ke luar negri." Sasuke mencoba mendeskripsikannya dengan informasi yang tadi dia dapat.

"_Oh, si Naruto season 1…" _ucap Kurama-tidak jelas.

"Hah?" Sasuke mengernyit. Dia bahas anime?

"_Dia kan Naruto versi agak dewasa. Sama bloonnya, sama garingnya, sama hypernya… Yah, pokoknya apa yang mau kau tanyakan, anak ayam?"_

"Apa kau tahu Naruto pernah berjanji padanya waktu kecil? Janji kalau Naruto akan jadi pengantinnya?"

"_Mana mungkin nggak tahu. Aku yang jadi saksi matanya waktu itu."_

Walau tidak dapat melihatnya secara langsung, tapi Sasuke merasakan kalau Kurama sedang menyeringai sekarang. "Sebenarnya bagaimana janji itu?"

"_Hmmm…" _Kurama nampaknya mencoba mengingat lagi. "_Jadi janji itu dilangsungkan oleh Naruto, umur 4 tahun, dan Pein, umur 9 tahun. Siang hari itu janji yang suci itu dialunkan dengan khidmat, disaksikan oleh seorang saksi mata yang menawan bernama Kurama Namikaze. Naruto yang waktu itu sungguh menggemaskan itu dilamar oleh Pein. Gayung bersambut, air terciprat. Pein selesai menyebut, Naruto langsung menjawab. Naruto mengatakan 'Yes, I do', lalu dilanjutkan dengan penautan jari kelingking, pemasangan kalung, dan ciuman di kening. Kurama melapor dari tempat kejadian."_

Sasuke langsung bingung antara mau _sweatdrop _lagi atau terdiam karena syok. Kelihatannya otak Kurama sedang error. Memang sih, ia jadi lumayan mengetahui inti cerita. Tapi kenapa mendadak cara berceritanya menjadi ngawur seperti itu? Dan apakah benar dulu Naruto menjawab dalam bahasa Inggris seperti yang dikatakan Kurama?

"_Kyuu-chan, kau ngawur. Kau sedang konslet?" _Itachi dengan bijak menyampaikan pendapatnya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengangguk-angguk.

"_Apanya?" _tanya Kurama sewot. Ia merasa sudah menyampaikan penjelasan dengan sangat baik sehingga patut direkrut stasiun televisi.

"_Peribahasamu ngaco, pantunnya jadi salah dan nggak dapet feel-nya," _jawab Itachi masih dengan suara sok bijak. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke masuk ke _handphone_-nya, muncul di tempat mereka berdua, lalu menggetok mereka dengan sekali jitak.

"Ehem!" Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya, mencoba mendapat perhatian kembali dari pasangan ngaco di seberang telepon. "Intinya, itu cuma mainan bocah-bocahan biasa kan? Kenapa si Pein keukeuh bertahan?"

"_Itu tidak sesimpel dugaanmu, ayam." _

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke sedang memfokuskan dirinya pada masalah yang saat ini sedang terjadi, jadi panggilan apapun dari Kurama tidaklah ia pedulikan.

"_Kau pasti pernah lihat kalung prisma milik si bodoh itu kan?" _

Sasuke coba mengingat. Kalung prisma warna biru yang sering dipakai Naruto?

"Ya."

"_Itu adalah tandanya."_

"Tanda apa? Bukankah itu hanya seperti jimat pelindung saja?" Sasuke ingat ia pernah menanyakan kepada Naruto tentang kalung warna biru yang hampir tidak pernah ia lepas itu. Kata Naruto, kalung itu sudah seperti jimat pelindungnya. Waktu ia bertanya lebih lanjut tentang siapa pemberi kalung itu, Naruto tidak begitu mengingatnya. Pokoknya ia sudah membawanya dari kecil.

"_Dengar, bocah." _Kurama mengeluarkan nada serius. _"Kalung itu sebenarnya kalung yang dimiliki oleh Pein. Dulunya itu adalah milik ayahnya. Saat ayahnya masih belum menikah dengan ibu Pein, ayahnya pernah memberikan kalung itu kepada mantan kekasihnya. Namun bukannya terlindungi, kekasihnya malah mendapat beberapa kesialan setelah memakainya, bahkan mereka sampai putus. Begitu ibu Pein yang memakainya, kalung itu malah bisa menjadi seperti jimat keberuntungan, membawa keberuntungan kepada keluarga Uzumaki dan dirinya. Kau tahu artinya?"_

Sasuke sepertinya pernah menonton kejadian serupa di drama televisi yang diikuti Itachi tiap minggu itu. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu kesimpulannya. "Jadi, kalung itu hanya bisa dipakai oleh si pemilik, pewaris, ataupun pasangan asli pemiliknya?"

"_Ping pong. Anda berhak mendapatkan 1000 kecupan dari Itachi." _

Sasuke langsung ingin membanting _handphone_-nya lalu pergi ke toilet sambil muntah-muntah. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berada di toilet vila. Tinggal muntah-muntahnya saja. Namun ia harus ingat kalau muntah-muntah akan memakan waktu yang agak lama, apalagi kalau membayangkan ia dapat kecupan dari Itachi. Lebih baik ditunda dulu saja.

"Amit-amit." Sasuke langsung berucap, tidak sadar bahwa di seberang sana ada pihak yang terluka hatinya.

"_Mumpung Kurama-sama ini sedang baik hati, jadi kujelaskan lebih lanjut." _Kurama berdehem sebentar. _"Lalu seperti yang sudah dapat diduga, Pein yang mendapat kalung itu dari ibunya lalu memberikan kalung itu ke Naruto sebagai 'mas kawin'. Kau dapat lihat sendiri hasilnya, Naruto tidak pernah tertimpa kesialan. Malahan, ia beruntung. Lihat, bahkan dengan kemampuan otaknya itu, ia berhasil selamat sampai di universitas."_

Tampaknya Sasuke memiliki penjelasan yang lebih baik tentang hal ini. Memang sih, ia takjub Naruto bisa benar-benar sampai di universitas ini tanpa tinggal kelas sekalipun. Malahan yang mengejutkan, di ujian akhir sewaktu SMA, ia bisa mendapat ranking 20 besar di paralel sekolah. Bayangkan saja bagaimana reaksi Minato waktu itu. Ia langsung menelepon semua kerabatnya dan mengundang mereka semua untuk merayakan pesta di rumahnya. Bahkan ia memperbolehkan mereka membawa serta tetangga mereka segala.

Tapi untuk pertanyaan, kenapa Naruto tidak dirundung kesialan, itu salah besar. Ingat tiap saat-saat pertama mereka? Apa itu namanya bukan sial? Dan lagipula, Sasuke rasa kalung itu tidak akan berefek banyak pada Naruto kalaupun kesialanlah yang datang. Tahu kenapa? Dewa kesialan sendiri ada di dekat Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar yakin bahwa kalung itu kalah kekuatan dengan Kurama.

Jadi intinya, Sasuke yakin kalau kalung itu sebenarnya membawa kesialan ke Naruto, hanya saja tertutup oleh kesialan-kesialan yang dibawa Kurama padanya.

"_But it makes no sense,_" ucap Sasuke. "Kalau karena itu saja Pein langsung benar-benar menganggap bahwa Naruto memanglah pasangan takdirnya, lalu kenapa dia bisa sampai menikah dan mempunyai anak-"

Satu fakta yang nampaknya baru diingat Sasuke. Istri Pein sudah tiada. Walau tidak memakai kalungnya secara langsung, tapi apa ini juga merupakan kesialan karena Pein memaksa menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan pasangan takdirnya?

"_Hoo~ Dia sudah menikah?" _tanya Kurama. _"Tapi kenapa kau tersentak? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan istrinya?" _tambahnya lagi.

"Istrinya… sudah tiada." Sasuke menjawab dengan agak lirih. "Tapi itu bukanlah bukti kalau kalung itu benar-benar membuktikan kalau Naruto adalah pasangan takdirnya."

"_Well, kalau itu kuserahkan padamu saja. Yang penting aku sudah menceritakan apa yang kutahu."_

"_Otouto, sudah selesaikah tanya-jawabnya?" _Mendadak suara Itachi terdengar kembali, terdengar agak bosan.

"Bisa dibilang iya." Sasuke juga menjawabnya dengan malas.

"_Eh, tapi aku masih ingin bercerita! Jadi dulu akulah yang sebenarnya hampir dila- Ahhh!"_

Mendadak terdengar desahan Kurama dan suara-suara aneh. _Handphone _Itachi rupanya masih dalam mode _loudspeaker. _Tanpa diberitahu pun Sasuke sudah tahu pasti kegiatan apa yang tadi di-_pause _oleh aniki tercintanya itu. Tapi bukankah mereka sedang dalam pengawasan Fugaku sekarang? Kenapa bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan tindakan nista itu?

"_Aniki_, dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa peduli kalau pertanyaannya lagi-lagi mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"_Di… kantor tou-san. Kenapa?" _Suara Itachi menjadi lebih berat dan agak terengah. Desahan Kurama menjadi _backsound-_nya.

"Kenapa kau bisa melakukannya di kantor _tou-san_?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Tou-san sedang… pergi mengawasi… karyawan lain. Pekerjaan kami… sudah selesai dan kami… tinggal menunggu tou-san untuk pulang," _jawab Itachi, konsentrasinya terbagi dua antara percakapannya dengan Sasuke atau kegiatannya dengan ukenya.

"Lalu dimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_Pernah tahu… ruang rapat… di lantai tertinggi? Kedap suara dan aman… Kau harus mencobanya," _jawab Itachi, tidak tahu kalau sekarang adiknya tercinta itu sudah menyeringai lebar sejak ia mendengar kata ruang rapat lantai tertinggi.

Ingat kejadian nista Sasuke dan Naruto di ruang rapat sebelah ruang Fugaku? Ruang rapat itu adalah ruang rapat yang sama dengan yang pasangan Itakyuu gunakan.

Mungkin Itachi memang sudah jadi wakil dari ayahnya. Namun bukan berarti ia sudah tahu sistem macam apa yang ada di ruang ayahnya itu. Kalau begini, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia belum mendengar apa-apa dari ayahnya maupun dari pegawai-pegawainya. Atau mungkin Fugaku memang sengaja belum memberitahukannya kepada Itachi?

"Memangnya kau yakin _tou-san _tidak akan memergoki?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Tenang saja… Tou-san mungkin… kembali ke ruangan sebentar lagi… Tapi ruang ini… sudah kukunci… Menurutku, ini tempat… paling aman… disini."_

Sasuke tambah menyeringai begitu mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Nampaknya ini saatnya ia bersenang-senang. Kurama pun tampaknya sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dari tadi Sasuke hanya mendengar desahannya saja.

"Sungguh ide yang bagus," ucap Sasuke. "Kurasa suatu saat aku dan dobe akan melakukannya disana juga. Aku yakin pasti ruang rapat itu sangat aman dan tidak akan ketahuan oleh siapapun."

"_Kau…" _Suara Kurama akhirnya terdengar lagi. _"Sampai sekarang… ngghh… belum dapat jatah ya?" _Terdengar nada ejekan terselip di ucapannya.

"Sayangnya, belum," jawab Sasuke-pura-pura terdengar sedih.

"_Kau memang… ahh… anak ayam!" _Kurama masih sempat memberikan ejekan lagi. _"Chi! Lebih cepat!" _Kurama terdengar pamer ke Sasuke.

Sasuke sih hanya menyeringai saja. Tidak tahu saja mereka apa yang sudah menanti di depan mereka. Ia sebenarnya ingin menunggu sampai momen yang epik itu datang, namun ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi tinggal di toilet.

"Yah, terserahmu saja." Sasuke menyahut. "Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah memberi tahu informasi tentang dobe. Silakan lanjutkan kegiatanmu dengan aman dan tentram."

"_Anak ayam… mengucapkan terima kasih?" _Kurama terdengar mengejek.

"_Sudahlah… Karena urusan… sudah selesai, bagaimana kalau… teleponnya ditutup saja?" _Suara Itachi kembali terdengar. _"Kami akan menyelesaikan… urusan kami. Jadi… teleponnya kami tu-."_

Ucapan Itachi berhenti begitu ada suara _click _yang lumayan keras. Sasuke kenal betul suara ini. Seringainya bertambah lebar begitu ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke _handphone-_nya.

"_Good luck_, _aniki, _rubah…"

"_Itachi! Kurama!" _Seruan Fugaku yang memekakkan telinga itu terdengar jelas bahkan oleh Sasuke. Setelah itu sambungan langsung terputus, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan seringaian mautnya.

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimanakah _mood _Sasuke pagi ini, jangankan orang lain, Sasuke pun merasa semua hal di dalam kepalanya menjadi acak-acakan sehingga ia tidak tahu sendiri bagaimana kondisi _mood_-nya.

Pagi menjelang siang ini ia sudah berada di lokasi pemotretan Pein. Kenapa mendadak bisa-bisanya ia terjebak disini padahal kemarin ia sudah menolak mati-matian? Jawabannya menjadi satu dengan alasan campur aduknya pikiran Sasuke.

Kemarin malam ia kembali ke tempat makan dengan perasaan yang puas, karena posisinya sebagai karakter yang dinistai habis-habisan oleh author tampaknya harus tergeser sementara oleh adanya kejadian kepergoknya Itakyuu oleh sang ayah. Walaupun ia masih sedikit terganggu oleh pengakuan dari Pein dan cerita dari Kurama, namun paling tidak hatinya sedikit terobati dengan kenistaan Itachi dan Kurama. Atau yang lebih nista adalah Fugaku yang harus mendapat tontonan NC-17 dari anak sulungnya?

Karena alasan itulah, ia menjadi agak luluh ketika sebelum mereka berpisah dengan Pein dan Nagato, Naruto meminta ijinnya sekali lagi untuk pergi ke tempat pemotretan Pein. Sasuke pun akhirnya menurutinya dengan syarat, kali ini ia boleh 'pipis' di mulut Naruto. Meskipun Naruto agak keberatan, namun tampaknya ia menikmati-menikmati saja waktu malamnya kejantanan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Sasuke yang sudah terlanjur bernafsu pun akhirnya gantian memberikan kenikmatan pada kejantanan Naruto, sambil terus berharap kalau ia bisa mendapat jatahnya malam ini.

Tapi…

_**Flashback on**_

"Ngghh…" Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke memberikan tanda kemerahan pada batang juniornya. "Su-sudah Sasu…"

Sasuke malah memperkuat hisapannya, seakan ingin memberikan tanda merah yang tidak akan hilang di tempat yang seharusnya hanya jadi miliknya itu. Kejantanan Naruto sudah tegang dengan sempurna, dan menjadi terlihat tambah lezat di mata Sasuke.

"Ka-kalau diteruskan, a-aku jadi mau pi… Ahhh!"

Salah kalau Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan alasan ia bisa-bisa 'pipis' juga. Sasuke malah dengan cepat mengocok kejantanan Naruto sambil sesekali menjilat _pre-cum _di ujungnya.

"Harusnya kuberi tanda tiap malam agar kau ingat, ini sudah bukan punyamu sendiri lagi." Sasuke meniup ujung batang Naruto, membuat Naruto tambah merinding dan wajahnya tambah memerah.

"Su-sudah! Aku i-ingin pi…"

Suasana romantis yang akhirnya bisa terbangun di antara mereka itu harus mendadak rusak gara-gara deringan _handphone _milik Naruto.

"Biarkan saja, dobe." Sasuke masih tidak ingin aktivitasnya terganggu.

Naruto mengambil _handphone-_nya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. "Tidak bisa, teme."

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memelankan kocokannya.

"Ini _tou-chan…_" Naruto memperlihatkan _handphone-_nya pada Sasuke. Dari Minato. Mau tidak mau Sasuke langsung melepaskan genggamannya di batang Naruto itu, membuat Naruto harus bertahan dengan rasa nyeri karena belum sempat 'keluar'.

"Baiklah." Sasuke memberi persetujuan. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mertuanya itu kalau Naruto tidak menjawab panggilannya. Bisa-bisa ia akan langsung menyewa kapal dan pergi ke tempat mereka saat ini juga karena khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya.

Naruto mengubah mode pembicaraan ke _loudspeaker _agar Sasuke juga bisa terlibat di dalamnya begitu ia mengangkat telepon dari Minato itu.

"Ya, _tou-chan_?"

"_Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak mabuk di perahu tadi kan?" _Suara Minato langsung terdengar dengan hebohnya. Minato yang biasanya kalem ini akan berubah watak begitu berbicara hal yang menyangkut dengan anak-anaknya.

"Hehehe, tidak apa-apa, _tou-chan_. Aku kan sudah dewasa." Naruto menjawab dengan cengengesan, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar aneh di telinga _tou-chan_nya.

"_Dengar! Masa Kushina tadi melarangku meneleponmu!" _Minato terdengar seperti anak yang laporan ke orang tuanya. _"Aku kan cemas, kau belum cukup umur untuk pergi sendirian!"_

Yang mendengarnya hanya _sweatdrop. _Tampaknya di rumah harus benar-benar dipasangi foto super besar Naruto yang sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, lengkap dengan foto kartu identitas diri Naruto yang memuat tahun lahirnya, kalau bisa juga ditambah foto Naruto saat mengikuti upacara kedewasaan.

"Aku sudah dewasa, _tou-chan._" Naruto memajukan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke yang masih terdiam jadi tergerak untuk menangkapnya dengan bibirnya. "Lagipula aku disini sedang bersama dengan Sasuke. _Tou-chan _lupa?"

"_Oh iya! Sasuke!" _Minato sepertinya benar-benar lupa kalau kepergian Naruto kali ini adalah dalam rangka bulan madu. _"Tolong berikan telepon padanya!"_

Naruto hanya menyodorkannya ke Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung mengambil pose yang nyaman untuk berbicara ke ayah mertuanya itu.

"A-aku ke toilet dulu. Mau pipis." Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke. Entah benar-benar pipis, atau melepaskan 'pipis' yang belum terlepas tadi. Sasuke kali ini benar-benar puas, kenistaannya perlahan bergeser ke orang lain.

"Ya, _tou-san_?" Sasuke segera berbicara pada ayah mertuanya itu.

"_Benarkah Naruto tidak apa-apa? Tidak mabuk? Tidak telat makan? Tidak pipis sembarangan? Tidak…" _Sasuke menguap sambil membersihkan sebelah telinganya sambil menunggu pertanyaan Minato selesai diucapkan. _"…minum air laut? Tidak lupa gosok gigi sebelum tidur? Tidak lupa pakai sunblock? Tidak merepotkan orang-orang? Tidak berkeliaran di tengah jalan? Tidak berenang telanjang? Tidak menggoda gadis berbikini? Tidak makan sembarangan? Tidak terlantar di bawah jembatan? Tidak terjatuh dari kapal? Tidak diculik pedofil? Tidak berbuat nakal ke tetangga kan?"_

Akhirnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan Minato yang sebagian besar ngawur itu selesai juga. Ternyata ayah mertuanya ini menjadi lebih cerewet dari sebagian besar ibu-ibu yang sering bergosip waktu membuang sampah di area dekat rumahnya.

"Tenang saja _tou-san. _Aku yang mengawasinya. Ia baik-baik saja selama ada bersamaku." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan rasa bangga, ingin diakui sebagai menantu yang pas dan ideal. Sudah ganteng, keren, baik hati, ramah tamah, suka menolong, suka menabung, menyeberangkan nenek-nenek, pintar membuat lelucon, pintar menggombal, sudah gitu bisa diandalkan lagi. Kurang bagus apa coba? Dengan reflek Sasuke langsung mengibaskan rambut pantat ayamnya itu.

"_Baiklah. Tapi aku akan tetap mengawasi kalian dari sini. Jangan sampai Naruto kecilku itu pulang dengan menangis gara-gara terjatuh dari sepeda!" _ancam Minato-agaknya tambah ngaco.

"Serahkan padaku. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun meminjamkan sepeda kepadanya." Mulailah duet ngaco Sasuke-Minato.

"_Kasihan dia kalau mendadak lututnya jadi terluka dan tidak ada persiapan obat disana. Sakitnya tidak akan hilang-hilang." _

"Aku yang akan menjilat lukanya sehingga dia tidak akan terkena infeksi, _tou-san._"

"_Harus begitu. Aku tidak mau infeksi itu sampai menyebabkan kelainan pada kandungannya kelak."_

"Aku akan terus mengajaknya untuk _check up _rutin ke Tsunade _baa-sama_ agar kandungannya selalu terjamin kesehatannya."

"_Dan kalau bisa, jangan sampai kalian mengabaikan jenis kelamin si janin. Sekalian tanyakan itu pada okaa-san kalau kalian check up ke tempatnya."_

"Tentu saja. Aku akan meminta Tsunade _baa-sama _untuk memberitahu kami jenis kelamin janinnya begitu terlihat."

"_Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya ingin janin itu tumbuh dengan baik dan dengan seharusnya. Kalau lelaki, kalian banyaklah tonton tayangan untuk anak lelaki. Kalau perempuan, kalian banyaklah tonton cerita-cerita yang disukai anak perempuan."_

"Itu sudah pasti, _tou-san._ Aku tahu tempat rahasia dimana Naruto menyimpan koleksi film _Barbie _kesukaannya kok."

"_Itu jangan diremehkan. Kau benar-benar harus melakukannya. Kau tahu, dulu waktu masih di perut, Kushina dikira anak lelaki, dan akhirnya Hashirama tou-san serta Mito kaa-san banyak menonton film action dan semacamnya. Kau bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya sekarang, Kushina tumbuh jadi wanita perkasa seperti ini? Maka dari itu-"_

"_Siapa yang kau sebut wanita perkasa, huh? Dan sampai kapan kau akan melanjutkan obrolan ngacomu dengan Sasuke?" _Sasuke bisa membayangkan kalau saat ini Kushina pasti sedang ada di belakang Minato, dengan kondisi seperti apa yang dulu pernah terjadi di hadapannya. Rambut merahnya yang berkibar, bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum, kedutan besar yang ada di dahinya… Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa betapa menyeramkannya ibu mertuanya itu. Kali ini ia hanya bisa berdoa lagi untuk ayah mertuanya.

"_Su-sudah dulu ya, Sasuke. Sa-sampaikan salam ke Naruto…" _Suara Minato terdengar melirih.

"_Iya. Maafkan si kuning ini karena telah mengganggumu. Begitu aku lepas pengawasan sebentar, dia jadi seperti ini. Maaf ya. Dan salam juga untuk Naru-chan." _Suara Kushina terdengar lebih manis waktu berbicara dengan menantunya itu.

"I-iya." Sasuke agak gugup.

"_Kalau nantinya kau merekam kegiatanmu, jangan lupa kirimkan padaku." _Suara Kushina kali ini terdengar setengah berbisik. _"Jaa, have fun!"_

Terdengar suara telepon ditutup. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sasuke merasa hebat. Di chapter ini akhirnya pangkatnya sebagai karakter paling dinistai author benar-benar terlepas. Mungkin saja malam ini pun dia akan benar-benar diberi author kesempatan untuk mencicipi malam pertama?

Yah pokoknya, ia tinggal menunggu Naruto saja. Harusnya sih setelah Naruto balik nanti, karena sudah tidak ada gangguan apa-apa, mereka bisa menciptakan malam penuh kehangatan berdua. Sasuke sudah membayangkan kalau besok pagi ialah yang akan menggotong Naruto masuk ke dalam _bathtub_, membantunya untuk mandi, lalu akan menggendongnya _bridal style _sambil berjalan menyusuri pantai.

Tapi nampaknya khayalan Sasuke harus terganggu lagi. _Handphone _Naruto yang masih dipegangnya bergetar, menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Dari Kurama.

Dengan seenak bodong, Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Hoi gaki (bocah), suamimu disitu?" _Langsung terdengar suara Kurama yang nyalang itu. Sasuke berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyeringai lebar-lebar.

"Ini aku. Dobe di toilet. Ada apa?" Sasuke berusaha agar terdengar wajar.

"_Kau! Kau sudah tahu kan kalau ruang rapat tidak aman, tapi tidak memberitahu kami? Dasar pantat ayam!" _Sasuke langsung menjauhkan _handphone_ Naruto dari telinganya. Ia menggunakan mode telepon biasa, dan belum mau mendadak jadi tuli gara-gara lengkingan Kurama. Mereka pasti sudah tahu tentang kejadian nista Sasunaru di ruang rapat Fugaku langsung dari saksi mata sekaligus ayahnya itu.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sedatar-datarnya.

"_Sialan! Kalau kau bukanlah suami si bocah, kau sudah kujual ke host club!" _Kurama ngamuk-ngamuk di seberang telepon. Lalu samar-samar terdengar suara Itachi yang berusaha menenangkan ukenya.

"Nyatanya aku tetaplah suami dobe, dan kau tidak akan bisa menjualku kemana-mana," sahut Sasuke santai.

"_Huh! Awas kau pantat ayam siallllll!" _

Terdengar suara telepon dimatikan. Kurama tidak bisa membalas ucapan Sasuke? Dia tidak bisa membalas perbuatan Sasuke? Sasuke-lah yang menang? Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum bangga. Dia, berhasil membungkam si rubah yang notabene orang paling licik sedunia? Siapa sih yang tidak bangga?

Tidak begitu lama kemudian, sampai belum sempat Sasuke menghilangkan senyum kemenangan dari wajahnya, mendadak sudah ada pesan baru lagi. Kali ini pesan berupa video. Dari Kurama.

Sasuke tahu sudah pasti itu video untuk balas dendam kepadanya. Tapi video apapun itu, Sasuke tahu tidak akan membuatnya bergeming. _Challenge accepted!_

Sasuke membuka video itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Apa sih yang bisa membuatnya takluk? Video yang diambil diam-diam saat Naruto mandi? Oh, Sasuke sudah punya. Lagipula, kalau yang dikirim itu adalah video tentang Naruto, bukannya jadi balas dendam, malah akan jadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke dong.

_Loading…_

Mendadak muncul sosok _close-up _Itachi, bibirnya sudah dilumuri _lipgloss _sebanyak-banyaknya hingga mengkilap, lalu ia tersenyum sok manis pada Sasuke. Setelah itu, dengan suara yang dibuat-buat ia mengatakan "Aku mencintaimu _otouto-_ku sayang! Ciuman ini khusus untukmu~". Dengan itu, Itachi memajukan bibirnya sampai ke kamera, dan yang tersorot jelas adalah bibir Itachi yang monyong-monyong sambil bersuara 'chu~'.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai terdengar suara _handphone _jatuh ke kasur.

_**Flashback off**_

Jadi kesimpulannya, tadi malam walaupun Naruto sudah mulai luluh dan membiarkan Sasuke menguasai kejantanannya, namun begitu Naruto kembali dari toilet, gantian Sasuke yang masuk toilet karena mual. _Mood _romantisnya dengan Naruto hilang begitu saja. Belum lama Sasuke masuk toilet, Naruto mendadak sudah menyusulnya dengan wajah pucat. Barulah Sasuke sadar, ia belum menghapus pesan sekaligus video tadi.

Malam berakhir dengan mereka berdua langsung mencoba tidur untuk menghilangkan kesialan dan rasa mual.

"Hai, Narunaru! Sasuke!" Pein menyapa mereka berdua dengan santainya, seakan aura peperangan yang ia tunjukkan ke Sasuke tadi malam tidak ada sama sekali. "Kenapa kalian pucat? Kurang tidur?"

Naruto tertawa dipaksakan, Sasuke hanya mendengus. Wajah Itachi sebenarnya sangat tampan. Author pun fans Itachi dari jaman SMP dulu. Tapi untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, pastinya rasanya jadi beda dong. Apalagi Sasuke. Ia paling anti dengan ke-_brother complex_-an kakaknya itu.

"Yah, mungkin…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Nagato dimana?"

"Dia baru mengambil baju pantainya di vila yang kami tempati bersama dengan seorang staf." Pein menjawab sambil melemparkan pandangan ke sebuah vila yang tidak begitu jauh dari situ. "Oh iya, sebelum kalian kaget, maaf ya, ternyata hari ini ada yang tidak sesuai dengan jadwal."

"Eh? Pemotretannya batal?" Naruto langsung bertanya dengan agak kecewa. Ia sungguh ingin melihat suasana pemotretan dari dekat.

"Bukan, bukan." Pein tertawa. "Hanya saja, si banci itu…" Pein sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menjadi penasaran.

"Dia mendadak ditunjuk menggantikan _stylish_ dan pengarah gaya untuk hari ini. Orang yang bersangkutan tidak bisa datang ke sini karena pemotretan yang harusnya ia tangani kemarin batal karena alasan teknis. Karena disini ada si banci itu, ia memasrahkannya padanya." Pein mendesah malas.

"Bukannya harusnya tidak bisa seenaknya diganti seperti itu ya?" Naruto merasa ikut prihatin. Pein terlihat sebegitu tidak maunya dengan yang dia panggil 'si banci' itu.

"Harusnya begitu. Tapi mereka ini rekan yang levelnya pun hampir sama. Jadi pihak staf majalah pun tidak ada yang keberatan. Lagipula si banci ini juga tidak jadi pulang karena acaranya hari ini batal," jelas Pein. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Sebenarnya sih dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Hanya saja…" Pein menggantung kalimatnya lagi.

"Eh?"

"Peeeeeiiinn~" Naruto langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara genit dibuat-buat ini dari jauh. Sasuke merapatkan bajunya, mendadak merinding hebat.

"Duh, dia datang." Pein menggelengkan kepala dan menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Naruto melihat siapa yang datang. Pria berkulit pucat berambut hitam panjang itu adalah pria yang kemarin ia lihat di lokasi pemotretan juga. Ia memakai topi pantai yang biasa dipakai wanita-wanita berbikini, lalu memakai baju pantai corak cerah dengan bagian depan yang terbuka dan diikat simpul di bawahnya, juga celana pantai yang kelihatannya merupakan pasangan dari baju pantainya. Sasuke akan terpesona kalau saja Naruto yang memakainya. Tapi kalau yang memakainya adalah lelaki dengan mata seperti ular dan make up seperti banci, maaf-maaf saja, habis dia semedi 1000 tahun pun tidak akan berefek pada Sasuke.

Tapi sebentar…

Mata ular? Kenapa sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya?

"Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja~? Akyu kan sudah sampai keringatan mencarimu~"

Naruto langsung tutup mulut, Sasuke memegang perutnya tanda mual, Pein hanya memutar bola matanya-tampaknya sudah agak kebal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan persiapan." Pein mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"_My good guy. _Akan kuhadiahi banyak ciuman nanti setelah pemotretan selesai." Si banci itu mengedipkan matanya sambil berpose genit.

"Te… teme… kenapa aku mu-mual…?" Naruto menahan rasa mual sambil terus menutupi mulutnya.

"Be-bertahanlah dobe. Si-situasi kita terdesak… Kita ha-harus bertahan." Sasuke mencoba menguatkan dobenya sambil menahan mualnya sendiri-lebay. Ia merengkuh si dobe dengan lengannya.

"A-aku tetap ci-cinta kamu, teme…"

"Jangan… jangan katakan selamat tinggal, dobe… Jangan menyerah!"

"A-aku sudah kedinginan."

"Ka-kau akan bisa melalui semua ini… Kau a-akan terus hidup, mempunyai anak, melihat mereka tumbuh besar, dan kau akan bertahan sampai jadi manula, dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir di kasur dengan penuh kehangatan. Bu-bukan disini. Bukan saat ini. Kau paham?" Sasuke sudah ingin mengeluarkan air matanya dengan mengatakan kalimat ini.

"Tu-tubuhku mati rasa." Naruto memperkuat genggamannya pada Sasuke.

"Dobe, dengarkan. Bisa mengambil _cookies_-mu dulu adalah hal terindah untukku. Berkat itu, aku akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku…" Sasuke memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Kau… harus berjanji padaku kau akan bertahan. Jangan menyerah, walau seakan sudah tidak ada harapan… Berjanjilah padaku…"

"A-aku berjanji, teme…"

"_Wonderful_!" Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Sasuke dan Naruto dari dunia yang tadi mereka ciptakan sendiri itu. Tepukan tangan mengiringi berakhirnya teriakan. Mereka menoleh, dan menemukan bahwa sekarang di dekat mereka sudah ada si banci yang bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi yang susah diterjemahkan. Matanya sudah berair, tanda terharu. "Kalian sungguh _wonderful_!" serunya lagi.

"Oro-san, mereka ini…" Pein mencoba mengambil alih situasi, tapi nampaknya gagal.

"Iya, akyu tahu, mereka ini benar-benar mengagumkan!" Si banci tidak mempedulikan apakah sambungan kalimatnya ini benar atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia sedang terpesona oleh drama parodi Titanic yang menampilkan Sasuke-Naruto ini. Matanya berkilat tidak jelas menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih berpegangan satu sama lain.

Sasuke agak mengernyitkan dahinya begitu melihat muka si banci ini dari dekat. Tidak salah lagi, ia pernah tahu wajah ini.

Begitu pun yang terjadi dengan si banci. Ia mendadak menghentikan ekspresi gilanya lalu mengamati wajah Sasuke dan Naruto, memperhatikan tiap detailnya. "Tunggu. Kelihatannya aku tahu kalian." Nada bancinya mendadak menghilang.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya bisa melirik Sasuke dan si banci. Apakah hanya ia sendiri yang _roaming_?

Si banci mencoba lebih serius mengamati wajah mereka, tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang saat ini menatapnya waspada sambil merengkuh dobenya lebih erat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, mendadak ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi lapar. Mulutnya menyeringai, lidahnya membasahi bibir atasnya sekali, membuat orang di sekitarnya mendadak bergidik ngeri. "Akhirnya kutemukan kau lagi, bocah-bocah SMP berbakatku…"

Dengan ini Sasuke yakin sudah ia tahu identitas si banci di depannya ini. Meskipun penampilannya agak berbeda dengan waktu pertama kali ia melihatnya, namun mata ular itu tidak akan bisa ia lupakan.

Ya, itu adalah mata ular yang sama dengan mata ular yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dan Naruto waktu SMP dulu, dengan segenap usaha merekrut mereka untuk mau bermain film BL sehabis fotonya dan Naruto disebar oleh Kurama.

Tampaknya pemotretan hari ini akan menjadi lebih seru dari pemotretan kemarin…

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Kalau di chap kali ini ada yang dirasa enggak beres, maaf banget yah. Author uda sebisa mungkin ngga terpengaruh rasa galau gara-gara chapter terbaru Naruto. T_T Sudah galau, kedinginan pula disini. Rasanya ini karma gara-gara author banyak menistai Sasunaru #pundung

I'll try my best for the next chapter. Hopefully at least I can find something distracting my mind later. T^T

Untuk chap ini, maaf banget, karena beberapa hal, balas reviewnya langsung dikasi disini yah.. () Buat yang uda review, follow, fave, makasih banyak! Kalian uda nyemangatin author banget-banget dengan itu. x) buat yang uda mau baca, makasih juga! author makasih banget uda ada yang mau baca abal-abal ini x)

For review:

**Dragon warior**  
hehehehe sankyuu dukungannya! xD ini lanjut..  
makasih uda baca dan review!

** .5**  
hoahhh jangan kecewa, tea-chan! saya sendiri sering salah nebak alur dorama ato fanfic nih. T^T huhuhu  
si nagato dan pein ini emang duo rusuh kedua nih..  
dan ini akibat author lagi frustasi juga.. T^T huhuhu jadi deh, sasunaru disini jadi korban tidak langsung frustasinya author #apaini  
ganbarimasuuuuu!  
makasih uda baca n review yah xD

**hanazawa kay**  
sankyuu dukungannya! xDDD ini dilanjutin. x)  
makasih uda baca n review yahh xD

iya tuhhh #chiibikindemo  
harus dibanyakin tanda di badan naruto tuh biar pada tau kalo naru punya sasu! #manas2in sasuke  
ehehehehe ma-maap yah mii-san.. i-ini efek kerandoman chii yang hidupnya sudah banyak pengalaman nista #apaini  
jadi deh, sasuke dibikin jadi pelampiasan. ohohhohoho  
ganbarimasuuu~  
iyep xD mii juga jaga kesehatan yah.. xD  
makasih uda mau baca n review! xD

**Himawari Wia**  
wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk xDDDD author pun serupa! exhibitionist sejati! gyahahahaha #ketawaiblis  
makin banyak saksi mata, makin keren adegan rape narunya *ditabok sasunaru*  
makasih uda mau baca n review ya xD

**Vianycka Hime**  
Hahahahaha. ini kan kayak ungkapan gugur satu tumbuh seribu *eh* rival hilang satu, muncul yang lain xD #authorsarap  
MLnya nanti2 dulu aja, kalo rivalnya uda tambah banyak lagi *ditabok* xD  
makasih uda mau baca n review yah

**Just a normal reader**  
#authormojok,tanemjamur  
i-iya nih *gigit tisu* saya memang nista... *ditendang*  
ahahahahaha xDD  
bisa, bisa.. pura2 ngga ngerti aja deh.. *slapped* xD  
waaa mada-mada desu.. *w* tapi sankyuu!  
makasih juga uda mau baca n review ya xD

**Nauchi Kirika - Chan**  
hahahahaha iya, banyak jalan menuju roma. banyak jalan buat nagato biar bisa jadiin naruto 'mama'nya xD ohohoho  
ini dilanjut.. xD makasih banyak uda baca n review ya xD

**yunaucii**  
ohohohohohhoho saya suka cara tawanya anda xD  
waw akhirnya ada yang malah jadi suka sama nagato xD #kasibungakenagato  
iya dong, buat hasil yang bagus, harus ada perjuangan *author disambit* xD  
makasi uda baca n review ya xD

**Drack Yellow**  
Hahahaha harus dong. Dia kan penyelamat konoha juga *author ditimpuk*  
eh kan biar lengkap tuh rival. rival orang tua: cek. rival seumuran: cek. rival bocah: cek. xD  
ohohoho makasih banyak uda baca n review, yellow! sankyuu dukungannya juga! xD

**Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk**  
ahahahahaha abis author suka menyiksa sasuke #dibejek fans  
biarlah kelihatan ada perjuangannya *sibak rambut sasuke* xD  
iya tuh.. dimana-mana pasti jadinya heboh2an, bukan romantis dua2an. nelangsa juga sih ya jadi sasuke #authorditendang  
dilanjut.. xDD  
makasih uda mau baca n review! xD

**ila hunter**  
khehehehehehehe sasuke dinistain author berulang kali nih udahan. xDD biar aja, salah sendiri di komiknya balik konoha ngga langsung peluk naruto *author dibejek* xDD  
next chap updated! xDD  
makasih uda baca n review yah xD

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**  
ohohoho ngga apa xD ntar kapan2 author kasi tebak2 berhadiah ciuman itachi lagi xD  
iyap betul! sasuke itu walo rambutnya pantat ayam, tapi seksinya ngga terbatas! #author pake toa xD  
hahaha pengennya sih pokoknya ujung-ujungnya kalo sasuke marah, langsung 'itu' xD hohoho mungkin kalo ntar uda ngga betah dinistain, sasuke bisa nekat lho. xD *dibejek sasuke*  
makasih uda baca n review ya! xD

* * *

sekian balesan reviewnya.. x) kalo ada yang mau ditanyain ato apa, tanya aja langsung jangan sungkan yah x)

**Mind to RnR?**

**chiimao13**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Akhirnya kutemukan kau lagi, bocah-bocah SMP berbakatku…"_

_Dengan ini Sasuke yakin sudah ia tahu identitas si banci di depannya ini. Meskipun penampilannya agak berbeda dengan waktu pertama kali ia melihatnya, namun mata ular itu tidak akan bisa ia lupakan. _

_Ya, itu adalah mata ular yang sama dengan mata ular yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke dan Naruto waktu SMP dulu, dengan segenap usaha merekrut mereka untuk mau bermain film BL sehabis fotonya dan Naruto disebar oleh Kurama. _

_Tampaknya pemotretan hari ini akan menjadi lebih seru dari pemotretan kemarin…_

* * *

**Continuation of The Fuss**

**Disclaimer : Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, lainnya adalah ide saya**

**Rating : M (for later chapter)**

**Pairing : Sasunaru, slight Itakyuu**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, ETC, mungkin ada M-Preg, cliche scene for this chap)  
**

**Genre : Romance, humor (though it'll be less humor for this chap D=)  
**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini adalah sequel dari 'The Ominous First Time', fic Sasunaru pertama yang saya publish. Tapi bisa juga dibaca sebagai cerita terpisah sih, mungkin xD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Dobe, jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Sasuke langsung memperingatkan Naruto dan merengkuhnya lebih erat lagi, berasa ia adalah tokoh pangeran yang harus melindungi tuan putri dari naga yang jahat.

Naruto sih mau-mau saja. Dia nyaman-nyaman saja menghirup bau badan Sasuke selagi membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang suaminya itu. Si banci itu masih melihat mereka dengan mata yang tidak dapat ditebak apa saja isinya itu. Yang jelas, mata itu masih mata lapar yang siap mencari makanannya.

"Ngg…" Pein memandang mereka bergantian. "Hellow, aku masih disini. Ada yang bisa jelaskan skenarionya kepadaku?" pintanya-tidak jelas. "Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tidak mungkin kami kenal dengan banci mata ular sepertinya," tegas Sasuke. Ia tidak berbohong, kan? Ia tidak merasa pernah mengenalkan diri pada si banci itu. Si banci saja yang terus-terusan mendesak tanpa mendengarkan pendapatnya.

"Jangan bohong, _my kitten._" Si banci menyunggingkan senyuman menjijikkan, menurut pandangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto merasa tersinggung seketika. Sasuke itu bukan anak kucing. Dia ayam, dan dia milik Naruto seorang, bukan milik siapa-siapa apalagi milik ular bulukan. Enak saja mengaku-ngaku. Kalau Kurama yang ada di posisinya, ia pasti sudah minta bayaran atas penyabotasean hak kepemilikan. "Apa kalian sudah melupakan pertemuan manis kita beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Pertemuan manis bagaimana, Orochimaru-san?" Pein menanggapi, tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk.

"Mereka ini bibit-bibit berbakat yang kutemukan beberapa tahun lalu, _my cool guy._" Si banci yang bernama Orochimaru ini tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto dan Sasuke. "Mereka bintang yang pas untuk film BL-ku."

"Lhoh, bukannya Anda hanya seorang _stylist _dan pengarah gaya biasa yang banci?" Pein bertanya dengan santainya, tidak merasa kalau ia sebenarnya tidak sopan.

"Ini pekerjaan sampingan, _boy._" Orochimaru tidak menanggapi ketidaksopanan Pein. Ia baru terfokus pada pasangan di depannya. Otaknya sedang bekerja keras sekarang, menyusun ide-ide yang mendadak tertumpah ruah di dalamnya. "Aku mengabdikan hidupku sepenuhnya untuk film BL. Sayangnya, dari beberapa tahun lalu, sangat jarang pasangan yang bisa membuat ide-ide mengalir dalam kepalaku. Sampai akhirnya, aku melihat foto mereka sedang berpose _hot_ dan langsung saja membuat kepalaku penuh dengan imajinasi baru."

Rambut-rambut di sekujur tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto langsung merinding semua. Mereka tidak berani menduga apa yang dibayangkan dan diimajinasikan oleh si banci mirip ular itu tentang tubuh mereka. Apalagi Sasuke. Tubuh telanjang indah sempurnanya hanya boleh dibayangkan tidak-tidak oleh Naruto, dan tubuh indah seksi eksotis Naruto juga hanya boleh dilihat dan diimajinasikan dengan mesum olehnya, bukan oleh orang lain!

"Tapi Orochimaru-san, ada hal yang harus Anda ingat." Pein berkata setelah menghela napas, sedikit mengerti tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka. "Anda disini sekarang menjadi _stylist _dan pengarah gayaku, bukan sebagai pembuat film dan sebagainya. Lagipula, lihat mereka, sudah ketakutan seperti itu," ucap Pein-bijak. Ia melirik ke pasangan di dekatnya yang masih saja memasang gerakan perlindungan diri dengan sangat waspada. Pein yakin, lama-lama Sasuke pun bisa mengeluarkan _susanoo-nya_. Sebelum hal itu terjadi dan cerita ini tambah ngawur alurnya, ada baiknya ia menjadi orang bijak sejenak.

"Tapi…" Orochimaru ingin membantah, tapi Pein ternyata masih dalam mode bijaknya.

"Maaf, Orochimaru-san. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Anda disini untuk menjadi pengarah gaya dan _stylist _hari ini. Saya yakin Anda ini profesional." Pein tersenyum dengan senyuman modelnya sambil menepuk pundak Orochimaru. Ia lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Orochimaru. Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih waspada hanya bisa melihat mereka tanpa bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Pein pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru yang semula masih menampakkan wajah tidak terima itu perlahan mengubah ekspresinya. Ia menatap Pein dengan tatapan membelalak. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Pein pada Orochimaru sampai ia bisa terdiam seperti itu.

"Nah, sebentar lagi kita harus mulai pemotretan. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung bersiap saja?" Pein dengan cengirannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Orochimaru seakan barusan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Baiklah, _my cool guy._" Mendadak saja Orochimaru sudah kembali ke mode bancinya. Mata tajamnya tadi menghilang, tergantikan dengan mata yang sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk mengedip menjijikkan. "Kalian juga harus pastikan kalian menontonkyu- maksudnya, menonton _my cool guy _ini berpose lhoh~" ucapnya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Yuk!" Sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan tempatnya, ia mengerling genit sekali lagi pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Pasangan yang baru menikah ini lagi-lagi merasa mual. Kelihatannya akan ada drama Titanic season 2 setelah ini kalau Pein tidak segera menyadarkan mereka.

"Kalian kemarilah. Tidak akan ada yang aneh-aneh setelah ini. Aku tidak bohong, walau dia banci seperti itu, dia profesional saat bekerja." Pein mencoba menenangkan kedua orang itu. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menjadi obat nyamuk lagi jika kedua lelaki di depannya ini berdrama ria lagi. Cukup sekali saja.

"Memangnya tadi Pein-_nii _bilang apa ke dia?" Naruto bertanya-penasaran.

Pein tersenyum lima jari. "Aku cuma bilang kalau dia harus kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya kok," jawabnya, membuat Sasuke merasa kalau hanya dengan alasan itu, tidak mungkin banci itu menyerah. "Pokoknya kali ini percaya padaku. Dia berbeda saat bekerja."

Dan kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto harus mempercayai Pein. Si banci kaleng yang tadi keberadaannya dipercayai merupakan musibah bagi seisi dunia itu sekarang telah bertransformasi menjadi seorang lelaki dengan tatapan serius dan kelihatan bahwa dapat diandalkan.

"Miringkan wajahmu ke kiri, sekitar 25 derajat lalu agak naikkan!"

"Tajamkan tatapanmu! Gigit rantai kalungnya, biarkan bandulnya menjuntai sampai lehermu!"

"Angkat lehermu sedikit lagi. Biarkan tulang selangkamu terlihat tegas. Tapi jangan sampai rahangmu mengeras! Biarkan natural saja!"

"Lengan kirimu terlalu tersembunyi. Biarkan lebih terlihat lagi agar kemeja itu juga lebih terlihat oleh kamera! Sedikit angkat lengan kananmu agar tidak terlihat kurang tegas!"

"Pose kakimu kurang proporsional dilihat dari _angle_ ini! Biarkan kaki kananmu menjuntai agar terlihat lebih santai!"

Masih banyak lagi seruan-seruan Orochimaru yang dilontarkannya pada Pein. Siapa pun yang melihatnya tidak akan percaya kalau ia adalah banci yang tadi menggunakan bahasa feminin untuk merayu lelaki yang menurutnya keren. Naruto saja sekarang sudah benar-benar terbelalak. Kemarin ia memang sudah melihat secuil bagian dari pemotretan itu, tapi tidak sedekat ini. Yang membuatnya takjub bukan hanya transformasi Orochimaru, namun juga aksi Pein yang terlihat profesional. Ia mampu mengganti ekspresinya dalam waktu yang cepat, bisa langsung menangkap apa yang diserukan Orochimaru kepadanya, lalu mengolahnya menjadi suatu pose yang menarik. Inikah yang namanya profesional?

"Papa keren sekali kan?"

Mendadak sebuah tangan yang dingin menempel di lengan Naruto dan terdengar suara Nagato dari sebelah kanan Naruto. Ia hampir saja berteriak kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang ada di lokasi pemotretan. Nagato hanya tersenyum dengan manis sehabis mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Ka-kau mengagetkanku, Nagato." Naruto masih memegang dadanya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang sekarang masih tidak karuan itu. "Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali?"

Nagato melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Naruto dan menempelkan tangannya di kedua pipinya. "Iya, ya, masih dingin! Tadi aku makan es sebelum kesini." Ia lalu menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kok tanganmu yang dingin?" tanya Naruto lagi. Bukankah biasanya yang dingin malah pipinya?

"Soalnya tadi kubuat pegang esnya. Kan dimakannya satu-satu sambil jalan kesini," jawab Nagato, membuat Naruto tambah bingung. Memangnya bagaimana cara dia memegangnya, dan berapa es yang dia makan?

"Es apa? Makan banyak-banyak ya?"

"Enggak kok." Nagato menyangkalnya. "Cuma tiga biji. Itu aja kecil-kecil segini nih." Nagato menyatukan ujung jari telunjuk dan jempolnya untuk menunjukkan ukuran es yang dia makan.

Rasa penasaran Naruto malah bertambah. Memangnya ada yang jual es sekecil itu disini yah? Es yang model sekali hap gitu?

"Es apa? Mana yang jual?" Naruto tidak dapat menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"Ambil dari kulkas kok. Es batu," jawab Nagato sambil nyengir, tanpa mempedulikan kalau dua orang di sebelahnya ini sudah menatapnya kaget.

Disini ceritanya Pein itu orang kaya kan? Rumahnya di Iwa saja sangat megah. Kenapa anaknya malah makannya es batu? Kenapa tidak es yang lebih elit gitu? Naruto hanya bisa membatin heran.

Seakan bisa membaca batinan Naruto, Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak sadar saja Naruto kalau dia pun juga serupa. Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas kok kalau dua tahun lalu Naruto membawa sirup dan gelas ke halaman rumah sehabis hujan salju waktu musim dingin itu, lalu dengan santainya membuat _kakigoori_ dengan salju yang menumpuk itu seakan-akan dia tidak punya kulkas dan tidak bisa membuat es dengan air yang lebih matang. Tentu saja sehari setelahnya, ia langsung sakit perut, sampai-sampai Minato dengan paniknya berniat membakar halamannya yang masih penuh dengan salju itu agar saljunya mencair dan Naruto tidak bisa mengambilnya lagi.

"Jadi kembali ke topik awal, papa keren sekali." Nagato mengulang kalimatnya sambil mengangguk-angguk, yakin pada apa yang ia ucapkan. "Bukan begitu, Naru-chan?"

Naruto nyengir sambil mengacak rambut merah Nagato. "Iya. Pein-_nii _keren dan terlihat sangat profesional," ucapnya tanpa merasa kalau ada aura hitam menyebar seketika di dekatnya.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem sambil menatap depan. Ia ingin Naruto ingat kalau ia masih ada disana bersamanya.

"Om pucat kenapa? Sakit ya? Kebanyakan makan es batu sih," tuduh Nagato asal. Persimpangan mulai muncul di dahi Sasuke. Enak saja ia disamakan dengan bocah sedeng?

"Enggak, Nagato. Te-Sasuke itu nggak suka makan es, jadi nggak mungkin batuk gara-gara es ." Naruto menjelaskan. Perasaan senang muncul di hati Sasuke, ternyata ukenya masih saja ingat kalau ia tidak suka es. "Mungkin dia batuk gara-gara mie kremes yang kukasih di sup tomatnya kemarin. Berarti tenggorokannya sensitif tuh."

Langsung saja perempatan di dahi Sasuke membesar. Jadi rasa aneh di sup tomatnya setelah ia pergi sebentar untuk menghubungi Kurama itu ulah ukenya tercinta? Mie kremes? Apa pula itu? Baru kali ini dia dengar.

"Maklum ya, Nagato. Jangan sampai kayak dia. Dia itu paling anti sama jajanan yang murah. Lihat, begitu dikasi jajanan murah, sampai tenggorokan sakit gitu." Naruto berbisik ke Nagato, tapi tentu saja Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya memang benar, Sasuke hanya bisa makan jajanan tertentu saja. Beda sekali dengan author yang suka mie kremes sampai-sampai bonus stikernya hampir tertelan saking brutalnya cara makannya.

"Ehemingatsuamimumasihdisinijadijanganpujicowoklain." Sasuke mencoba mengganti cara berdehemnya, dengan lebih jelas agar Naruto bisa menangkap maksudnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali lho, denger orang berdehem kayak gitu. Panjang amat!" Nagato malah melihat Sasuke dengan takjub.

Begitu pula dengan target Sasuke. Naruto mengernyit memandang Sasuke sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Keren amat dehemanmu. Kapan-kapan aku juga mau coba."

Yang dilupakan Sasuke adalah kenyataan bahwa ukenya sangat polos dan _innocent_ dan ia takkan paham maksud dehemannya itu.

"Kapan-kapan kan, Naru-chan?" Nagato menarik lengan Naruto. "Ayo ngobrol lagi kalau begitu. Papa keren sekali ya, Naru-chan." Si bocah yang sejak kemunculannya telah membuat Sasuke jadi OOC itu lagi-lagi mencoba peruntungannya.

"Ngg… Bukannya tadi kamu sudah bicara topik itu ya?" Naruto mendapatkan kembali pencerahan yang membuat otaknya mengingat kalau kalimat itu sudah terlontar tiga kali dari mulut Nagato.

Anggukan terlihat dari Nagato. "Iya. Tapi papa keren sekali."

Tidak hanya Naruto, Sasuke pun sekarang agak heran. Ada beberapa kemungkinan kenapa bocah ini membahas hal itu melulu. Antara dia sebenarnya _father-complex _tingkat dewa, atau dia sebenarnya robot yang kasetnya baru rusak?

"I-iya, Nagato." Naruto akhirnya berusaha mengiyakan saja, tidak tahu harus memberi tanggapan apa lagi.

"Karena papa keren sekali, jadi Naru-chan nikah sama papa ya." Mata bulat Nagato mengarah langsung ke mata Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum ala bocah. "Jadi ntar punya suami keren dan anak keren," ucapnya narsis.

_Sabar, Sasuke, sabar. Jangan sampai dikuasai emosi, yang entar ujung-ujungnya kayak nasehat Itachi, dari sebel jadi demen_. Sasuke terus merapal kalimat itu di hatinya. Nasehat dari Itachi rupanya berguna untuk sedikit meredamkan emosi Sasuke.

"Nak…" panggil Sasuke sambil agak membungkuk, menghadapkan wajahnya ke Nagato. Ia mencoba bersikap ramah. "Dobe ini sudah punya suami." Ia merengkuh pinggang Naruto menggunakan satu tangan. "Dan suaminya ada disini. Jadi tidak mungkin nikah sama papamu."

"Maaf-maaf saja, aku masih kecil, jadi nggak kenal istilah 'sebelum janur kuning melengkung'. Janur kuning mau melengkung kek, mau lurus kek, _who cares_?" Ini bocah mendadak jadi _triple _sedeng di mata Sasuke. Kok berasa belagu amat? Nggak jelas pula apa yang diomongin. Sudah gitu, masih sok ngomong pakai bahasa asing pula. Ngajak berantem nih?

Sementara Sasuke dan Nagato sibuk melempar tatapan berkilat satu sama lain, Naruto malah dengan entengnya mengacungkan jempol pada Pein yang barusan mendapat waktu untuk istirahat.

"Keren, Pein-_nii_!" Seruan Naruto membuat kilatan antara Nagato dan Sasuke terpecah. Nagato menghampiri ayahnya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Papa tadi keren!" pujinya tulus.

"Hahaha, makasih." Pein tertawa. "Nagato nggak nakal kan?" tanyanya pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Dengan cepat Nagato menggeleng. "Enggak, papa." Ia tersenyum manis.

_Nakal sih enggak. Sedeng mah iya. _Batin Sasuke sambil melirik bocah berambut merah itu.

"Dan papa tahu, hari ini aku bisa abis tiga balok es berturut-turut lho," pamer Nagato ke Pein, membuat Sasuke agak syok. Bocah itu minta dimarahi apa?

"Tiga?" tanya Pein sambil mengerutkan dahi. Sasuke tanpa sadar lagi mengangguk. Sudah seharusnya Pein marah karena anaknya itu dengan sedengnya makan es batu. Tidak ada cemilan lain apa? "Kalah dong sama papa. Tiga sih langsung papa masukin mulut semua."

Sasuke rasanya ingin menelepon ayahnya dan berterima kasih ayahnya adalah orang yang serius. Ia tidak membayangkan apa jadinya ia sekarang kalau ayahnya adalah ayah tipe-tipe seperti Pein.

"Kalau Nagato mau serius, ntar musim dingin tanding sama papa, banyak-banyakan makan es serut dari salju. Saljunya kan pasti tebal tuh."

Saat ini rasanya Sasuke paham benar kenapa Kurama menyebut Pein sebagai Naruto season 1 dengan versi lebih corettuacoret, lebih dewasa maksudnya. Duh satu Naruto saja sudah cukup untuknya. Tidak perlu Naruto season 1, season 0, atau season 10. Ia hanya butuh satu Naruto Namikaze di dekatnya.

"Nagato ingin dipotret kayak papa deh kapan-kapan." Nagato tersenyum lebar sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada lokasi pemotretan tadi. "Asik banget, pose di depan kamera, bergaya keren begitu."

"Nagato mau?" tanya Pein. "Habis ini pun bisa lho."

"Bisa apa?" Nagato malah bertanya-heran.

"Bisa dipotret kayak papa. Sebenarnya dari awal sudah diminta Nagato ikutan di pemotretan, bukan cuma buat di majalah tapi juga buat dipampang di iklan toko dan sebagainya. Tapi papa ingin lihat dulu. Kalau Nagato melihat pemotretan papa dan memang tertarik, papa setuju-setuju aja. Jadi, tertarik?"

Binar di mata Nagato langsung muncul. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia memang benar-benar mengidolakan ayahnya. Reaksinya hampir sama dengan reaksi fans yang dapat kesempatan berfoto dengan artis idolanya.

"Tentu mau!" seru Nagato bahagia.

Kedua pemuda lain yang terdiam tadi tetap tidak bersuara. Sasuke sih memang karena dia mau irit ngomong saja. Kalau tidak ada yang menyulut, ia pun akan diam. Naruto terdiam karena membayangkan Nagato melakukan pose yang sama dengan Pein. Enggak banget! Bocah kecil itu nantinya akan melakukan pose seksi yang sama dengan Pein? Sesuatu banget!

"Nanti papa sekali lagi sesi pemotretan, habis itu istirahat buat makan siang, lalu Nagato ikut pemotretan setelahnya. Oke?" Pein mengacungkan jempolnya, meminta persetujuan Nagato. Nagato langsung nyengir lebar sambil membalas jempol ayahnya.

"Sip, papa!"

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

"Hei, teme." Naruto mendadak memanggil Sasuke. Saat ini mereka sudah diberi tempat duduk khusus di bawah payung pantai, permintaan khusus dari Pein, selagi mereka menonton dirinya dan Nagato melakukan pemotretan.

"Hn?"

"Gen itu ternyata kuat juga ya," ucap Naruto. Ia masih terduduk dengan kepalanya disangga kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada paha.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lihat, ternyata bukan cuma Pein, Nagato yang masih anak-anak pun bisa paham apa yang diarahkan oleh Oro-san." _Blue sapphire _milik Naruto terus tertuju ke arah Nagato. Nagato menjadi model untuk pakaian anak-anak yang _brand_-nya sama dengan pakaian yang menjadikan Pein sebagai modelnya.

_Stylist _dan pengarah gayanya pun tetaplah Orochimaru. Yang membedakannya dengan pemotretan Pein tadi ialah bahwa Orochimaru tidak berseru sekeras dan berapi-api seperti yang ditunjukkan pada pemotretan Pein. Tampaknya ia telah terbiasa untuk menghadapi model anak-anak juga. Masih tegas, hanya sedikit diperlembut cara penyampaiannya. Naruto pun sudah tahu siapa Orochimaru dan kenapa Sasuke memasang pose waspada waktu melihatnya. Namun ia juga tahu kalau Orochimaru yang saat ini sedang bekerja bukanlah Orochimaru yang akan mengejar-ngejar dirinya dan Sasuke untuk mau menandatangani kontrak dengannya dan bermain film BL.

"_Passion_, dobe." Sasuke menyahut. "Seseorang akan terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya saat mereka melakukan hal-hal yang benar-benar ingin mereka lakukan." Sasuke sendiri mengakui, Nagato yang di depan kamera ini adalah Nagato yang tampak berbeda dari Nagato yang yang tadi sempat beradu mulut dengannya saat makan siang bersama. Mereka ikut makan siang bersama dengan Pein dan Nagato di dekat lokasi pemotretan. Selama makan siang itu pula, Nagato terus menyebut Naruto sebagai calon 'mama'nya sehingga membuat Sasuke naik pitam. Harus berapa kali ia menjelaskan, dan harus berapa panjang mulutnya memanjang sampai Nagato bisa mengerti kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa menjadi mamanya.

Tapi lihatlah Nagato sekarang. Tiap kali Orochimaru memanggilnya untuk mengarahkannya dan memberikannya pakaian baru untuk dikenakan, Nagato terlihat serius. Berekspresi serius membuatnya terlihat keren. Saking terlihat kerennya, kalau saja rambut dan mata Nagato berwarna hitam, Sasuke tidak akan sungkan untuk menyebutnya sebagai anak keluarga Uchiha karena keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga berisi orang-orang keren, menurutnya-narsis.

Sekarang Pein akhirnya ikut masuk ke _setting_ pemotretan. Mereka memakai baju yang sungguh serasi untuk orang tua dan anak. Pose mereka pun diselaraskan oleh Orochimaru. Tapi walaupun begitu, namanya juga orang tua dan anak, _feel_-nya punmereka sudah dapat dan membuat pemotretan berjalan lebih lancar.

"Ne, teme. Kalau Kyuu-_nii _dan Ita-_nii_ dulu beneran masuk ke dunia permodelan, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah terkenal dan jadi jauh dari kita ya." Naruto mendadak terdengar agak suram. Walau seusil apapun Kurama, Naruto tetap sangat sayang kepadanya.

"Mungkin," sahut Sasuke. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupan sehari-harinya tanpa si _aniki_ tercinta. Walau ia sering merasa risih dengan kasih sayang berlebihan yang ditujukan Itachi padanya, namun kalau Sasuke harus hidup tanpa _aniki-_nya itu, mungkin dunia tidak akan terasa semeriah ini. Sisi positifnya, ia bisa berduaan dengan Naruto sebebas mungkin. Namun saat ini akhirnya Sasuke paham, lebih baik ada 'sedikit' gangguan di hubungan mereka agar hubungan mereka lebih terasa patut diperjuangkan.

"Untung mereka dulu menolak buat jadi model. Sekarang saja mereka sudah lebih jarang bersama dengan kita seperti dulu." Maklum, waktu mereka terbatas sekarang, sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Dulu Naruto selalu meributkan bagaimana ia muak setiap hari harus direcoki oleh Kurama, baik disaat kencan maupun saat berdiam diri di rumah. Tapi benar kata orang, makin dewasa, saat-saat seperti itu akan makin terasa menyenangkan, sekaligus membuat kangen.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan meraih tangan Naruto dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Maka dari itu kita jalani dengan senang saja apa yang ada saat ini. Biar nanti beberapa tahun kemudian kita jadi bisa mengingat masa-masa ini dengan senyuman." Sasuke yang biasanya hanya mengandalkan kata-kata bijak dari Itachi itu sekarang mendadak menjadi lembut dan bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan hati Naruto.

"Iya, ya." Senyuman akhirnya terlihat lagi di wajah Naruto. "Kau benar, teme." Naruto memandang onyx Sasuke, berusaha menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya lewat matanya.

Merasa terbawa suasana, Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, masih dengan tangannya diletakkan di atas tangan Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalari dirinya. Tidak peduli sudah berapa ribu ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Sasuke, namun tiap kali melakukannya, tubuhnya tetap terasa dialiri kehangatan.

Tapi saat wajah Naruto sudah hampir memejamkan mata dan siap menerima bibir Sasuke di bibirnya, mendadak Pein memanggilnya.

"Narunaru!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan Naruto segera menoleh walaupun wajahnya masih dihiasi semburat merah. Kepergok Pein bukanlah hal yang direncanakan, pastinya. "Ya?"

"Mau ikut pemotretan?" tawar Pein sambil tersenyum, tidak merasa bersalah telah mengganggu adegan romantis Sasunaru.

Mata Naruto langsung membelalak. "Eeeeh? Bener?"

Pein menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Tentu saja. Pemotretan inti sudah beres. Aku sudah minta ke staf untuk mengijinkan kita berfoto bersama selagi masih ada waktu. Pemotretan terlalu cepat sih yang hari ini. Sasuke juga boleh, kalau mau."

Naruto langsung menoleh ke Sasuke, dan dijawab dengan dengusan. Langsung paham arti dari dengusan Sasuke, Naruto pun hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Oke, oke. Kau tidak mau kan? Tapi aku ikutan yah," ucapnya sambil nyengir. Tidak menunggu jawaban Sasuke, Naruto langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Pein. Sasuke mau tidak mau hanya menggerutu dan melihat 'istri'nya dibimbing oleh salah satu staf ke tempat ganti pakaian_. _Ia sebenarnya agak was-was, mengerti kalau yang menangani adalah Orochimaru. Memang sih, Orochimaru berbeda total pada waktu bekerja. Tapi siapa tahu jiwa mesumnya akan bangkit begitu melihat Naruto, kan?

Baju yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru ke Naruto tampaknya memang pas dengan proporsi badan dan wajah Naruto yang kebocahan itu. Ia hanya diberi baju pantai tanpa lengan berwarna oranye dan celana pendek yang motifnya sama dengan yang sekarang dikenakan Pein dan Nagato. Tidak lupa aksesoris berupa bandana yang terikat di kepalanya, menutupi sebagian rambutnya. Pein mengenakan kemeja putih yang tipis dengan bagian depan dibiarkan terbuka, lalu Nagato mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan yang didobeli dengan _hoodie_ berlengan pendek yang bagian depannya juga dibiarkan terbuka. Mereka sudah terlihat sepaket saja.

"Teme! Asyik kan bajuku?" Naruto berseru pada Sasuke sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ia lalu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, ingin memamerkan bajunya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang begitu spesial dari baju itu. Hanya saja, bahannya sungguh nyaman untuk dikenakan, apalagi di musim panas.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya terdiam sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia hanya berharap, darah yang sudah akan mencapai hidung ini kembali ke tempat asalnya masing-masing, tidak mempermalukannya dengan keluar dari hidungnya. Naruto terlihat kekanakan dengan memakai baju seperti itu. Tapi justru disitulah poinnya. Ia terlihat tambah manis dan manis saja. Sasuke pun lebih menyukai _image _Naruto yang terlihat manis. Biarlah _image _keren itu untuk dirinya saja. Pasangan yang keren dan manis, cocok kan?

"Calon 'mama'! Kita kembaran celana!" Nagato entah terbang dari mana, datang sambil menubruk Naruto dengan cerianya.

"Hahaha. Lebih asyik kalau kembar sih ya!" Naruto menanggapi sambil balas memeluk Nagato yang sekarang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kita kan keluarga bahagia yang serasi. Benar tidak, Nagato?" Mendadak Pein ikut saja nyambung dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Benar, papa! Ada papa, calon 'mama', dan anak lelaki yang keren! Kita keluarga keren!" Nagato bersorak kegirangan.

Darah Sasuke yang tadi hampir saja keluar dari hidung, sekarang malah mundur sedikit dan melanjutkan perjalanan sampai ke ubun-ubun. Yang ada sih bukan keluarga keren, tapi ayah dan anak yang sedeng, dan satu 'istri' orang yang manisnya luar biasa. Enak saja Naruto diakui jadi bagian dari keluarga sedeng itu!

Dari jauh Sasuke melihat Naruto hanya bisa tertawa grogi dan kelihatan _speechless. _Mereka lalu berjalan memasuki _setting_-an dan bersiap untuk diarahkan oleh Orochimaru. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan lebih mendekat lagi, ingin melihat bagaimana dobenya beraksi. Dulu ia dan dobenya itu sama-sama difoto. Jadi kali ini ia juga ingin melihat dari sudut pandang seorang penonton.

Pertama-tama, Pein, Nagato, dan Naruto hanya disuruh duduk di sekitar meja pantai yang bundar yang diatasnya sudah tersedia beberapa air kelapa, hanya untuk pemanis. Ceritanya mereka baru bersantai. Pein dan Naruto duduk di kanan dan kiri meja dengan posisi tidak berhadapan tapi agak miring, lalu Nagato berdiri di kursi di belakang meja itu. Naruto terlihat agak kebingungan karena ia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia keluarkan. Tapi Nagato lalu memanggilnya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Tak lama kemudian, Pein juga ikut menanggapi. Pembicaraan asyik itu akhirnya menyebabkan mereka bertiga tertawa dengan cerianya.

"Bagus! Teruskan! Berpura-puralah kami tidak ada disini!" Orochimaru berseru pada mereka sambil bunyi jepretan terus terdengar dari sang fotografer.

Sasuke yang melihatnya pun bisa merasakan kalau sekarang apa yang ada di depannya ini adalah pemandangan yang natural. Tawa, senyuman, dan gelakan yang diberikan mereka bertiga adalah asli, tanpa adanya unsur paksaan.

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Pein disuruh bertanding lari di atas pasir dengan Nagato menjadi penyemangat mereka berdua. Dan lagi-lagi, Pein dan Nagato berhasil membuat Naruto melupakan keberadaan kamera disana. Tidak tampak aura grogi dari Naruto sekarang ini. Malahan, waktu mereka harus ganti gaya, Naruto tidak terima karena belum sekalipun ia berhasil mengalahkan Pein.

Selanjutnya adalah bermain pasir. Mereka membangun istana pasir dan berbagai macam bentuk lainnya sementara fotografer terus mengabadikan pose mereka dan Orochimaru sesekali memberitahu mereka kalau mereka harus ganti posisi dan lainnya.

Lama-lama Sasuke merasa sebal juga. Ia ingin ialah yang ada disana, bermain pasir bersama dengan dobenya. Kalau bisa, mereka main pasir sampai lengket-lengket, lalu sesampainya di vila, langsung mandi bersama dan melakukan hal-hal NC-17 sekalian di kamar mandi. Naruto yang tadinya masih dengan asyik bermain pasir, sekarang mendadak merinding seketika.

"Ada apa, Narunaru? Sudah capek?" tanya Pein melihat Naruto mendadak terdiam.

Tidak mungkin Naruto mengatakan kalau ia merinding karena merasakan firasat tidak enak kan? "Hahaha. Bukan apa-apa kok."

"Nagato yang agak capek, papa. Nagato udahan dulu ya. Pengen makan cemilan." Nagato mengusap perutnya. Anak kecil memang gampang sekali lapar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Pein langsung memberi kode kepada Orochimaru, mengatakan kalau Nagato mau keluar dari _setting._ Seorang staf langsung saja menyambut Nagato dan mengantarnya ke tempat duduk.

Naruto baru bersiap berdiri mengikuti Nagato ketika Pein mendadak menarik tangannya. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Sudahan kan pemotretannya?" tanya Naruto sambil bingung.

"Nagato yang sudahan. Kita masih pemotretan, Narunaru." Pein menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk lagi. Ia memberi kode kepada Orochimaru dan sang fotografer kalau mereka sudah siap lagi.

"Lho, hanya kita, Pein-_nii_?" Naruto masih merasa bingung.

Pein tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja. Kau masih punya tenaga kan?"

Merasa tertantang, Naruto menunjukkan cengiran lebar. "Tentu!"

Yang merasa ditinggalkan sekarang hanyalah Sasuke. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke _setting _pemotretan dan difoto bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi ia tadi sudah menolak. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta.

Pein dan Naruto diminta Orochimaru untuk membangun terowongan pasir bersama-sama. Mereka membuat sebuah gundukan dulu sampai dirasa cukup tingginya. Setelah itu Pein meminta Naruto untuk membuat lubang untuk terowongannya menggunakan tangannya. Mereka bersama membuat lubang dari arah berlawanan. Memang harus hati-hati dan agak sulit karena takut roboh, namun justru ekspresi mereka menjadi ekspresi yang menarik untuk diabadikan. Naruto yang biasanya berekspresi sangat cerah itu sekarang menjadi lebih serius, mengatur tekanan tangannya agar tidak merobohkan gundukan.

Lama-lama, Naruto akhirnya merasa terowongan mereka telah tersambung. Tangannya telah menyentuh tangan Pein. Ekspresinya pun berubah menjadi ekspresi gembira. Namun ekspresi gembira itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kaget ketika ia merasakan Pein menggenggam tangannya erat di lubang yang mereka buat itu, lalu menyentaknya ke atas sehingga bagian atas terowongan pun hancur. Yang tersisa hanyalah bagian bawah terowongan dengan tangan Pein dan Naruto yang bergenggaman di atasnya. Pein tersenyum menatap mata biru Naruto, sedangkan Naruto menatap Pein dengan tatapan heran.

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mendadak ia dapat merasakan genre pemotretan berubah menjadi _romance_.

Memanfaatkan celah yang ada karena Naruto masih terlihat bingung, Pein dengan cepat mendorong Naruto menggunakan tangan mereka yang masih tersambung itu sehingga Naruto mau tidak mau terdorong ke belakang dan menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya yang lain.

"Pe-Pein-_nii, _apaan ini?" Naruto mengernyit, merasa kalau ini adalah pose yang aneh untuk pemotretan biasa. Pein sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto, dan ia menunjukkan senyuman misteriusnya.

"Diam saja, Narunaru. Serahkan padaku," ucapnya.

"A-apa yang serahkan pada-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti dan matanya membelalak ketika mendadak Pein langsung menyambar bibir merahnya itu.

Bibir Pein mengecap pelan bibir ranum Naruto itu. Namun matanya yang tadi terpejam sejenak waktu bibir mereka bertemu itu sekarang terbuka. Darah Sasuke seketika mendidih lebih lagi ketika mata Pein melirik ke arahnya dan bibirnya yang masih ada di atas bibir Naruto sekilas menyunggingkan senyum, senyuman kemenangan karena ia berhasil merebut bibir Naruto.

Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah apa yang sering terlihat di drama-drama atau telenovela yang lagi-lagi rutin ditonton Itachi. Dengan segera Sasuke berlari mendekati mereka berdua dan berusaha untuk memukul Pein. Pein langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan berhasil menghindari amukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tambah emosi saja. Dengan cepat ia melayangkan tinjunya pada Pein, tapi Pein berhasil menangkisnya.

"Memukulku pun percuma, Sasuke." Pein malah seakan menantangnya. Sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan ketakutan dan rasa bersalah sama sekali. "Pukulanmu tidak akan mengembalikan bibir Naruto," ucapnya tegas.

Sasuke mengeraskan kepalan tangannya. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan mulut orang itu saat ini juga. Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali langsung syok melihat urat-urat terlihat di tangan Sasuke, saking betapa ia menahan amarahnya.

"Sasuke! Sudahlah!" Dengan segera Naruto langsung bangkit dan memeluk lengan Sasuke erat-erat. Ia tidak mau ada pertengkaran disini, apalagi yang bertengkar adalah suaminya dan orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. "Pein-_nii _benar, apapun yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah terjadi." Ia berusaha menahan Sasuke untuk melampiaskan amarahnya dengan pukulan. Sasuke bisa jadi sangat menakutkan kalau sudah berganti mode menjadi mode berkelahi, sama seperti Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menatap Naruto yang mengeratkan pelukannya lagi. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak. Ia posesif. Ia tidak ingin bibir Naruto diklaim oleh orang lain, bahkan misal oleh Kurama yang notabene kakaknya sendiri sekalipun. Apalagi ini adalah Pein yang jelas-jelas telah mengibarkan bendera perang padanya sebelumnya. Hampir mirip dengan kejadian Utakata dulu. Bedanya, kali ini Sasuke lebih terlatih. Ia bisa mengembalikan akal sehatnya dan berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Kalau pukulan tidak bisa mengembalikan ciumanmu, dobe…" Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya, membuat Naruto masih dengan wajah takut-takut menatapnya. Ia masih melihat segaris kemarahan terlukis di ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar itu. "… maka aku akan menutup bibirmu, mengklaimnya kembali, dan lebih menjaganya agar tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkannya selain diriku sendiri."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Maaf kalau cerita chapter ini jadi less humor dan tambah less amusing. () mungkin sudah saatnya ganti genre apa yah.. tapi enggak menutup kemungkinan chapter ke depan bakal dibanyakin lagi humornya. saya jadi galau sendiri T_T baru mode agak ngegalau gara2 cuaca diluar brutal waktu lagi ngetik. #ngelesKalau ada typo dan segala macam, maafkan sayaaa.. baru nyadar juga kalau di chap sebelumnya juga ada typo. duh. T^T  
**

**I'll try my best to update this fic at least once every 4 days so that this fic will end faster too x) have some other lists to do...**

**Review kali ini saya bales lewat pm, mumpung lagi bisa nih. T^T**

**Buat yang ga login, ini balesannya**

**amour-chan  
ini sudah dilanjutin x) ehehe. makasih banyak uda mau baca n review yah xD**

**Qnantazefanya, for chap 2saya juga ngga rela ini jadi Pein-Naru lho. Ngetiknya aja ini sambil agak merem-merem gimana gitu x( *dibejek*  
but don't worry, naru still belongs to sasu here xD  
**

**buat semua yang uda mau baca, makasih banyak! x) yang uda review, fave, follow, makasih banyak banyak! x)) tiap kalian bener-bener bikin saya bisa ngelanjutin fic ini lho. tiap review yang dateng juga dibaca sungguh-sungguh x) makasih buat semua yang kasih saran dkk juga lho! xD  
応援してくれて本当にありがとう！皆、やっていることに頑張ってね！ｘD**

**Mind to RnR?**

**chiimao13**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kalau pukulan tidak bisa mengembalikan ciumanmu, dobe…" Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya, membuat Naruto masih dengan wajah takut-takut menatapnya. Ia masih melihat segaris kemarahan terlukis di ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar itu. "… maka aku akan menutup bibirmu, mengklaimnya kembali, dan lebih menjaganya agar tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkannya selain diriku sendiri."_

* * *

**Continuation of The Fuss**

**Disclaimer : Karakter adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, lainnya adalah ide saya**

**Rating : M (for later chapter)**

**Pairing : Sasunaru  
**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC, TYPO, GARING, AU, bahasa kacau, ETC, mungkin ada M-Preg**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ  
Cerita ini murni untuk kepuasan pribadi Author saja. No bashing, please. Jadi, lebih baik segera tutup saja fic ini jika Anda merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya, apalagi untuk yang anti-yaoi. Mari buat dunia fandom ini dipenuhi kedamaian X)**

**Ini adalah sequel dari 'The Ominous First Time', fic Sasunaru pertama yang saya publish. Tapi bisa juga dibaca sebagai cerita terpisah sih, mungkin xD**

* * *

Sasuke memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Suasana hingar-bingar yang ada di sekelilingnya itu membuatnya tambah tidak _mood _dan pusing. Bagaimana tidak pusing kalau mendadak ia bangun dan sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya tidak ingin ia jamah itu? Seingatnya, tadi siang agak sore tadi setelah semua kerusuhan itu selesai, Sasuke pulang ke vila, mandi karena badannya lengket oleh pasir, lalu ia tidur sebentar, bersiap tidak tidur semalaman karena dapat jatah dari Naruto.

Namun apa-apaan ini? Para staf pemotretan berkeliaran sambil membawa makanan, beberapa menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang diputar, beberapa bahkan menari. Harusnya ia masih ada di vila, menikmati makan malam berdua dengan Naruto atau masih tidur sampai nanti, bukan malah ada di tengah pesta seperti ini.

"Ayo teme! Nikmati saja makan malam meriah ini!" Naruto lewat di depannya sambil menggigit paha ayam yang ia bawa di atas piringnya. Ia tampak sangat puas. "Ehak haheh ho!" ucap Naruto, yang dapat diartikan sebagai 'enak banget lho'.

"Hhh." Sasuke menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa tempat ia duduk sekarang. Sofa itu sudah diletakkan di pinggir agar di tengah-tengah ruangan bisa dipakai penuh sebagai tempat menyajikan makanan.

Melihat suaminya merasa tidak semangat seperti itu, Naruto mulai merasa bersalah. Sedikit banyak, ialah yang telah menyebabkan Sasuke terdampar disini. Ia lalu mendaratkan pantatnya di tempat kosong sebelah Sasuke. Dengan tatapan sendu, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke piring kertasnya yang berisi paha ayam itu.

_GOSH_!

Mata Naruto membelalak. Betapa tidak sadar dirinya dia! Bagaimana bisa dia dengan enaknya makan ayam, padahal di sebelahnya ada Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau dia tersinggung? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak terima saudara seperguruannya malah dengan brutalnya disantap oleh Naruto?

Nafsu makan ayamnya jadi hilang seketika.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Naruto dengan lirihnya. "Aku akan mengganti menu dulu." Tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Sasuke, Naruto langsung beranjak untuk menukar makanannya dengan menu lain yang sekiranya tidak bersangkutan dengan ayam. Kalaupun daging ayam, haruslah yang sudah tidak berbentuk agar tidak menyinggung Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Si dobe ini kenapa pula tadi kesini dengan cerianya sambil makan ayam, lalu mendadak pergi untuk menukar menu sehabis minta maaf. Ayamnya nggak enak? Dia minta maaf ke ayamnya karena nggak bisa menghabiskan? Duh, rasanya Sasuke tidak ingin tahu penyebabnya. Ia sudah cukup pusing berada disini secara mendadak.

Secara mendadak?

Ya, bangun tidur, mendadak ia sudah ada di sofa di vila yang ditempati Pein dan segenap staf, berada di tengah pesta kecil yang katanya pesta ulang tahun redaksi dan karena mereka sedang tidak bersama dengan keluarga besar redaksi majalah, mereka diberi anggaran merayakan sendiri di pulau pribadi ini. Entah bagaimana bisa jadi seperti itu, tapi Sasuke yakin dengan sangat kalau para staf-lah yang mengajukan ide agar mereka bisa bersenang-senang dimanapun mereka berada. Yah, yang penting bersenang-senang.

Jadi, siapa yang membawanya ke tempat ini? Lihat, bahkan ia sudah memakai baju yang lebih formal yang pas untuk pesta. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah Naruto. Si 'istri' yang doyan dengan kata 'makanan di pesta' ini mengaku kalau ia yang mempersiapkan Sasuke dan meminta pelayan untuk mengangkut mereka dengan mobil pantai sampai ke vila Pein selagi Sasuke masih tertidur.

Lalu apakah yang terjadi siang tadi? Apa ini tandanya Sasuke, Naruto, dan Pein sudah menyelesaikan urusan satu sama lainnya?

_Flashback on_

"Kalau pukulan tidak bisa mengembalikan ciumanmu, dobe…" Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya, membuat Naruto masih dengan wajah takut-takut menatapnya. Ia masih melihat segaris kemarahan terlukis di ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar itu. "… maka aku akan menutup bibirmu, mengklaimnya kembali, dan lebih menjaganya agar tidak ada yang bisa mendapatkannya selain diriku sendiri."

Pipi Naruto ia raih dengan tangannya, lalu dengan segera Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Naruto dengan cepat. Disapunya seluruh permukaan bibir itu dengan bibirnya, menghapus klaim yang tadi diberikan Pein pada bibir 'istri'nya itu. Bibir atas bawah Naruto ia tarik pelan dengan bibirnya secara bergantian, lalu dilepaskannya kembali untuk akhirnya ditarik lagi.

Naruto masih belum membalas ciumannya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, kaget dengan aksi Sasuke yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu. Tapi perlahan, tangannya yang memeluk lengan Sasuke mengendur dan akhirnya terlepas, berganti dengan remasan pada baju Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak, hanya untuk menatap kembali bibir ranum yang barusan telah dicuri oleh orang lain itu. Seketika darahnya mendidih kembali dan ia mengecup-ngecup bibir beberapa kali dengan cepat. Digigitnya kecil bibir Naruto yang sedari tadi sama sekali belum membalasnya itu.

"Nggh." Naruto tersentak kaget dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Satu tangan Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan menggerakkannya turun sehingga mulut Naruto terbuka lebih lebar. Lidahnya ia julurkan untuk menjilat bibir atas pemuda pirang itu sebelum akhirnya ia masukkan ke dalam.

Begitu lidah Sasuke menyentuh lidahnya, secara tidak sadar lidah Naruto bereaksi, memajukan dirinya agar bisa lebih disentuh oleh lidah suaminya. Saat lidah Naruto sudah menunjukkan pergumulan dan terulur agak panjang, Sasuke membuka mulut Naruto lagi dan menangkup lidah Naruto dengan kedua belah bibirnya. Dihisapnya pelan lidah itu, membuat Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang lebih lagi di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto membiarkan tubuhnya diambil alih oleh Sasuke dan nafsunya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke telah membaringkannya di atas pasir. Mulutnya terus beradu dengan mulut Sasuke, tangannya meremas baju Sasuke makin kuat. Bandananya pun terlepas akibat gesekan dengan pasir.

Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak lagi, mengusap leher Naruto yang sebentar lagi akan jadi tujuan bibirnya juga. Melepaskan diri dari mulut Naruto, lidahnya sekarang menyapu dagu Naruto yang sudah sedikit basah karena saliva yang tadi turun dari mulutnya. Dihisapnya pelan ujung dagu Naruto sebelum ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke leher tan eksotis di depannya. Sasuke mengecup beberapa bagian leher Naruto, lalu mencari spot yang pas untuk menjadi targetnya.

BINGO!

Naruto mendesah saat Sasuke menghisap satu spot di lehernya. Lidah Sasuke menjilat spot yang sudah memerah itu, lalu menghisapnya kembali seakan ia ingin menciptakan tanda merah yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Setelah itu, ditekannya spot lain dengan jarinya. Sasuke membasahi bibirnya sekilas, lalu menempelkan mulutnya yang agak membuka itu pada spot yang tadi ia tekan. Disapunya pelan area itu, lalu giginya mulai beraksi, menggigitnya perlahan.

Desahan terdengar lagi dari Naruto yang tangannya telah berpindah ke rambut Sasuke. Saat lidah Sasuke mulai menghisap area barunya itu, tangannya meremas rambut hitam raven di depannya. Secara reflek ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi Sasuke akses lebih untuk lebih mengeksplorasi lehernya.

Sambutan Naruto diterima dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Dengan segera ia bergerak untuk bisa lebih menginvasi leher Naruto. Tangannya pun sudah bergerak pelan mencari daerah jajahan baru, dada Naruto. Meskipun tertutup oleh kaosnya, namun Sasuke masih bisa merasakan ada tonjolan dari baliknya. Naruto mungkin sudah _turn on_ dengan serangan-serangan darinya tadi.

Dengan bibir masih menempel pada leher Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Rasanya ada target empuk yang lebih enak untuk disantap. Setelah membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan pada leher Naruto, Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya.

Turun, turun, turun…

Sampai akhirnya mulutnya menggantikan jarinya yang sedari tadi mencoba menekan tonjolan di dada Naruto itu. Ia tidak peduli bahwa masih ada kaos Naruto yang membatasi mereka. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah membawa tonjolan itu ke mulutnya untuk ia gigit kecil dan hisap.

Kaos yang dipakai Naruto itu mulai terlihat basah oleh saliva Sasuke. Hanya di bagian tertentu saja.

"Su… ke…" Desahan Naruto membuat Sasuke lebih menyeringai lagi. Rasa kesalnya tadi berubah total menjadi nafsu, nafsu yang membuatnya ingin membuat Naruto terus mendesah di bawahnya.

Ia terus menghisap-hisap titik tersensitif di tubuh bagian atas Naruto itu. Rasanya Sasuke sekarang berpikiran untuk tidak ingin punya anak. Bagaimana kalau nanti tonjolan Naruto itu dikuasai anaknya, lalu dirinya tidak mendapat jatah? Bagaimana kalau nanti tiap malam malah anaknya-lah yang mendapat kenikmatan dari Naruto? Bagaimana kalau misal dirinya malah tidak bisa dapat bagian di kasur dan harus tidur di sofa tiap malam?

Membayangkan hal semacam itu sudah membuat rasa posesif di hati Sasuke kembali muncul. Cukup kuat untuk menjadi alasan Sasuke kini makin niat dalam menghisap dada Naruto, kedua-duanya secara adil. Sebelah tangannya pun mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos Naruto, ingin menyentuh apa yang barusan ia hisap itu tanpa penghalang.

Naruto makin mendesah saja waktu ia merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai tubuhnya yang semakin panas itu. Ia baru akan menyerukan nama Sasuke lagi ketika…

"_WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY_?!"

Mendadak terdengar suara heboh dari pinggiran _setting_, membuat semua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya secara serempak, termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

"_Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding_!_ Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding_!_ Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding_!"

Saat semua mata tertuju padanya, si pelaku pembuat rusuh mendadak yang hampir membuat jantungan itu malah tidak peduli.

"Om pucat memang sinting-ting-ting-ting-keringetdingin! Sinting-ting-ting-ting-bikingaring! Sinting-ting-ting-ting-ngejermaling!"

Atmosfir panas yang dibuahkan Naruto dan Sasuke tadi seketika langsung berubah drastis. Bocah berambut merah yang ada di pinggir _setting_, yang barusan seenak udel mengubah lagu orang tersebut masih saja menari dengan semangat sambil sesekali memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Sasuke.

Satu-satunya sisi positif yang ada dari kehebohan barusan itu adalah bahwa Sasuke sadar, ia hampir membuat tubuh Naruto yang hanya miliknya itu terekspos ke semua orang disitu.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto sebelum ia lagi-lagi tertutup kabut nafsu dan malah membiarkan semua orang tahu tentang betapa seksinya tubuh seorang Naruto Uchiha. Rasanya sangat sayang, sebenarnya, mengingat rating fic ini sudah hampir setengah dari rating M yang ditulis author di bagian atas. Namun apa boleh buat, keposesifannya akan tubuh Naruto mengalahkan segalanya.

Matanya menelusur ke tubuh Naruto, dan akhirnya menemukan dua spot paling basah telah tercetak di kaus oranye yang dikenakan Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk duduk. Ia sendiri melepas kemejanya, lalu dengan cepat menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depan Naruto. Ia sendiri masih mengenakan kaos biasa di balik kemejanya.

"_What the fox say_?!"

Lengkingan terdengar kembali dari arah si bocah sedeng.

"_Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! Papalebihkeren,hellow_!"

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya bahwa bocah rambut merah ini perlu diganti lagi baterainya, atau lebih baik kabelnya saja yang diganti? Kelihatannya ia sudah rusak.

"YAKKKKKKK cukup, Nagato!" Pein menepuk kedua tangannya dengan keras, cukup untuk membuat Nagato menghentikan kegilaannya. "Lihat, semua orang sudah jadi syok." Ucapan Pein merupakan fakta. Beberapa staf masih melongo terkaget-kaget. Apalagi staf yang tadi menemani Nagato makan cemilan. Nagato yang dari agak jauh mendadak menengok dan memergoki aksi nista Sasunaru langsung berlari mendekat ke arah ayahnya yang sudah keluar dari _setting-_anpemotretan_._ Saat si staf berlari menyusul dan sudah sampai di dekatnya, mendadak Nagato malah bernyanyi keras-keras, dekat dengan telinganya. Belum sempat ia menyadarkan dirinya dan mengembalikan kewarasan telinganya, Nagato sudah menyanyi lagi. Salah apa sebenarnya dia ini, ketiban sial begitu.

Melihat Pein, sebenarnya Sasuke yang tadi sudah selesai marah, sudah mulai akan emosi lagi. Tapi kemudian otaknya yang mulai menganalisa suasana ingat kalau ada makhluk lain yang perlu diwaspadai di dekatnya. Ia pun mulai merengkuh tubuh Naruto lagi dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Namun nampaknya yang ia cari telah menghilang.

"Mana Orochimaru?" Sasuke bertanya pada salah satu staf yang terdekat dengan posisinya. Firasatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Ia takut mendadak Orochimaru akan berubah jadi liar dan memaksa menelanjangi Naruto untuk dijadikan eksperimen film BL-nya.

"Orochimaru-san? Tadi ia mendadak berlari kencang ke arah sana waktu Nagato-chan masih menyanyi." Staf itu menunjuk arah kanannya, menunjukkan arah Orochimaru pergi. Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa melihat rambut hitam panjang yang masih berkibar, sosoknya masih dapat terlihat, sekarang sedang berlari brutal menuju ke arah vila yang diduga Sasuke dipakai sebagai tempat tinggal sementaranya.

_Jangan-jangan…_

Otak jenius Sasuke langsung mencoba memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. Dengan segera Sasuke menoleh pada Pein yang sekarang menggendong Nagato yang menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke-mungkin karena tidak terima calon 'mama'nya dinistai Sasuke di depannya. Pein terlihat mendengus dan tersenyum misterius sambil mengedikkan sebelah bahunya.

"_Well_, kau tidak mau kan kalau sepanjang sisa waktumu disini kau terus dikejar oleh Orochimaru-san? Harusnya sih dia akan pulang sore ini dan diganti oleh orang lain untuk besok. Tapi kalau ia sudah terobsesi, ia bisa saja memilih untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan selanjutnya dan berdiam disini dengan kalian." Pein dengan santainya mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih tetap di posisinya.

"Dengan cara begini? Sama saja kami memenuhi keinginannya!" Sasuke berseru dengan kesal.

Pein memutar bola matanya. "_At least _kau tidak disuruh membuka baju secara total. Ini masih termasuk PG-15, bukan NC-17."

"Lalu apa harus dengan cara mencium Naruto dulu?" sindir Sasuke agak kasar. Ia masih belum terima bibir Naruto dinodai Pein.

"Kalau tidak begitu, apa kau mau melakukan adegan seperti tadi?" Pein menembak langsung. "Dengan sukarela," tekannya. "Lagipula, sudah untung kali ini Orochimaru-san puas hanya dengan seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin pembangkit inspirasi saja, katanya."

Memang itulah faktanya. Karena ia tidak mau tubuh Naruto terlihat oleh orang lain, maka ia menolak menjadi seorang _exhibitionist. _Apalagi saat ini ia sedang dalam kondisi kritis, dimana ia bisa saja benar-benar gelap mata sehingga melanjutkan kegiatannya ke level yang lebih tinggi lagi sekalinya ia menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Tadi saja, kalau si bocah gila itu tidak berbuat heboh, Sasuke yakin ia sudah mendapatkan jatahnya siang ini, di depan banyak orang.

"Permisi, saudara-saudara semua…" Suara yang agak lemah itu menyadarkan beberapa orang kalau masih ada orang yang harus diberi perhatian. "Anu… Ini masih bagian dari pemotretan kah?" tanya orang yang sebenarnya menjadi korban kali ini.

Pein langsung memasang senyum terbaiknya begitu Naruto bertanya dengan wajah masih penuh dengan tanda tanya. "Sudah selesai, Narunaru. Kerja bagus."

Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan, membantu sang uke untuk berdiri juga. Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke sementara tangan lainnya masih ia gunakan untuk memegangi kemeja Sasuke yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. "Kita kembali ke vila, dobe."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terlihat bimbang. Situasi menjadi agak aneh sekarang. Nagato yang tadi berbuat edan pun tidak berbicara karena ia tampaknya sudah mengantuk, melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Pein dan menaruh kepalanya pada cerukan leher ayahnya itu. Tampaknya akhirnya energinya habis juga.

Mengerti kalau dobenya itu juga masih bingung, Sasuke langsung menariknya untuk mengikutinya. "Pakaian yang dipakai Naruto akan kukembalikan besok," ucap Sasuke cepat, entah pada siapa.

"Tidak perlu. Kaos itu boleh untuk Narunaru." Pein langsung menyahut sambil menghadapkan badannya pada Sasuke yang tadi sudah berjalan melewatinya. Tidak ada respon lagi dari Sasuke. Pein hanya tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa si rambut hitam itu masih merasa kesal padanya. "Lalu, Narunaru…"

Seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasuke juga berhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Pein yang sekarang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf atas kejadian tadi," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya. Walau masih agak bingung, namun Naruto paham kalau yang dimaksud oleh Pein adalah kejadian ciuman tadi. "Satu lagi, kalungmu terlihat cocok sekali dipakai olehmu."

_Flashback off_

Bisa dibilang, urusan mereka sebenarnya belum selesai secara penuh. Hanya saja, kedekatan Naruto dengan Pein membuat mereka dengan cepat bisa langsung menyesuaikan diri lagi, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi siang. Apakah ini yang terjadi ketika ada dua orang modelan Naruto berkumpul?

Mengenai kalung Naruto, sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ada kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menyingkirkan kalung itu dari depan Naruto untuk selamanya. Walau hari ini ia memakai kalung yang terkadang ia simpan di tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya itu, namun tetap saja waktu mandi, ia melepasnya. Harusnya dengan langsung Sasuke menyingkirkannya agar tidak ada lagi yang namanya bukti dari janji dengan Pein maupun tanda bahwa Naruto adalah pasangan takdir Pein. Namun hal itu tidak dilakukannya. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin Sasuke terlalu banyak berpikir untuk kali ini.

"Kalau ini kau pasti bisa makan nih." Mendadak saja Naruto sudah berada di sebelahnya dan mendudukkan diri di sofa dengan membawa makanan yang baru. Beberapa buah c_rispy hash brown_ kecil-kecil beserta dengan saus. Kenapa mendadak Naruto mengatakan kalau ini, Sasuke pasti bisa makan? Yah, pokoknya sekarang ia paling tidak bisa mengisi perutnya sedikit. Si dobe pastinya tadi langsung semangat begitu Pein memberitahunya lewat _handphone _bahwa ia bisa ikut pesta malam ini, jadi pastinya si pirang itu pun belum makan juga kecuali secuil paha ayam yang tadi ia gigit. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu suka Naruto bertukar nomor dan mail dengan Pein. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia kalah dengan bujukan Naruto.

"Suapi."

Naruto yang masih menyodorkan piringnya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Namun tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menanggapi Sasuke. Dengan cengiran, Naruto menusuk _hash brown _kecil-kecil itu dengan garpu plastiknya, lalu ia suapkan ke Sasuke. Kemanjaan Sasuke membuatnya nyaman.

"Kau lain kali harus berhati-hati, dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil terus mengunyah. Ucapannya masih terdengar jelas karena yang ia makan ukurannya kecil, jadi tidak membuat mulutnya penuh.

"Berhati-hati apa?" Naruto menusuk satu _hash brown _lagi dan membubuhkan sedikit saus, lalu memakannya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai dicium lelaki lain lagi."

Tangan Naruto terhenti sejenak. "Kau masih kepikiran soal tadi siang?"

Helaan napas keluar dari Sasuke. "Mana mungkin tidak kepikiran?" Ia berusaha bersikap jujur. "Adakah suami yang bisa tenang-tenang saja melihat bibir 'istri'nya diambil di depannya?"

Garpu sudah ditusukkan lagi ke _hash brown_ dan Naruto menyuapi Sasuke lagi. "Kau terlalu khawatir, teme." Tatapan Naruto menjadi berubah lebih serius.

"Terlalu khawatir bagaimana? Harusnya aku malah sudah menghajarnya kalau alasan yang ia berikan tidak kuterima."

"Lhoh, itu kau sudah bisa terima alasannya." Naruto kali ini malah heran. "Model kan memang seharusnya begitu. Profesional terhadap pekerjaannya."

Kali ini Sasuke mulai heran lagi. "Eh?"

"Kau sering lihat kan, banyak artis berciuman dengan artis lain. Bahkan tidak begitu jarang produser yang melihat istrinya beradegan mesra dengan lelaki lain di film." Naruto menjelaskan dengan tatapan serius. "Jadi, kalau misalkan ini memang bagian dari pemotretan, ya sudah, apa boleh buat."

Keheranan Sasuke tentang kenapa Naruto bisa bersikap tenang bahkan setelah dicium paksa oleh Pein terjawab sudah. Tampaknya Naruto sebenarnya benar-benar berniat untuk memasuki dunia entertainment. Dia jadi penasaran lagi, sebenarnya dobenya ini terlalu polos, atau terlalu banyak berpikir positif?

Pokoknya yang jelas, Sasuke harus lebih waspada lagi setelah ini. Ia tidak mau kepolosan dobenya itu membuatnya harus mengalami senam jantung berlebihan untuk ke depannya.

"Lagipula, teme…" Suara terdengar lagi dari sebelah Sasuke. "Aku tidak merasakan adanya bahaya dari Pein-_nii_. Kau ingat saat dulu kejadian kita bertemu Utakata di taman bermain? Rasanya hampir sama seperti itu, entah kenapa aku yakin mereka tidak membahaya… Eh teme?" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya begitu melihat kernyitan di dahi Sasuke tambah jelas saja. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan tajam, namun malah membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Membawa kasus Utakata setelah mengalami kasus dengan Pein rupanya bukanlah tindakan yang bijak. Sasuke dengan cepat menepuk kedua pipi Naruto.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau tahu soal cerita-cerita aku kecolongan seperti itu," tegasnya. Ia membawa wajahnya lebih dekat lagi dengan wajah Naruto. "Dan kuharap ke depannya tidak akan ada kejadian seperti itu lagi." Onyxnya terus tertuju ke warna safir di depannya. "Mengerti?" Wajahnya sudah semakin dekat saja dengan wajah Naruto, mengacuhkan semburat kemerahan yang mulai terlihat di wajah si pirang itu.

Safir yang sudah mulai tersedot oleh onyx itu perlahan menghilang, tertutup oleh kelopak mata, tanda Naruto sudah siap merasakan bibir suaminya di bibirnya.

"Hayoooo! Nagato masih di bawah 13 tahun lho!" Terdengar seruan dari samping Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat keduanya membelalakkan mata dan menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara.

"E-eh… Halo, Nagato." Naruto tersenyum kikuk, malu kepergok hampir berciuman dengan Sasuke. Nagato, si perusuh ini, hanya membalas senyum Naruto dengan manisnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil memberinya tatapan kesal. Sempat menjulurkan lidah pula, membuat Sasuke berusaha menahan diri kuat-kuat agar tidak melayangkan tangannya pada si bocah.

"Ngga apa sih Naru-chan, kalau Naru-chan mau cium si om pucat." Nagato mendadak menghadap ke Naruto lagi dan memberi senyum manisnya. "Tapi harus mau dicium sama Nagato dulu." Ia menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri.

_Enggak bapak, enggak anak sama saja!_ Sasuke membatin kesal. Sebelum Naruto bereaksi, dengan segera Sasuke berdiri dan menarik lengan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Kami ke toilet dulu. Jaga tas kami." Sasuke dengan seenak bodong memberi perintah kepada si bocah sedeng itu.

"Hehehe. Tolong ya, Nagato." Naruto tertawa kecil, grogi. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke agar tidak membuatnya makin kesal.

Nagato melambaikan tangannya ke Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. "Serahkan padaku!" Ia lalu melempar pandangan sebal ke Sasuke. Sikap manisnya hanyalah untuk Naruto seorang.

Baru saja Nagato menghempaskan dirinya di sofa, mendadak ia merasakan ada yang bergetar dari tas kecil yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Panggilan masukkah? Dengan tidak sopannya, ia langsung mencari _handphone _Naruto. Dilihatnya siapa yang menelepon.

Nama di layar menunjukkan nama _'Daddy'_ dan muncul gambar Naruto bersama seorang yang mirip dengan Naruto, namun terlihat lebih dewasa. Dengan seenaknya, merasa dirinya dititipi segalanya oleh Naruto, ia mengangkat telepon.

"Halo, _moshi-moshi_, _spada_, ini Nagato yang keren. Disana siapa?" tanyanya dengan santai, meskipun ia sudah membaca nama yang tertera di layar tadi.

"_Eh? Ini bukan hape Naruto?"_ Suara di seberang terdengar agak panik.

"Ini hapenya Naru-chan kok." Nagato menanggapi dengan santai.

"_Lhoh? Narutonya kemana? Ini siapa?"_

"Naru-chan baru ke toilet. Ini Nagato si keren." Nagato dengan bangga mengusap hidungnya sendiri.

"_Ooh… Baru ke toilet… Tapi ini siapa ya? Kenapa hape Naruto bisa di ada tanganmu?"_

"Ini Nagato si keren. Tadi Naru-chan menitipkan tasnya sama aku."

"_Kamu siapanya Naruto? Masih bocah ya?"_

"Iya, Nagato tapi sudah masuk SD." Nagato mengiyakan. "Naru-chan itu calon 'mama'ku," ucapnya ngawur, tidak tahu bahwa ini berimbas besar pada orang di seberang sana.

"_Eeeeeeeh? Kok bisa? Naruto kecilku sudah punya anak?" _Tampaknya kata 'calon' terlewat begitu saja saking besarnya makna kata 'anak' di telinga si penelepon.

"Iya dong. Naru-chan kan sudah besar, jadi boleh punya anak," jawab Nagato ngaco.

"_Ta-tadi namamu siapa?"_

"Nagato."

"_Lelaki ya?"_

"Iya. Ganteng dan keren pula," sahut Nagato-narsis.

"_Kalau begitu tidak masalah sih. Lagipula namanya juga mirip dengan nama Naruto. Na-ru-to. Na-ga-to. Sama-sama ada 'Na' dan 'To'-nya. Namaku Minato, jadi juga ada 'Na' dan 'To'. Wah kita memang serasi. Omong-omong, kalau kau anaknya Naruto, berarti panggil aku 'kakek'."_

"Kau kakek? Kakek~!" Nagato menanggapi saja omongan ngaco ini. "Tadi aku sudah lihat foto kakek di layar! Kita memang keren! Sudah gitu, namanya mirip-mirip pula!"

"_Hohohohoho. Kalau kau anak Naruto, pastinya keren, cucuku. Aku hanya heran, kenapa bisa mendadak Naruto punya anak. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh sudah terlanjur ada anaknya." _Minato berkata seenak bodong. _"Mama nggak nakal kan tapi?"_

"Enggak, kek! 'Mama' baek banget sama aku! Tadi aja kita foto-foto bareng juga lho!"

"_Foto-foto dimana?"_

"Di pantai~ Asyik banget tadi. Kita sampai belepotan pasir soalnya main istana pasir." Nagato bercerita dengan cerianya.

"_Wah, coba kakek ada disana. Pasti bisa tambah seru, nanti kita bikin benteng yang super besar, jadi bisa buat main perang-perangan. Eh tapi habis main pasir tadi, kalian langsung mandi kan? Kakek takut kalian nggak mandi, malah langsung makan sampai-sampai pasir yang masih nempel jadi ikut kemakan." _

"Enggak kok. Tadi sih Nagato sempat tidur, tapi begitu sampai vila langsung dibangunin biar mandi dulu kok. Terus harus cuci tangan kalau sebelum makan," jelas Nagato.

"_Bagus, bagus. Itu baru cucuku. Kalau begitu, boleh deh lain kali main pasir lagi. Tapi jangan sampai kamu dan mamamu main pasir sampai terseret ombak waktu ombaknya dekat lho! Kakek cemas nih. Mamamu kan gampang tergulung-gulung soalnya."_

"Jangan cemas, kakek! Nagato ini pembela kebenaran! Dulu pernah nyelametin satu desa pula! Nanti kalau ada apa-apa sama 'mama', Nagato yang bakal nolongin!" Nagato menepuk dada dengan bangganya.

"_Eeeh Nagato juga harus hati-hati. Nanti kalau kamu kena apa-apa, kalau waktu Naruko lahir, siapa coba yang jadi kakak?"_

"Eh? Naruko itu siapa, kek?"

"_Naruko itu nama adik perempuanmu nantinya. Manis kan namanya? Mirip dengan nama Naruto."_

"Tapi nanti nggak begitu mirip dengan nama Nagato dong." Nagato menggembungkan pipinya. "Pengennya adek juga mirip sama nama Nagato, biar kita keren."

"_Oh iya, ya… Hmmm… Gimana yah… Nagaruko? Natoruko? Narukoto? Natogako? Natto (kedelai Jepang yang lengket)? Ih, kakek nggak suka natto, jadi jangan deh." _Nampaknya alur pembicaraan ini jadi tambah ngaco.

"Iya, Nagato juga enggak suka. Mending-mending aja makan es krim ato _cookies_ aja."

"_Benar! Es krim memang enak. Apalagi yang rasa jeruk. Nagato tapi nggak berebut cookies dengan mama kan? Mama kan suka banget sama cookies tuh."_

"Enggak kok. Disini _cookies_-nya banyak. Nanti kalau tinggal sedikit, Nagato ngalah, biar _cookies-_nya buat 'mama'."

"_Wah, anak pintar. Bijaksana. Nanti kalau mama yang harus ngalah, kalau dia nangis gimana coba? Di sekitar situ kan nggak ada yang jual balon bentuk kyuubi. Nanti nangisnya nggak berhenti pula."_

"Kakek tenang saja! Nagato si ranger merah ini bakal bawa 'mama' ke laut, jadi kalo mau nangis sepuasnya juga bisa. Toh air matanya nanti bisa ngalir ke laut kok!"

"_Boleh juga. Tapi hati-hati kalau di laut yah. Kakek takut nanti muncul hiu. Kan bahaya itu!"_

"Jangan cemas, kakek! Nagato bakal teriak ke penjaga pantai, ntar biar penjaga pantainya yang dikasih ke hiunya. Nagato sama 'mama' biar ke pinggir aja."

"_Wah, ide bagus. Eh tapi nanti kalau di pinggir laut, ada yang mau culik kalian gimana? Kalian kan masih bocah, nanti gampang diculik."_

"Enggak, kakek. Nanti Nagato akan nasehatin 'mama' biar 'mama' hati-hati, jangan sampai kepengaruh kalau ada orang yang nawarin es krim gratis di jalan. Nanti biar Nagato aja yang ambil es krimnya, 'mama' diam saja. Kalo es krimnya enak, nanti baru dibagi ke mama."

"_Iya. Bikin benteng yang besar aja sama mama, biar nanti kalau ada apa-apa, bisa langsung sembunyi ke bentengnya sekalian makan es krim disitu."_

"Nagato sudah pengen bikin benteng sebenernya. Cuma tadi embernya kekecilan." Nada yang dikeluarkan Nagato terdengar mengandung rasa kecewa.

"_Nggak apa, Nagato. Besok kalau mau pergi lagi, kakek pesankan ember super besar buat bikin benteng yah. Nanti perginya sama kakek juga, biar kakek bikinkan tank sama bazooka buat jaga-jaga kalau ada orang yang ngawur."_

"Iya! Makasih kakek! Nagato nggak sabar bangun benteng dan main sama kakek!" Nagato berseru senang.

"_Kakek juga nih. Oh iya, sebentar lagi nenekmu pasti sudah selesai ngejar tikus di dapur. Jadi sebelum kakek dimarahi, kakek tutup teleponnya ya."_

"Iya kakek! Jangan sampai ketangkep terus dimarahi!"

"_Oke! Salam buat mama ya!"_

_Click!_

Telepon sudah diputus, dan Nagato merasa bangga telah membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah anak yang keren dan dapat dibanggakan. Tampaknya sisi ini mirip dengan seseorang berambut hitam raven. Sekarang Nagato berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia harus memberitahu Naruto nanti kalau sang 'kakek' akan membekali mereka dengan perlengkapan perang, tapi ia juga harus menjaga barang-barang Naruto sampai orangnya kembali. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang ia menanti dengan tenang saja di sofa sampai Sasuke dan Naruto kembali dari toilet. Nagato memang anak yang bisa diandalkan!

**~yamasasuchiinaru~**

**(Alert: bagian ini merupakan skip time)**

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos ke dalam ruangan dengan bahagianya, tidak mempedulikan kalau si rambut raven ini masih ingin tidur karena sakit kepala mendera tubuhnya. Sasuke memijat kepalanya sebentar, masih dengan mata terpejam. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengutuk matahari pagi yang dengan beraninya menantangnya. Namun aneh sekali, biasanya di hari libur, pagi-pagi pun Naruto masih membiarkan tirai jendela tertutup dan dia sendirilah yang membangunkan Sasuke dengan membuka tirai kalau sudah siang, disaat matahari sudah ada di atas dan tidak terlalu menyilaukan mata.

Terdengar gesekan seprai di sampingnya. Apakah Naruto sudah bersiap untuk membangunkan Sasuke? Tapi kenapa Sasuke merasa ini masih kepagian? "Dobe…" Sasuke mencoba memanggil Naruto dengan suara yang masih berat, karena barusan bangun. "Tutup tirainya…"

Tidak ada respon. Apa Naruto masih tidur juga? Tapi kenapa tirai sudah terbuka? Ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar mereka?

"Dobe…" Sasuke mencoba kembali memanggil Naruto. Kembali tidak ada respon.

Sasuke mau tidak mau membuka matanya perlahan dan mendudukkan badannya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit, membuatnya ingin kembali tidur. Lihat, sekarang saja matanya hanya terbuka setengah walau ia sudah berusaha membukanya lebih lagi. Tapi kalau sepertinya ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya, bagaimana mungkin ia membiarkannya begitu saja?

Sasuke yang _topless _itu menepuk pelan selimut di sampingnya. Ada gundukan bentuk badan disana. Naruto benar-benar belum bangunkah? Apa yang harus ia lakukan, membangunkan Naruto dan mencari si penyusup bersama-sama, atau membiarkan Naruto tidur dan ia mencarinya sendirian? Kalau Naruto sendirian di kamar, itu berbahaya juga. Siapa tahu penyusup itu model-model Pein atau Orochimaru, curi-curi kesempatan dalam penyusupan. Tapi ia tidak tega membangunkan tidur Naruto. Duh, Sasuke bimbang.

Belum sempat ia memutuskan, mendadak pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan makhluk pirang yang masih memakai pakaian agak formal untuk pesta. Ia tampak memijit pelipisnya.

"Teme?! Kau disini?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang setengah terbuka itu.

"Iya dobe. Aku disini," ucapnya, masih belum sadar dengan situasi yang ia hadapi sekarang. "Kau harus hati-hati. Ada penyusup masuk ke kamar kita. Tadi aku bingung, mau membangunkanmu dulu atau…" Sasuke berhenti saat menyadari keanehan yang ada sekarang.

Tunggu… Naruto harusnya masih tidur di sebelahnya. Namun sekarang ada makhluk pirang mirip Naruto yang memanggilnya teme, berdiri di dekat pintu kamar sambil menatapnya curiga. Tapi di sebelahnya ada yang tidur. Apa maksud situasi ini?

Perlahan Sasuke mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya dengan sekuat mungkin membuka matanya. Barulah ia sadar, ini bukanlah ruangan kamar vilanya. Lalu dimana ini?

Sekarang ia juga melihat dengan jelas, yang sedang berdiri adalah Naruto yang asli. Lalu siapa yang ada di sampingnya? Kenapa ia _topless_ seperti ini? Apa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam? Kenapa ceritanya dengan seenaknya berubah _setting _waktu dan tempat begini? Bukannya harusnya ia dan Naruto masih dalam keadaan 'pergi ke toilet waktu pesta'?

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Akhirnya jadi juga ini chapter yang alurnya super ngawur dan super ngaco. Sebenernya ini cerita tanpa plot, jadi maaf kalau kerasa melayang-layang dari chapter yang satu ke chapter yang lainnya. Duh... saya puyeng...**

**Ada frequently asked question ternyata #apaini xD. Jadi tentang rate dari fic ini, yap, ini akan jadi rate M. Kenapa dari chap awal udah dikasih M? Soalnya biar ngga ada reader yang nantinya ngarepin ratenya T, eh tapi ujungnya saya nambahin bumbu rate M. (*w*) jadi, langsung aja deh dilabelin M dari awal. Lagipula, sudah ada beberapa adegan nyerempet rate M lho xD #ngeles ohohoho**

**tapi pokoknya tenang aja, pasti akan ada rate M benerannya. Ohohoho. **

**Cuap-cuap iseng aja, baru nyadar bener kalo Sasuke pernah dihickey sama Orochimaru. Pertamanya saya nggak ngeh. Terus baru sadar, itu tanda di belakang antara leher ma pundaknya Sasuke itu kan tanda cinta Orochimaru. wkwkwkwkwk. *ditabok* saya mah ya udah deh ya, daripada sasuke dipairing2in sama yang lain2 dan bikin saya seteres, mending sama orochimaru sekalian #brb ke toilet**

**Just kidding~**

**Buat balesan review yang ngga login,**

**love kyuuuuu: Makasih banyak uda mau baca dari chap 1! xD ehehehehe. kalo lemon mah ya.. tunggu sampai masashi kishimotonya bikin lemon sasunaru, ntar kubikin jadi fanfic #dibantai xDDD kidding! ntar pasti ada deh. tenang aja. kalo ngga jadi ada, nih ada talenan, author siap dimasak. wkwkwkwk #ngabur. Makasih uda baca n review ya! xD  
**

**Qnantazefanya: wawawawawaw jangan dibanting hapenya! kesiniin aja buat saya, biar bisa ganti hape! hape ini agak error nih udahan #dibejek xD gyehehehehe. di chap ini ada sasunarunya lagi lhoh. #ngeles. sayanya juga esmosi gara2 bikin adegan pein-naru nih.. #ngebejek laptop #disambit ortu. Gehehe makasih uda baca n review ya! xD  
**

**makasih buat semua temen-temen yang uda mau review, fave, dan follow! Tiap-tiap dari kalian bener-bener berharga buat author dan semangat author nerusin abal-abal ini. T^T huhuhuhuhuhu**

**RnR?**


End file.
